It Takes A Man
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD AU! After meeting a guy she believed was amazing, she drops out of high school to be with him. Allison Hofferson soon finds out that it was a huge mistake when he turns out to be abusive. She goes home, only to end up pregnant and kicked out again. Now on her own, will an old friend from the past become so much more and turn hers and her son's lives around? Enjoy! :)
1. How It Began

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 ***(A/N:** Okay so, I decided for this story the HTTYD characters will be using modern names, the parents too but for now I'll just state the main characters. I'll state who is who below this authors note. **)***

 _Modern Character Names:_

 **Hunter Haddock** [Hiccup] - Parents; **Steven & Victoria Haddock** [Stoick & Valka]  
 **Allison Hofferson** [Astrid] - Parents; **Mark** ** & Naomi Hofferson  
** **Francis Ingerman** [Fishlegs]  
 **Scott Jorgenson** [Snotlout] - Parents; **Shawn & Robin Jorgenson  
** **Heather Jorgenson** [Heather] - Parents; **Shawn & Robin Jorgenson  
** **Rosaline Thorston** [Ruffnut]  
 **Trevor Thorston** [Tuffnut]  
 **Cassie Holgersen [** Camicazi]  
 **Devon Landvik** [Dagur]

 _ **Chapter 1;**_ How It Began.

Life was never meant to be easy or fair, and it certainly didn't come with a handbook. When something happened in life, you couldn't just go back and change it. You have to live with whatever happened, and the choices you made whether you liked them or not. This was the case for Allison Hofferson, a young girl who made bad choices in her life over a guy who she thought she was in love with and he turned out to be nothing more than an abusive player. Allison gave everything up to be with him, and everything she went through led her to where she was now. Sitting on the couch in her one bedroom apartment while her 3 month old son slept in his crib in just the other room. Allison sighed softly staring out the window as the rain poured down, and she couldn't help but think back to how it all began.

 **~Flashback~**

 _She was 16 years old, a sophomore in high school. Allison Hofferson was an A/B student, had parents and the best friends around. She had a part time job as a waitress for a diner just 10 minutes from her house called the Dragons Nest. It was a hot spot in the little town of Berk. She'd lived in this place all her life, she knew every inch of the island which was located in the Barbaric Archipelago, just West of Scotland and East of Norway. Berk was rather the main island and around were a bunch of smaller ones. Allison loved this island, and her life. It was perfect. Was. Everything changed for her suddenly because of one single choice the night of the big football game when she met a man named Devon Landvik, the quarterback for the Berserk High football team._

" _Allie! Yo, you there girl?" Came the voice of Allison's close girlfriend Heather. Allison snapped out of her daze from seeing this very handsome, built quarterback step off the Berserk bus with his friends laughing it up._

" _Hm, yeah. Sorry, Heather. What did you say?" Allison asked smiling now. She couldn't believe she had eyes for the quarterback of the visitor team. Hunter and Scott wouldn't be pleased to hear of such eye goggling over essentially the enemy team. Allison didn't have a lot of friends, but the ones she had she loved like they were a second family to her as in extended cousins. There was Hunter Haddock, Francis Ingerman, Scott Jorgenson and his sister Heather Jorgenson who were also Hunter's cousins. Then there was Cassie Holgersen, finally Rosaline and Trevor Thorston who happened to be twins. Hunter and Scott were on the Berk High School football team. Scott was a linebacker and Hunter a quarterback. Cassie was a cheerleader._

 _Allison loved her friends, all of them. Her parents were amazing too, but incredibly strict and strived for excellence and perfection almost. The one time Allison brought home a C on her report card in 8_ _th_ _grade, she was grounded for two week doing nothing but chores and make up/extra credit work to bring the grade to a solid B+. It had sucked to be away from her friends other than school. "I asked if you are going to the Halloween dance this Friday." Heather said again._

" _Yeah, I am." Allison replied softly as her blue eyes trailed back to the Berserk quarterback who was leaning against the side of the bus, their eyes met in a quick moment as he threw her a calm smile then a wink. Allison felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the notion._

" _Oooh, I think someone has the hots for you Allie." Rosaline teased me, I look down bashfully but still glance towards the quarterback who was nodding to his friends but kept his eyes on her. "Oh my God, get down there and talk to him before the game starts girl."_

" _Are you kidding me? Hunter and Scott would lose it if they saw me talking to him...He's from the other team. No way." Allison said quickly._

" _Oh come off it. The others aren't even out yet, go talk to him. He's so hot, Allie! If you don't go talk to him, I will!" Rosaline giggled shoving Allison a bit, she bit her lower lip nervously but smiles as she got up and made her way down from the stands and towards the fence where the male who had been staring at her walked away from his friends and met her there._

" _Hey." He greeted._

" _Hello..." Allison said softy trying to hide her blush._

" _What's a pretty thing like you doing here? You a fan of football?" He asked._

" _Two of my friends are on the home team...Quarterback and linebacker." Allison replied to him. The whistle blew from his coach._

" _I'm Devon Landvik..." The male introduced._

" _Allison Hofferson. Better go before you get in trouble." Allison said gently._

" _I'll gladly get in trouble if it means I can get to know you more, Allison." Devon smiled. Astrid blushed deeply._

" _Maybe we can see each other after. I'm staying for the whole game..." Allison said to him._

" _I'd like that but just in case I don't get to see you after the game, I'd love to be able to talk and hear your angelic voice again." Devon said handing her a folder piece of paper then winked at her before walking away with his team. Allison's cheeked burned a bright red as she stepped back holding the paper to see his number on it. Her heart soared as she tucked it away and returned to her seat to watch the game, the smile never leaving her face._

 **~End Flashback~**

Allison scoffed as she closed her eyes. That had been how they met, the night at that game where just a few simple words exchanged landed her his cell phone number. From there they began to text all the time, talking late nights on the phone and never caring how tired they were the next day. They talked for months before finally going on a date together, Allison took the bus to Berserk Isle where Devon lived. They went out to a movie and dinner, it had been an amazing night. She fell in love with him, he was perfect to her. Or so it had seemed at the time. Allison looked out the window again, remembering how thing went from that first date. Allison was nearly 17 years old, Devon apparently already was and when they got into a relationship they kept it a secret from everyone. Allison never told her friends about her dating a guy from Berserk Isle, she just acted normal around her friends so they wouldn't ask questions.

After 4 months of dating though her grades began to slip, and she started distancing herself from them all saying she had other things to do or that work was getting busier. Her friends knew sometime was up but they didn't fight with her about it. Allison closed her eyes now again thinking back to where things began to change.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Allison and Devon had been dating 5 months, in that time their conversations never stopped. They saw each other at least twice a week, and talked or texted constantly. Allison's grades had begun to go from A's and B's to C's and D's which didn't make her parents very happy, she tried to play it off that her teachers just didn't like her and they seemed to buy it. Allison still worked at the Dragons Nest part time, Devon had his license and came to visit her as much as possible. Tonight she'd been on break when he came in and they shared a burger and soda together._

" _I wish we didn't live and hour and 10 minutes from one another..." Devon sighed._

" _I know babe. But until I'm 18 I can't move, same with you..." Allison mumbled looking down._

" _But at least I have the car now, we can see each other more." Devon replied._

" _True...I get my license in 3 months." Allison smiled lightly now._

" _Your parents get mad for your grades?" Devon asked intertwining his hands with hers._

" _No...My report card is still in my backpack...I'll get grounded again and won't be able to talk to you babe." Allison closed her eyes sadly._

" _I'll find a way to see and talk to you baby." Devon smiled to lift her spirits. "Your friends start asking about us yet?"_

 _Allison shook her head, "No. They asked once after we met, but I told them that it didn't work out because of distance and what not. They bought it." Allison said._

" _Good, I don't think they'd be happy to find out your dating someone from another school." Devon chuckled then sighed contently, "I love you, Allie."_

" _I love you too." Allison replied._

 **~End Flashback~**

She heard light crying coming from the bedroom now, she got up moving to the small kitchen and prepared a 4oz bottle for her son. She entered the room and saw him fidgeting around whimpering, Allison smiled softly as she put the bottle on the changing table and picked him up, "Hey there big boy. You hungry?" Allison said sweetly as she laid him on the changing table and changed his diaper, then re-snapped his clothes on before getting a bib and giving him the bottle. She sat down in the rocking chair and moved it slow with her eyes closed.

Things hadn't stopped after that day, they got more serious and worse for Allison. After that day, the next thing to happen as Allison's birthday where she turned 17 and she did a small celebration with her friends. Then a private one later with Devon. Allison now grumbled a bit remembering that day, she had given Devon her virginity fully and after that everything changed. The laws in the Barbaric Archipelago were that a student could drop out at 17 provided they would get their GED within a year of dropping out. When Allison got grounded from her computer, phone, and seeing Devon she began to skip school and he did too so they could see phone another more. Allison's grades got bad enough she would need summer school and to stay back a year. When this happen she made her decision to drop out of high school, and she told no one about her decision.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Allison stood on what would be her last day of high school in the guidance counselor's office waiting to be seen. She was a little nervous but she was going through with it. When she was called she explained to her counselor she was dropping out because she refused to lose her summer over algebra, and stay back a year. The counselor hadn't been happy to hear it but he also couldn't stop Allison from doing it. He went outside the room to get the forms and Allison was done 20 minutes later, she exited the room into the hallway looking around. She saw her friends in the lunchroom laughing it up, she almost felt bad for leaving them without a word. Her eyes briefly met with Hunter's, he looked at her with a smile then saw the saddened expression on her face._

 _Allison saw him get up to come over to her and she bolted outside with her backpack on her shoulder, got in Devon's car since he'd been waiting there for her and they were gone before Hunter could stop to talk to her. "All set babe?" Devon asked her._

" _Yeah, officially dropped out. I've already found a GED program, it starts enrolling in 3 weeks..." Allison told him as she saw back with her eyes closed._

" _Are you okay? You ran out pretty quickly." Devon mentioned._

" _I just wanted to get away before my friends could stop me...I don't need that goodbye." Allison sighed._

" _I understand, your parents cool with you droppin?" He questioned._

" _I didn't tell them either but they can't stop. The laws on Berk are a minor who is 17, working, and agrees to get their GED is considered an adult. I have a job, I'm 17, and I'll have my GED in 2 months..." Allison stated._

" _True, so I was curious babe...Do you...want to come live with me?" Devon glanced over gently._

" _Li–Live with you?" Allison blinked in surprise._

" _Yeah, I only live with my dad and he's never around...And you said you hated living with your parents because they are so strict. You're considered an adult now, move in with me. I want a life with you babe." Devon smiled. Allison couldn't believe it, he was being serious right now too. He really wanted her to move in with him, and right away. They had been dating a few months now, almost 6 in fact. They loved one another, they were happy together, and this was a chance to end the distance between them. So why not? He was right, she was considered an adult now and the GED program she selected was available on any island in the Archipelago which meant she could take it while living with him._

 _Finally she smiled wide and kissed him deeply when they were at a red light. "Alright. Okay, I'll do it. I'll live with you!" Allison said happily._

 _After she agreed to move in with Devon, so much changed for her and rapid fire too. Her parents caught wind of her dropping out, they were furious and essentially kicked her out which didn't matter because since she was planning to stay with Devon. Allison snuck into the house when her parents were at work to get her things then she left with Devon to Berserk Isle._

 _At first everything was great for them. They shared Devon's bed and room in the basement of his dad's house, Allison finished her GED program in 3 months, and she got a job as a fast food worker. Everything had been amazing and Allison felt like she made the best decision of her life dropping out of school, and now to live with her boyfriend who to her was the greatest thing in the world. He was sweet, kind, loving, understanding, and caring towards her._

 _It had been 9 months that she'd been with him when she noticed he was changing for the worst. First it was simple things like the dishes and laundry not being done. It was cause fighting between them, but he'd come around later and apologize. Then it got worse when he started wanting sex all the time, even if Allison was too tired she just agreed so they wouldn't fight. Then things got unbearable for her, they were always fighting and in a heated moment Devon put his hands on her arms to push her out of his way from leaving and her back hit the wall hard. Devon came back later just fine and said he was sorry but Allison was afraid already. She hid it well but she was terrified he had actually put his hands on her._

 _The worst part was, Allison had no where to go and no friends to call. When her parents kicked her out, they disconnected her cell phone and took it from her. And when she moved she shut down her social media pages so they couldn't find her. Allison had nobody, and no where to run. She was trapped with Devon in his house and apparently at the mercy of his mood. He was nothing like she remembered him to be when they'd met that day of the game, she didn't even know who this guy was anymore. She wanted to get away from him, she didn't want this anymore. Allison thankfully though had found a way to get away from him, one of her work friends let her borrow their phone so she could call home and beg her parents to let her come home._

 _It took a lot of begging, but they finally agreed as long as she promised to show her GED and get a job immediately upon returning. Allison agreed right away, she never told them about Devon and they obviously assumed she was just staying with friends. She told them she would be home by the end of the week, then her friend said the next time Devon had work she would be by to get Allison and her things and then take her back to Berk. Allison was grateful to say the least. That Thursday, Devon left for work and Allison used a trac-phone to call her friend to get her. Allison spend only an hour packing her clothes and essentials. She left a note for Devon saying she was leaving him because she couldn't take the abuse anymore, that he wasn't the guy she thought she loved._

 _Allison left that day with her friend and returned to Berk at her parents house, as agreed Allison showed them she got her GED and they allowed her inside to start unpacking. After a month, Allison had her old job back waitressing for Dragons Nest and she was about to get to her friends to see them again but then she missed her period and started getting sick in the morning. She had only one thought and it was confirmed a week later with a home pregnancy test. Allison was pregnant with Devon's baby. After recovering from shock she called her doctor to make an appointment, and went to the office. They did a blood test to confirm it, and gave her an expected due date of November 26_ _th_ _._

 _The sonogram showed she was 8 weeks and 4 days along, meaning she was already two months. She knew she had to tell Devon though she didn't want too, so she texted him. He was pissed that she left him, and said the baby obviously wasn't his. That started a fight over the phone and finally Allison had said screw it to him, she hung up and broke the phone so he couldn't call back. She had some money put away, she'd get a new phone and refuse to give him the number. Things didn't last though, her parents found her prenatal vitamins and gave her exactly 1 month to get out._

 **~End Flashback~**

Sure enough, Allison pulled whatever money she could together and found herself the place she was in now. It was a shitty one bedroom basement apartment. There was a small bathroom, open living and kitchen area, then of course the bedroom which she shared with her son. It wasn't much but it was all she could afford being it was only 250 a month, and she needed money for her phone, food, and bills. Her parents refused to speak to her now, and Allison went through labor and delivery by herself. She stayed in the hospital a total of two daysafter 14 hours of labor and about 6 minutes of pushing she gave birth to her son, Jay Michael Hofferson at 10:44pm on November 1st.

He was the best little boy a mother could ask for too. He wasn't colic, or a picky eater. Allison managed to get him on a schedule pretty quickly. She was given three months off with maternity leave and for her that ended in about 2 weeks so she had to get on finding a babysitter for Jay. She didn't have a lot of money to pay a sitter with, or family to watch him. Her parents refused to see the child or even acknowledge it was their grandchild for that matter. Allison swallowed her pride at some point and told Devon from a payphone that the baby was born even though she knew he didn't care, she felt better telling him none the less.

Allison sighed heavily seeing Jay asleep in her arms again, she gave a soft smile kissing his forehead. "Don't worry little guy, one day things will turn around for us..." Allison whispered before laying him back down to sleep in his crib, she flipped on the baby monitor and exited the room slowly. She looked around her apartment, it wasn't glamorous but it was enough for her and Jay to live in. Her friends from her job in Berserk helped her out a lot but of course they couldn't give up their lives to live in Berk so she was utterly alone in that department, she also couldn't call her old friends because she was ashamed to tell them she dropped out, and got pregnant yet she was only 18. Allison didn't have the heart to tell them what happened, she sighed heavily and got to work cleaning things up and still thinking on the whole sitter idea.

It bothered her to know how perfect her life was until she met Devon, then she let it all go for him. Now she had nothing but a crappy one bedroom that was falling apart, a job where she made about 100 a week if that, and her son whom regardless of who his real father was she loved with her everything and she would protect him. No matter what she went through, or continued to suffer, Jay was the one she fought for. Allison would make sure he had a good life with an understanding mother who was there for him. That was her vow to him. Allison knew that things would be good again one day, but until then things would just have to suffice for now.


	2. Shocking Find

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 2;**_ Shocking Find.

He couldn't believe it had been two years already since the last time he saw her. Hunter Haddock, quarterback of the Berk High School football team had been wondering about it since the last day he saw her in school. She had looked so sad and when he went to ask if she was alright, she only ran off, got into a car and was gone. He didn't see her again and it bothered him deeply to wonder if she was alright. Truth was he'd had the biggest crush on her since they were in the 4th grade. They'd become best friends and always got along. All of his friends wondered what happened, why Allison suddenly disappeared from their lives. He was now in college or at least taking courses online, and he lived with Scott, Francis, and Trevor. The girls; Cassie, Heather, and Rosaline had their own place not far from them either.

A lot had changed in two years, Hunter was now 19 years old. The place he and his 3 other male friends shared was a two level home converted into two apartments. Both 1st and 2nd floor had 3 bedrooms each, a kitchen, bathroom, and small dining area. Hunter and Francis shared the 1st floor while Scott and Trevor shared the 2nd floor together. It was a decent arrangement, Hunter and Francis paid about 450 each between rent, and combined bills. Then they had their own cell phones, insurance, and car payments. They also split for food. Trevor and Scott essentially did the same thing. Hunter worked at an animal shelter which doubled as an adoption center and pet store.

Hunter first started there when he was 15 after adopted his dog, Toothless when he was a puppy. Toothless was a collie/husky breed and all black with greenest eyes. The dog honestly looked like a wolf which made it all the cooler. Hunter had saved this dog from being run over and actually lost his leg protecting Toothless from being hit. Yes it was true, Hunter didn't have his left leg from below the knee and down. It had to be taken just after the bend, Toothless lost his back left foot but the leg remained. Ever since then the two had been best friends and inseparable, it was a bond between them. Also, Hunter landed that job at the shelter because he was there every day checking on Toothless and trying to help where he could when the workers were busy.

Finally Hunter's parents, Steven and Victoria Haddock allowed him to adopt the dog when it made a full recovery as long as Hunter promised to take care of him. And Hunter did without an argument. He took Toothless for walks every day, fed him and made sure the water was clean and fresh. So when Hunter moved, he of course took Toothless with him. He actually refused to move if he couldn't. Luckily the place they landed allowed dogs on first floor which is why Hunter chose the first floor and agreed to share with Francis. Today he was off work and he didn't have a course for college until 3pm, he was going out to be a veterinarian and small business owner. He wanted to open his own shop to take care of animals and find them good homes.

However right now, Francis was out at work until 5. Hunter was sure that Scott and Trevor were still at the community college, then going to work afterwards so he was home alone with Toothless who was currently acting as a lap dog even though he was huge but Hunter didn't mind one bit. "You know bud, I still can't help but think about her..." Hunter sighed obviously referring to Allison. Toothless looked up at him while Hunter pet along his head and neck. "You think she's alright?" Toothless gave a small whine, he knew who his master was talking about. The girl who had always been in his life who had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I hope she is...I still wonder what happened though. She just left one day and broke all contact. It doesn't make any sense...Even her parents didn't know where she was and they didn't bother looking which actually makes me kind of mad...How do you not search for you 17 year old child?..." Hunter asked as Toothless licked the side of his face.

It was true, Hunter asked Mark and Naomi who were Allison's parents where she was after Allison didn't show up for school after a week. They told him she dropped out of school and just left, and that they weren't going to look for her because she was 17 and the Archipelago laws says she can leave when she wants at 17. Hunter tried to call her phone but it was off, he tried to e-mail and message her on social media but she had deleted her accounts, he even went to all her favorite places but she seemed to of disappeared into thin air. It truthfully worried him if she was alright.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Hunter was sitting with his friends at lunch when he saw Allison leave the guidance counselor's office and stare into the lunchroom where they were all sitting. Hunter saw her saddened face and went to get up to see if she was alright, but no sooner than he got up he saw her run outside the building and into someone's car. He didn't recognize it and before he could ask, the car was gone with Allison in it. Hunter tried to call a few times, and text but his messages never got delivered and all calls were sent right to voice-mail. He sighed thinking maybe she just didn't feel good at first, he returned to the lunchroom with his friends._

" _Yo Hunt? What's up cuz?" Scott asked him._

" _Hm, nothing...I just wonder if Allie is okay." Hunter replied sitting back down._

" _What do you mean?" Cassie now asked curiously._

" _Well, haven't you all noticed she's been...different lately. Blowing off hanging out, never answering her phone or texts, always says she's busy...And just now...I saw her leave the guidance counselor's office looking really upset, I went to go talk to her and she ran out of the school and got into some car I've never seen...It wasn't her parent's then she was gone. I tried to call a few times but it goes to voice-mail." Hunter explained._

" _I agree, she's been like distancing herself..." Heather nodded to agree._

" _Well maybe we go to her house tonight and just ask what's up?" Francis offered._

" _We can't. We got practice..." Scott said motioning to himself and Hunter._

" _Well we will go and keep ya posted." Cassie offered._

" _Thanks..." Hunter gave a soft smile. Sure enough when he was at practice, he got informed by Scott that Heather texted him and said Allison left home with a friend. This worried Hunter deeply and he actually left practice early to talk to Allie's parents himself. When he got there, they looked calm almost._

" _Hunter, what a nice surprise. If you're looking for Allison, she isn't here. She left with a friend around 3." Came Mark's voice first._

" _I–I know...I just...Is she okay? She left school in a car I've never seen before...And at lunch time too." Hunter said quickly._

" _She dropped out of school, and decided to move out. She wouldn't tell us where she was going and we can't legally stop her." Said Naomi now._

" _Which friend did she leave with, none of ours because we're all worried about her..." Hunter pressed further._

" _We don't know. She came in alone, told us she dropped out and was moving out with a friend. Then she left 15 minutes later." Mark added. "If we hear from her, we'll let ya know. Best be getting home now, Hunter. Have a good night." Mark said closing the door. Hunter didn't like this at all. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. But what could he do. Allison left without a word or goodbye, she wouldn't answer her phone or texts and by now she was Thor only knew where. He sighed getting in his car and going back home._

 **~End Flashback~**

Ever since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Why would Allison just leave so suddenly? It made no sense to him. Toothless curled up beside him calmly to comfort him almost while Hunter continued to pet him softly. "I just wish I knew if she was okay or not..." Hunter sighed heavily, Toothless whined agreeing. Checking the time he saw it was 2:50pm, time to get online for his course. He pulled his laptop over and logged in to start, it wasn't difficult work for him. He actually liked school and tonight around 5:30 they were all getting together with their friends for dinner.

[2 Hours Later]

Hunter finished his course and closed his computer, he set it on the desk beside his bed and laid back closing his eyes. Hunter heard the door open and assumed it to be Francis coming home. "Hunt, I'm back!" Francis called. Hunter got up and moved off the bed, Toothless jumped down to follow him out of the bedroom. "Hey Hunter, and hi to you too Toothless." Francis greeted.

"Sup man. How was work?" Hunter asked.

"Slow but picked up an extra shift tomorrow. Is everyone still coming over?" Francis questioned.

"Yeah, we still just ordering pizza? I'll take Toothless for a walk to the convenient store to get chips and drinks." Hunter offered.

"How you gonna carry all that and walk Toothless?" Francis blinked.

"Toothless will carry the chips." Hunter chuckled, "Ain't that right boy?" Toothless jumped around panting. Hunter got the leash and clipped it to Toothless's collar as the two headed out after Hunter got his wallet then left the apartment. The store was only up the hill and around the corner, about a 10 minute walk. The cool thing was that because Toothless and Hunter both lost their left leg and or foot, that made Toothless a special needs dog and he was allowed into public places with Hunter to keep him safe since Hunter walked with a metal prosthetic leg that he invented himself.

[5:45pm]

Hunter and Toothless returned to the apartment to see everyone had arrived already. Toothless carefully put the bag of chips down that Francis grabbed to start opening while Hunter put the two bags down that held 4 sodas. "What took ya?" Trevor asked now.

"Got held up, there was a line and Tooth and me stopped for a quick walk though the park." Hunter shrugged.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Cassie asked. Hunter blinked a few times, then sighed nodding. "Hunter, I know how much you care about her...We all do. But she chose to leave school, and leave our lives...We all want to know what happened but the truth is...She's the only one who can tell us and she isn't here right now."

"I know that but come on guys...It doesn't...add up right. Why would she just bail like that? You know Allie, that's not the type of girl she is...or was at least." Hunter stated quickly.

"Hunter, we all miss her and want to know but we don't. We haven't seen her in two years, not a word from her. We searched all summer before senior year started and nothing. Not a trace of her, she clearly doesn't want to be found..." Rosaline sighed.

"The girls are right, Hunt...I know it doesn't add up, we all know that. But Cassie has a point...Only Allison knows what really happened and she isn't here so we can't ask her. I know you miss her, we all do and its not just you that it hurts to know she just bailed like that." Scott mentioned.

"It hurts us all because we've all been friends since the 5th grade...I know it isn't like her, but something obviously changed and...Well this is what we're left with. Maybe one day she'll tell us what happened but until or if that happens...You have to let it go. She's gone bro." Francis added. "Time to move on."

"You've been hung up on her for years. We know you love her, you always have and you can't hide that fact...But she has been gone two years without a single word since that day in school. Maybe you think about going on a date or something to get your mind off her, forget about her." Heather suggested.

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest now and his eyes narrowed in irritation. "You guys can let go. I know Allison, I know her well and I know that whatever happened...It wasn't her choice or she didn't make it alone. So I will keep holding on and waiting for her. I don't want anyone else. My heart belongs to her, I know we'll see her again...I feel it. You guys enjoy the night, I'm going to my room where I can think in peace and not get told to move on or let it go." Hunter stated as he walked past them to his room with Toothless following closely. Hunter shut his door tightly as the others let out a group sigh.

"Think we pushed too far?" Francis asked softly.

"No, he's gotta get over her though. Allie left two years ago without a word to anyone...Not even her parents. We all miss her and want to see her again, to know what happened but if she hasn't come forward yet then...I don't think she ever will." Cassie sighed.

"Cassie has a point..." Scott added.

"Hunter wants to believe deep down that Allison will come back, that he'll get his second chance to tell her how he's felt about her since the 4th grade. But truth is...Well that's just it. He wants to believe it but I think even he knows she won't return and it hurts him because he doesn't want to let go." Heather frowned a bit. The sighed again, feeling bad for upsetting him but they just wanted to help him move on. Sure he put on a strong front for them but they knew he was hurting still.

[Hunter's Room]

"They just don't get it, Toothless..." Hunter sighed petting his dog while holding a picture frame that held a picture of himself and Allison in it. It was a 3 part picture. When they met in 4th grade, when they started middle school, and the final one was them starting high school together. "They don't understand what she means to me..." Hunter stroked the frame with his thumb sadly. _'Where are you, Allie...'_ He thought longingly as he closed his eyes and put his head back. _'Where did you go? Come back to me...'_ Before long, he fell asleep with his silent prayer for the Gods to hear to bring Allison back in to his life.

[1 Week Later; With Allison]

Allison sighed in relief, she managed to find a daycare program that paid for daycare based on her hours worked and monthly expenses. So starting next week she was back to work and Jay would be taken care of. It wasn't ideal for her to need essentially island assistance but what choice did she have until she either found a better job or something in her life changed. With all that already happened she wasn't sure she was ready for anymore severe changes in her life. She heard Jay crying lightly and checked the clock, on time as usual for his feeding. Allison had him on a decent schedule since he was about a month old. The routine was basic for their lifestyle. Allison would wake up at 5am, prepare the bottle and diaper to change him into for 5:30am. Then she would change him into his clothes for the day and he would fall back asleep for another 3 or so hours. In that time, Allison would clean up the apartment and relax a little.

The next feeding was around 8am, and after this one she'd keep him up for at least an hour to play. Jay would go back to sleep after being changed and sleep until 11:30. His feedings and changes were generally always at the same time, she even found a way to get him to sleep more through the night if she put just the slightest bit of infant cereal in his bottle around 2am and that would push him to 5:30. She'd had to give the daily schedule to the daycare so they didn't change anything on her, that would be all she needed. Allison got the bottle ready before going in to change him, then feed him. "Maybe we should take a walk today bud, go get more formula since you'll be out before the 11pm feeding." Allison smiled to him.

Right now it was the middle of February, and it wasn't terribly cold but she still hated taking him out in such weather. Since he was born she'd been using programs to get clothes for him, she didn't like it but she just didn't make enough on her own to give him everything he could ever want at the moment. Thankfully she had a winter suit for him with hats, gloves, and a stroller. She was on the food stamp program to help with food, she got about $250 a month for herself and Jay which thankfully she balanced well. Allison was good with her money, she always managed to hold on to about $50 after everything was paid. But she still struggled from time to time.

When Jay was done feeding, Allison got him bundled up and then herself. She got an extra bottle with formula in it, then a hot water bottle. She packed the diaper bag with wipes, diapers, and her wallet before putting Jay in the stroller and covering him with a warm blanket. She put her hood on and headed outside on the sidewalk to climb the hill and get to the store closest to her apartment where they sold formula. It was a little windy today, but she had to get formula and didn't have a car. That was a payment she couldn't afford sadly. Eventually things would be okay again and she'd have more money but at least for now she could pay for what she had and have a little left over.

Walking towards the hill she noticed that the place across from her had been rented finally, she saw cars there. When she moved into her apartment, the place across from her was vacant and she moved in when she was about 3 months pregnant, now her son was 3 months old so she'd been living in her place for 9 months. She shrugged it off, she wasn't very social with anyone. Allison liked to keep to herself, no one knew she was living back in Berk but her parents and she had no friends. She was lonely honestly but she rather be that way so no one could hurt her or her son, she didn't care if Devon was his real father. He didn't care about his son, he didn't even think Jay was his so when Allison gave birth she never named him the father. Allison pressed on towards the store.

[With Scott & Trevor]

Hunter had to work so they were going to take Toothless out for a walk for him, although Hunter had said he'd be home in the next 10 minutes. They returned back to the apartment and saw Hunter was there as was their other friends. They let Toothless inside then themselves to see everyone in the living room of the first floor apartment belonging to Francis and Hunter. "Welcome back guys, thanks for taking Toothless out for me." Hunter smiled a bit.

"It was no trouble, its actually not bad out today." Trevor replied.

"So we all just hanging out then?" Scott blinked, they nodded. Toothless sat by the window staring out of it panting.

"Toothless, off the couch. You know better..." Francis reminded the dog who whimpered sadly. It was silent a few minutes as Toothless suddenly began to bark happily. Francis saw outside the window at what Toothless was looking at. A woman carrying about 6 bags standing at the first floor entrance to the building across from them, she was bending over to pick them up and carry them in. "Huh?..." Francis said, watching her stand up straight as the wind whipped back the hood the woman was wearing and his eyes widened as he dropped his cup to the floor.

"Francis, what the hell..." Scott said quickly.

"What shocked you that much, Francis?" Asked Cassie. Francis pointed to the window for them to look. They all gasped.

"Allison..." At the sound of her name being said, Hunter pushed past them and looked out the window. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He'd never forget that hair or those eyes, it was her. He knew it was her, Toothless was happy and excited, he knew Allison well. It really was her, right there in front of them. Hunter couldn't believe it. Hunter rushed off the couch, slipping as he rounded the corner to reach the main door leading out on to the sidewalk. Hunter ran out.

"Al–Allie!?" He said loud enough for her to hear him, she froze almost and turned around slow to see Hunter standing on the side walk across from her. She couldn't believe it, it was him and not far behind was all of her old friends looking in shock to see her.


	3. Get Comfortable

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 3;**_ Get Comfortable.

Allison had just gotten back from the store and just in time too because the winds were getting stronger, she was worried that Jay might not be warm enough. Thankfully though she made it and brought Jay inside first to lay him in his crib while she folded up the stroller and put the diaper bag away, once all that was settled she went back outside and picked up her groceries to take them inside when she heard a dog barking, she ignored it and kept moving and then in the silence as she was about to walk inside she heard someone call her name, she turned slowly with wide eyes to see Hunter Haddock standing there across the street on the sidewalk, then behind him Francis, Scott, Trevor, Rosalina, and Cassie. All her old friends that she left 2 years ago.

' _Shit...'_ She thought in fear almost seeing him there, seeing them all there.

"Allie?..." Hunter said slower now as he slowly walked across the street towards her, Allison backed up slowly.

"Sorry, you got the wrong girl." Allison said quicky trying to retreat into her apartment, before she could Toothless bounded across the road and practically tackled her down. He jumped up and licked her face.

"Its definitely you, Allison. Toothless only jumps up on one person and that is you." Hunter chuckled a bit as he rubbed Toothless's head and his dog settled down. "Gods its been so long since we've seen you, what...happened?" Hunter said to her slowly. Of course she couldn't get out of it, Hunter was right. Toothless only jumped on her for some reason. She was caught and couldn't run. Allison sighed closing her eyes and picking up her bags.

"You want to know the truth then come inside but keep your voices down." Allison told them as she turned and walked into her apartment with her bags in her hands. Hunter was a little surprised to hear her tone, why wasn't she happy to see them after two years? She seemed almost upset they saw her. Hunter looked back at them as they closed the door to the apartment after Francis got the keys as they headed across the street now and entered Allison's apartment. When they were all in she shut the door and opened a few curtains to let the light in.

Right away they saw a small bathroom on their right, then a bedroom off to the left. Straight ahead was a tile floor kitchen, on the right was cabinets, above and below, a window over the sink, then a small wrap around counter. On the left was a fridge, small counter space then stove. Then ahead was a red carpeted living room with a small television on a stand, few movies, two couches and a rocking chair. Astrid put the bags on the counter and began to put things away slowly as the others watched her wondering about everything. A week ago they were saying they'd never see Allison again and yet here they were standing in her living room.

"You guys can sit down..." Allison said softly. They all took a seat with Hunter, Cassie, and Trevor on the little love seat couch, then Scott, Heather, Francis, and Rosaline on the big one. Allison finished putting her things away then walked in to the living room sitting on one of the stools from the counter as Toothless came over and laid his head on her lap looking up at her with his big green eyes, "Hey Toothless. Missed you too buddy." Allison said softly as she reached her hand over and began to stroke his head and rub under his chin making him close his eyes relaxed.

"So...This is a nice place you got here..." Scott said breaking the silence.

Allison shrugged, "Its affordable and suits my needs. Been here for 9 months, going on 10."

"Wait, you've been here for 9 months...?" Heather asked.

"Yep." Allison nodded.

"We've been across the street for the last 6 months...How have we never seen you?" Trevor stated.

"I don't leave my apartment often unless its for the store or doctors appointments." Allison admitted.

"But still...Where have you been all this time? The last time we saw you...It was that day during junior year...You just left." Hunter asked now deciding to ask the obvious question. Allison sighed getting up off the stool and almost hugging herself as she turned the opposite way from them.

"Well for 9 months...I've been here. The rest...I was on Berserk Isle with my ex boyfriend..." Allison said looking down.

"WHAT?" They yelled in shock, she whipped around to hush them quickly. It fell silent as she looked towards the bedroom door.

"Is your boyfriend here and sleeping or something?" Trevor asked curiously, she shook her head. Allison sighed, thankful Jay was still asleep.

"The walls are...really thin and my upstairs neighbors...don't like a lot of noise is all..." Allison lied, she didn't want them to know about Jay. She was only going to tell them where she'd been, she didn't want to mention having a child too. She wanted them to go and leave her alone but of course now that they knew she lived there her only two options were to deal with it or move. The second options was exactly affordable right now so she had to deal with them living across the street.

"Sorry...We'll keep it down. Just tell us what happened to you, you literally just bailed on us that day. Hunter told us you left the school during lunch and got into some car and were gone, and even that night we went to ask your parents and they said you left with a friend. Was it your boyfriend?" Rosaline asked now.

"Yes. It was. I dropped out at 17, moved to Berserk Isle with him, got my GED and then after a year...Things just weren't working so we broke up. My parents had kicked me out so I found my own place and been here since..." Allison sighed to them.

"Why the hell...or who the hell did you date from Berserk Isle...That's an hour and 30 minute drive like North-East of here..." Francis asked now.

"I met him...the night of the football game, the one held a few days before the Halloween dance...We just started talking a lot and then got together." Allison replied.

"Oh my Gods, you got with that guy who was eyeing you up from the bus right? The quarterback from the other team!" Rosaline blinked.

"Yep, Devon Landvik. He gave me his number...We texted and talked a few months then decided to get into a relationship...And we agreed to keep it a secret until we figured something else out...I got really behind in my studies and when they told me I was gonna have to do summer school and stay back a year...I dropped out. Devon picked me up at the school...My parents kicked me out for dropping out, then I just moved to Beserk with him for a year...When things stopped working...I came back and well...Here I am." Allison explained. Sure she left out some major facts like the abuse, constant sex, and the fact she had a child but they didn't need to know that.

"You dated that player? Oh Allie...You should of told us so we could warn you..." Cassie said sadly.

"Um excuse me, you two are the ones who told me to go for it..." Allison remarked.

"That was before we knew the truth about him..." Rosaline frowned a bit.

"Why do you think I left him? Because he changed and showed...me his true self. Everything I thought I loved was just an act..." Allison closed her eyes. Hunter got up to walk over to her in hopes of comforting her but she almost shied away sadly.

"Allie...Its okay, you're...home now and you have us again. Just like it used to be." Hunter tried, then through the silence they heard whimpering and finally crying. Allison sighed a bit, as she moved away from them and towards the bedroom. She entered it quietly as she picked up Jay, then changed him. The others eyes widened when they saw him Allison come out holding the baby boy in her arms. "Allie...Is that...a baby? Is that why you told us to be quiet? Are you baby sitting?"

Allison faced them now, a serious look in her eyes. "Yes it's a baby and no...I'm not babysitting. This is...my son." All of their mouths dropped open. There was an awkward silence in the room for a good 3 minutes, "This is why when I got back to Berk...I didn't come looking for anyone...Because I was pregnant, and 3 months ago I gave birth to this little guy." Allison opened the cupboard up with Jay's bottle things in it as she made a quick 4oz bottle, added the water, then gave it a shake before sitting down and feeding it to him.

"So clearly you left a lot out of your story." Scott mentioned first.

"Look, I wasn't planning on running into anyone today...I was pretty sure you'd all forgotten about me..." Allison mumbled.

"Allie really? You just...disappeared from Berk. Of course we haven't forgotten you, we were talking about you last week actually. Saying how we looked for you all of summer before senior year...You were our best friend...and you just left us all without a word." Heather stated.

"I made a lot of bad decisions...I'm not proud of any of them, but this lil guy right here is something I will never regret." Allison sighed looking down at her son with a soft smile as she moved some of Jay's very thin and light blonde hair that had orange tints in it.

"So can you tell us the real story?..." Rosaline asked curiously.

"After he's back to bed, he's awake ahead of schedule right now...He wasn't due up until 4." Allison said lightly, the others nodding just watching her feed her son.

"What's his name?" Cassie asked gently after 5 minutes.

"Jay Michael Hofferson..." Allison replied softly as Jay finished the bottle and she put it on the table beside her as she adjusted the burp cloth on her shoulder and burped him, after that he began to cry again. "Ssh now little one. I know, you're still sleepy." Astrid soothed as he stood up and began to rock him while standing, just swaying a bit. The cries became soft whimpers.

"Can we help at all?" Heather asked.

"He knows something is different, its been me and him since he was born...Just ssh..." Allison said putting a finger to her lips as she pulled her phone from her back pockets and scrolled a few times before pressing something and turning the sound up while she continued to rock Jay in her arms as a light tune began to play.

 _"I can't take it on my own. I can't make it all alone. I'm powerless, yeah I confess. I lose myself in my excess. I'm powerless..."_ It took them by surprise to hear her start singing. _"Now I remember all I've done. Now I know why I was numb. I'm powerless, how I obsess. I lose myself till I'm' out of breath. Resented all, I had to hide...Been living with this shame inside."_ Allison closed her eyes lightly rubbing her son's back.

 _"And I could lie to myself, and say 'I'm strong enough'! But I know in time I'll self destruct, in the greatest 'scape and endless rush. And I could try to tell myself, 'There's no one I can trust'. But I know I need humility, help to save my soul and sanity. Lord, I'll never give it up...I'm completely powerless...I'm completely powerless."_ Allison took a breath calming down, everyone still watched intently. Amazed by how fast she managed to get her son to relax and start closing his eye as he fell asleep.

 _"I could run eternally, from all the hurt inside of me. I'm powerless, and I can't rest. I abuse myself till my life's a mess. The more I fight, the more I lie. I push my pain down with my pride!"_ They watched her adjust her arms so that way Jay was laying across her stomach and his arm was under hers, his head resting on her chest almost completely asleep.

 _"And I could lie to myself, and say 'I'm strong enough'! But I know in time I'll self destruct, in the greatest 'scape and endless rush. And I could try to tell myself, 'There's no one I can trust'. But I know I need humility, help to save my soul and sanity...Lord, I'll never give it up. I'm completely powerless...I'm completely powerless...I'm completely powerless."_ She paused the song by tapping it as she kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams little man." Allison whispered as she took him back in to the bedroom and laid him down in the crib, flipped on the monitor in there and then turned on his mobile hanging over the bed before exiting the room and shutting the door quietly. She turned the other monitor on which sat on the table where the bottle was. "And before you ask...Yes, Devon is his father. He just doesn't give a shit about him..." Allison mumbled as she took the finished bottle to the sink to clean it.

"What a prick...How can anyone abandon their own child..." Cassie frowned sadly.

"As far as I'm concerned...I don't care. Jay is the most perfect baby a single mom on her own could ask for..." Allison said putting the bottle in the strainer to dry then got another one out and prepared it for the next feeding before sitting back down in the rocking chair with a sigh.

"Allie...Tell us what happened the last two years..." Hunter asked softly looking at her.

"Everything I told you before was the truth. I started dating Devon after he and I met at that football game. We talked about 5 months before decided to date. On my 17th birthday...I gave him my virginity. Afterwards when I'd turned 17, after being told I'd have to do summer school and repeat the 11th grade...I dropped out and found a GED program. Being I'd dropped out that day, I couldn't stay so I had Devon meet me at the school and I didn't have the heart to tell any of you I was leaving. In the car...Devon asked me to move in with him since it was just him and his dad who apparently was never home. Since I was considered an adult by Archipelago laws...I said I'd live with him. My parents found out I dropped out and kicked me out. So the next day when my parents were working, I snuck back in the house to get my things and was gone and on Berserk before they got home." Allison started closing her eyes.

"That's why they seemed so cold when we asked where you were..." Heather pouted.

"We went looking for you there and were told you left with a friend after choosing to move out." Francis added in.

"Hah, that's the lie they gave you to cover up them kicking me out?...Wow." Allison forced a small laugh shaking her head. "Anyway...Things with Devon were fine for a while, we were both working and living in his dad's basement. Then around 6 months afterwards...We started to argue a lot, and it just got progressively worse." Allison rubbed her arm a bit.

"Allison...Did he get abusive with you?" Hunter asked firmly.

"At first I thought he was just trying to get me to get out of his way but...When it didn't stop...I felt trapped, and scared to make him mad. The first time he put his hands on me, we'd been in an argument and he tried to storm out. I was standing in the door way...He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the side and against the wall...I had a few bruises from being grabbed so hard. I just let it go...Then it kept happening and I wanted to leave him but I had no way out...I didn't have a car or any money, not enough to get back to Berk..." Allison looked down.

"You should have called one of us, Allison. We would of come in a heartbeat!" Heather exclaimed remembering to keep her voice down.

"I didn't have a phone. My parents shut mine off and took it after kicking me out. And I was afraid to use the house phone, because he'd always check the outgoing and incoming calls. If there was a number he didn't recognize...He assumed it was me trying to leave him and I'd get hit...He made it so I could only work 3 days a week for 4 hours, and he'd always pick me up. I had to have dinner ready when he got home, I had to do all the cleaning, and cooking..." Allison trailed off.

"Was it just physical abuse?..." Trevor asked.

Allison shook her head, "No. Emotional too...Always calling me names, putting me down...Then there was him always wanting sex and if I refused to give it to him..." She closed her eyes again.

"He would...force you to have sex with him? And if you refused he hit you?" Hunter asked clear anger showing through now. He was in love with Allison, of course it pissed him off to know she was hurt and he never knew. Allison nodded.

"Allie honey that's rape if you said no, even if you agreed you still didn't want it! You should have him arrested..." Rosaline said quickly.

"I was terrified of him...I didn't dare test the limits of his patience or mood...But one day at work...A coworker noticed the bruises, she let me use her phone to call my parents and I begged them to let me come home. They said I could as long as I proved I had my GED and got a job right away. I agreed to it, and then the next time Devon was working...My coworker came and picked me up, drove me back to Berk. I started working at Dragons Nest again, and showed my parents my GED. Once I saved enough to get a phone again...I was going to call you guys...Then I missed two periods, and found out I was pregnant...And I just...didn't want anyone to know that I got knocked up by my abusive ex...My parents found out, and...kicked me out again. They gave me a month to get out..." Allison sighed.

"Oh my Odin, you should have called us! We have an extra bedroom in our apartment..." Heather said now.

"I was scared...So I found this place. Its about 250 a month...And I pay my own phone and electric...Island assistance for insurance and food. After moving here...I called Devon to tell him I was pregnant, and when I gave birth...He did have the right to know. He said it wasn't his kid and didn't care. I went through the pregnancy alone, the appointments, labor and delivery...I stayed in the hospital two days then...came home and just been raising him. I go back to work next week...And that's...everything." Allison took a breath.

"I knew something wasn't right..." Hunter sighed out.

"We wouldn't have judged you, Allison...We've all been friends since 5th grade, and if you'd needed help you could have told us..." Scott mentioned.

"I know, and so many times I've gotten close to calling but I always backed out...And thought I was better off alone." Allison looked down.

"Well you have us now. And we'll do all we can...Have you seen your parents since they kicked you out the second time?" Heather asked.

"Nope. They refuse to see me or Jay, they won't even acknowledge him as their grandson...They know my number and where I am...But just like Devon...They don't care. So its been just me and the lil man the last 9 months or so..." Allison shrugged.

"He's beautiful..." Cassie smiled softly.

"Yeah he is...Best baby in the world..." Allison smiled back.

"Aren't you like super tired from all the late nights?" Rosaline asked.

"A little but its part of being a mom. Jay is on a schedule...He gets a bottle every 4-5 hours...Sometimes 3, it depends." Allison stated. "My day starts at 5am. I get his bottle, diaper, and clothes ready. Then I enjoy some coffee, then at 5:30am he gets changed, dressed, and his bottle before going back to sleep until about 8:30-9am while I shower and get ready for the day. I change him, give him another bottle. So on and so forth. After the 9am feeding I keep him up for 30 minutes or so then he goes back to sleep and I clean the apartment. When he gets up again around 1:30, changed, and bottle before we take a walk up and down the street or go to the store. His final bottle of the night is around 1:30-2am with a little infant cereal to push him to 5 or 5:30am. Then we begin again." Allison said softly.

"That's pretty impressive. And he's not colic or anything?" Heather asked.

"Not at all and you saw how calm he is." Allison smiled lightly.

"When was he born?" Scott asked curiously.

"November 1st at 10:44pm in Berk General." Allison replied.

"How many hours of labor were you in?..." Cassie blinked.

"14 hours, then 6 minutes of pushing." Allison said.

"We're so sorry we weren't here for you..." Heather got up to hug her.

"Don't apologize...It's my fault. I didn't tell anyone what was going on." Allison said as she hugged Heather back, then Rosaline and Cassie.

"We're just glad you're okay..." Hunter said softly as he was last to hug Allison, time seemed to stop for him as he held her in his arms. He knew she didn't just bail for no reason, this Devon guy put it in her head she'd be better off with him and she agreed to it. With all she'd been through, even becoming a mom it didn't change how he felt for Allison. And now that she was back and living across from them, he could protect her. "Some of us really missed you, Allison." He added pulling from the hug and looking down into her eyes.

"I missed you guys too." Allison said softly as they all did a group hug, Allison for the first time in two years felt great and that everything would be just fine. She had her friends back, her second family. And it was even better because she was close to them, or the boys at least.


	4. Test Myself

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 4;**_ Test Myself.

Though it had been by accident of her running into her high school friends again 3 months ago, it honestly felt good too. She loved it having people to talk too and hang out with, and to add to the good feeling they loved her son. They all made an effort to call or see her as much as possible, and helped her when they could even if it was just holding Jay so she could get the mail or go to the bathroom. Hunter spent the most time with her, he was over every day waiting for his chance to tell Allison how he felt about her and had felt since he met her in the 4th grade. But it was hard because he could tell with all she had going on between raising her son, and working that she wasn't ready for a relationship.

And there was more to thank on that subject too for him. The more he was around Allison with her fast growing son, the more the kid might get attached and Hunter didn't know if he was ready for that responsibility yet. He knew that if he wanted to be with Allison then he'd have to accept Jay into his life too. This is something he'd been keeping to himself although his friends were starting to catch on that he seemed very hesitant to ask Allison out after he'd been waiting for her for so long. But something else they were noticing was that Allison was distancing herself again, saying she was working a lot, or didn't feel good, or that Jay was sick.

"Hunter!" Cassie yelled to get his attention after noticing he had been zoning out for 10 minutes.

"Huh, sorry. What did you say?" Hunter said with a soft smile.

"I had said, do you think Allie is okay? She's been...really distant lately, like last time. We're all kind of concerned." Heather stated again.

"Yeah I noticed that...She said she was sick yesterday and didn't want us to come over so we didn't get sick too." Hunter replied to her.

"Well I mean...These were the excuses she gave us last time when she was actually seeing that jerk ex of hers...And hiding it from us." Scott pointed out.

"Scott's right...She barely answers texts or calls, and I dropped by the Dragons nest after work and her boss said Allison took a week off for personal reasons. I've barely seen her leave the house...I'm worried. I think we should go over and check on her." Rosaline sighed looking at them.

"Well we can't all go...Hunter, why don't you since you care the most?" Francis suggested.

"Fine...Come on Tooth." Hunter said as Toothless got up from his bed and followed behind his human slowly with a yawn and stretch. It had been another night where they all got together to hang out, they had invited Allison but she declined saying she didn't feel good again and that is what prompted the whole conversation that Allison was using excuses like last time and was distancing herself from them, as if she were hiding something. Hunter was concerned of course but at the same time he didn't want to go bother her in case she was sick.

Reaching across the street to the entrance to Allison's apartment he took a deep breath and knocked lightly then waited, after 2 minutes he was about to assume she wasn't home and return to his apartment but then be heard the deadbolt flip and looked back to the door to see it open. Allison poked her head through, she looked terrible. "Hunter? What are...you doing over here?" Allison asked.

"Just wanted to see if you're okay...You've sick for a few days now." Hunter replied gently to her.

"Yeah its just a stomach bug, and Jay is sick too so he's not eating or sleeping well..." Allison replied.

"Why don't you let me help you...You need your sleep or you aren't going to get better..." Hunter offered.

"But then you'll get sick, Hunter...Really, I'm okay...Its my...responsi–..." Her eyes widened as she moved away from the door covering her mouth, and then Hunter heard throwing up. Toothless whimpered at him almost and Hunter knew what that means, that he was worried for Allison too.

"I know bud, I'm worried too." Hunter replied to him, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Toothless moved to the bathroom door and whined softly nudging Allison's arm, she looked over at him with a weak smile.

"Hey Toothless..." She said as Toothless licked her cheek. Hunter looked around the apartment, he could tell it hadn't been cleaned Allison level of clean in a few days. There were bottles all around, dishes on the sink and stove, the floor needed mopping, and the rug vacuuming. The stove could use a cleaning too, Hunter felt bad. They'd all been assuming she was ducking them when in reality she really was sick, so was jay and that mean Allison was up taking care of Jay instead of herself. Hunter was going to help her out, he pulled his phone and texted Francis. _=She's okay, just sick with a stomach bug and Jay is too. Gonna stay and help her out.=_ He put the phone back in his pocket and shut Allison's door.

"Allie, I'm gonna stay and help you out okay? You need your rest or you won't get better..." Hunter told her.

"No, really...Its okay." Allison replied walking out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet now.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're sick, and you can barely stand right now. Go lay down..." Hunter said motioning to the bedroom. Then there was crying and Allison sighed going to get Jay, Hunter walked ahead of her and opened the bedroom door. He saw Jay in the crib and picked him up carefully. "Hey there, Jay..." Hunter smiled as he took him to the changing table and laid him down with one of his toys that rattled when you shook it. Hunter unsnapped the bottom of the clothes, got a new diaper then set it aside. He took the old one off, positioned the new one, wiped Jay, added a little powder, then closed the diaper securing it with the two sticky flaps, then closed up the bottom of the clothes. He picked Jay up again and saw Allison standing there in shock.

"I didn't know you knew how to change a diaper..." Allison blinked a little.

"I didn't. I've watched you do it about 300 times since we all met up again. And I know how to do the bottles too. Let me take care of Jay and you go rest a bit okay?" Hunter offered softly.

"Hunt...I–I don't know..." Allison said unsure of how to handle this. She knew Hunter would never hurt Jay, but Allison hadn't left Jay alone with anyone since the day he was born and she left him with the nurses on staff.

"Allie, it's not like I'm leaving the house with him. We'll stay out here in the living room, you take bedroom and relax. I can do this, and if something happens that I can't figure out...I promise I'll come get you. Come on, you know you can trust me." Hunter smiled.

Allison sighed, she did feel terrible and needed her sleep. She'd been up for hours with Jay all night, she closed her eyes nodding. "Alright...Let me get his playpen, extra diapers, and wipes for you..." Allison agreed. Hunter nodded smiling as Allison went to a room off the back of the apartment near the living room, she got a long square object and brought it in the living room. Allison unzipped the bag and pulled out the playpen, she set it up and put the mat down. Then she got a stack of diapers, the box of wipes, and two blankets. She laid one down in the playpen, tucking it under the thin mattress then laid the lighter blanket down. "Y–you sure you know how to do the bottles...He gets different amounts at different parts of the day..." Allison said quickly.

"Allison, we've been in your life for 3 months now. We've all seen you do it before and we know his schedule. We're pretty much all his unofficial aunts and uncles, plus guard dog. He will be fine with me, now go lay down and if you need anything then let me know. Cassie, Heather, Scott, Trevor, Rosaline, and Francis are all across the street if I need help." Hunter chuckled a bit.

Allison nodded to him as she kissed Jay's forehead with a light smile, "Mommy is just gonna go lay down for a little bit okay baby. Hunter is gonna take care of you for me so be a good boy for mama. I love you lil man..." Allison nuzzled her nose to Jay's making him giggle a bit before Allison backed up and headed into the bedroom, then she closed the door. Hunter looked down at Jay now.

"Well just you and me little guy. What do you wanna do first?" Hunter asked him, then checked the clock. "You're not due for another feeding for another hour...So I guess we'll play a bit...Uh...Baby games...Right...Oh, peek a boo is always a fan favorite." Hunter said as he set Jay on the couch, thankfully the child was able to sit up on his own now. Hunter crouched a bit to hide himself the popped up. "Peek a boo." At first nothing, then a lip twitch to a smile before it returned to normal. Hunter did this about 15 more times before Jay got bored of it, so then Hunter put him in the playpen with a few toys that squeaked and made noise. Toothless moved by the playpen as Jay kept trying to get him, he even started giggling a bit.

"Good job, Toothless...Okay while he's entertained...I guess I can help Allie out by cleaning up a bit for her..." Hunter said as he moved to the leftovers sitting on the stove. He dug through a cabinet to find a plastic bowl and lid, he put the leftovers in the fridge then took the dishes to the sink. He moved around the kitchen and living room to find all the bottles then set them up on the counter off to the side so he could do them afterwards. He knew Allie washed them separate from other dishes. Hunter began washing the bowls, dishes, cups, utensils, then pots and pans last. Hunter got a dishrag and laid it out on the counter on the other side of the sink as he started the water and got it warmer, then he began cleaning the bottles, nipples, and covers. He set those on the dishrag before drying his hands.

"Okay dishes and bottles are drying...Can't vacuum because she's asleep so...I guess counters, stove, sweep, and mop the kitchen for now." Hunter smiled, this honestly felt good to do. He had been almost positive Allison wouldn't agree to him watching Jay alone so she could sleep and rest. But oddly enough she was allowing it so he had to make sure he did good or she might find a reason not to trust him anymore. That and he was doing this because he wanted to see if he could handle Jay on his own. Hunter wanted to be with Allison, and in order to do that he had to essentially be with Jay too. Besides that, and Allison might not be with him if she saw he wasn't good with Jay. Hunter was sort of testing himself in this sense.

Hunter checked the time, Jay wasn't due for another feeding for 40 minutes and currently was content trying to get Toothless through the mesh wall of the playpen. So he was good for now. Hunter got the sponge and began to clean the stove and counter beside it, then he rinsed it out and did the counter spaces that weren't being used by drying dishes. Once he'd done that, the dishes were dry so he began to put those away. He made sure the strainer was dry too before putting it under the sink then drying that part of the counter. After that was done he moved on to assembling the bottles again which was easy because the sizes were all by color. Dark blue for 8oz, light blue for 6oz, and green for 4oz.

He put all the bottles away in the cabinet labeled _**'Jay'**_ except for one which he left out for Jay's feeding in 25 minutes. Hunter got the broom and began to sweep the kitchen floor, that didn't take more than 5 minutes to complete. After this he mopped it lightly and sat in the living room tidying it up a bit while he waited for the kitchen floor to dry. Thankfully it did just as the clock hit time for Jay's feeding so Hunter got the bottle ready and picked Hunter up after getting a bib, then burp cloth. Hunter sat down in the rocking chair, put the bottle down on the table beside it as he then got the bib on Jay carefully, then he gave Jay the bottle. Toothless laid down off to the side relaxing while Hunter fed Jay.

Hunter knew that Allison usually stopped Jay's feeding about half way through whatever size bottle Jay was getting at the time. This was the lunch time feeding, so it was an 6oz bottle and it should take him to the 3:30 feeding. At the half mark of 3oz he pulled the bottle from Jay's mouth and set it down to burp him, and that didn't take long at all. After 1 minute or so, Hunter gave him the rest of the bottle. When that was empty, Hunter burped him again before taking the bib off. Jay just stared up at him. "Well buddy, think your mommy will like that the house is clean when she wakes up?" Hunter asked him. Jay smiled cutely at him. "I think so too."

Jay yawned and nestled in Hunter's arms comfortably before falling asleep there. Hunter was a bit shocked, he'd heard that sometimes babies didn't take well to strangers and though Hunter and the others had been over, it didn't make sense that Jay was so comfortable around him. Even the others started getting whimpers or crying by this point and then Allison would have to take him explaining that Jay was a mama's boy since she took care of him a majority of the time. But here Jay was sleeping on him contently. It made Hunter wonder if Jay was comfortable around him because he loved Allison so much, did babies pick up on emotions? He'd have to ask. After 10 minutes of holding Jay there, Hunter put him in the playpen carefully and covered him up. Hunter smiled just staring at him asleep.

Jay looked like Allison, though now that he was older Jay had a blue eyes and his hair had darkened slightly from its blonde to a strawberry blond. Hunter assumed this was because of Devon who Allison had mentioned before had dark green eyes and red hair, strange mix but that wasn't Hunter's problem since in his opinion Jay looked more like Allison than Devon who Hunter slightly remembered from the games Berk played against Berserk. It actually made Hunter mad that this guy had hurt Allison, and he wanted to track him down and kick his ass but he held back knowing Allie just wanted to put it behind her and raise her son without that jerk in her life. Hunter could respect that of course, he'd never do anything that would upset Allison. He couldn't. She'd been through enough as it was.

Hunter got the broom again, he decided he'd sweep the living room as clear of dust and debris as he could since he couldn't vacuum with both Jay and Allison asleep. He felt his phone vibrate to see Scott calling, he rolled his eyes. "What's up, Scott?" He whispered.

" _Why you whispering? Kid asleep?" Scott asked curiously._

"Yes, and so is Allie...I told her to rest and I'd take care of Jay for her. I just got him to sleep and she's been out for about an hour." Hunter replied.

" _So she really was sick?" Came Rosaline's voice._

"Yeah stomach bug, she looked terrible guys. I had to do something...I'm even cleaning her house because she hasn't had time or been up to it. I thought it'd be a nice surprise when she wakes up to not have to worry about it. I'll be back home tonight, I just wanna make sure she's okay before I leave." Hunter said softly.

" _You ever gonna ask her out?" Scott questioned._ Hunter went quiet a few minutes before sighing.

"Eventually. Its just not the right time too...There's...a lot to figure out still. I'll talk to ya later guys." Hunter then ended the call before they could say anything else. He slipped his phone into his pocket with another sigh as he went back to sweeping the living room floor.

[The Boy's Apartment]

Scott put his phone down looking at them worried. "He says its not the right time? Hadn't he wanted to ask her out as soon as he saw her again?"

"I think that was before he knew she had a child..." Heather said softly now.

"What difference does it make, he wants to date her not the kid?" Trevor pointed out.

"But technically he does. Well, he doesn't have to date the kid but he does have to accept him into his life. Hunter can't just date Allison because she has her son to think about and if things get serious between them then Hunter has to step up to the plate to be the kid's dad pretty much." Francis added now in a matter of fact tone.

"Right because that Devon jerk isn't taking care of Jay...So if Hunter is with Allison, he has to accept the kid in his life too. You think maybe he's scared to take on such a responsibility and that's why he's hesitating?" Cassie questioned.

"Its possible but if that is true then why is he over there letting her sleep and taking care of the baby?" Scott shrugged.

"Maybe he's...testing himself to see if he can? A baby is hard work, we've all seen that when we hang out there. And they get harder as they get older. A guy from the outside, meaning Hunter in this case has to accept that job if he's with Allison. He doesn't have to be dad right away, not until a time if they got married. But with the kid being so young, Jay might get attached to Hunter as his father since that would be the male in his life who has been taking care of him since he was little. It sends a mixed signal to the child and Hunter knows that, he doesn't want to confuse Jay or hurt him emotionally." Heather stated now.

"So Hunter is scared that the kid is gonna believe that Hunter is his father? Isn't that what would happen if they got married, because Hunter would adopt him?" Trevor blinked.

"But the fact stands at they aren't married, not even dating and if they start dating...Hunter will always be around Allison, and she'll want to know Hunter is okay having a child in his life because if he can't then she won't be with him or if she feels Hunter can't take care of Jay with her as a couple then she won't be with him. She can't just think about her now, she has to think about Jay too. So I think Hunter is testing himself right now, if he can handle Jay alone while Allison is sick because if he can't handle something like this being just her friend then he can't do it as a boyfriend." Cassie frowned.

"Well maybe we can talk to him about it when he gets back, offer some suggestions. I mean he loves Allie, that much is clear. And he waited years for her, he's been wanting to ask her out since what? 7th grade? 8th maybe? Then he waited 2 years after she like vanished..." Rosaline said now.

"Well for now we have to wait." Heather replied, the rest nodded as they went back to just talking among themselves about whatever came to mind.

[Allison's Apartment; 2 Hours Later]

Allison woke up slowly, she felt for her phone and checked the time to see it was about 2:15pm. She still felt sick but at least her headache was gone. She got herself out of bed then exited the bedroom, she noticed right away the apartment wasn't how she left it. Everything was clean. Dishes were done and put away, all the bottles had been picked up, washed, and put away. The floors were clean and Hunter was sitting on the couch with his phone, he noticed her up and put the phone in his pocket to walk over to her. Allison saw Jay fast asleep in the playpen with Toothless guarding him, also asleep.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Hunter asked her gently.

"Um...better I guess. Hunter...Did you...clean my apartment for me?" Allison asked curiously.

"Yeah...I figured with you...being sick you hadn't gotten around to it yet and I thought you might wake up happy to know you didn't have to jump right into cleaning..." Hunter chuckled a little rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't have to do that...I was going too after I woke up..." Allison mumbled, feeling bad that she'd been so sick she couldn't even take care of her house.

"Allison relax will you, we all need a little help sometimes. Jay's been asleep since 12:15, he took the whole 6oz bottle, burped twice for me." Hunter informed her.

"He didn't throw any of it up? O–or feel warm right?" Allison asked.

"No he felt fine to me and kept everything down. We played peek a boo for 7 minutes, then I put him in the playpen to play with his toys, although he spent that hour trying to get Toothless through the wall of the playpen. I did the dishes, put your leftovers away, cleaned the counters and stove, oh and mopped and swept too. I did the bathroom, and swept the rug in the living room." Hunter smiled proudly to her.

"Thank you, Hunter...I'm glad Jay didn't give you any trouble..." Allison offered a smile.

"Thor no, he was perfect. Didn't cry once, he actually fell asleep on me after the bottle." Hunter smiled back. "And you're welcome." Hunter added.

"I could seriously kiss you right now for doing all this work for me...But I don't want to get you sick. Instead...How about you...come over for dinner tomorrow night? My treat." Allison asked him with a faint blush on her cheeks. Hunter felt his cheeks heat up at what she said about kissing him for him taking care of Jay and the apartment for her while she was sick. He composed himself with a smile.

"I'll be here, just give me a time." Hunter replied.

"5:30..." Allison told him. Hunter nodded as he gave her a light hug before giving a whistle to Toothless who got up and followed him to the door.

"See you tomorrow then, Allie. I'm glad you're feeling better." Hunter said, Allie nodded as Hunter left with Toothless and returned across the street. Allison smiled lightly, something about Hunter made her heart soar. They'd been friends for years up until the two where she was with Devon and had a child but yet in all that Allison found it funny that she'd been so close to Hunter all this time and never noticed it until that day 3 months ago when Hunter ran outside saying her name. Allison closed the door to her apartment and relaxed on the couch until Jay's next feeding. Tomorrow would be fun, they were having dinner together as her thank you to him for all the cleaning he did. Was it bad for her to say she couldn't wait to have him over again?


	5. Dinner Confessions

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 5;**_ Dinner Confessions.

Hunter was honestly a little nervous about dinner at Allison's tonight. He knew it was more or less just a thank you dinner from her for him taking care of the house and Jay while she was sick but he still felt nervous about it being just them, and Jay of course. But Allison set dinner for 5:30 when Jay would be sleeping so it technically would be just them. Hunter had been thinking about it all night since he returned to his apartment with Toothless after leaving Allison's. It was just a friendly dinner, it wasn't a date or nothing. When Hunter got home that night, he was mob rushed by his friends to know what happened while he was there. He was currently at work stocking shelves of cat food while thinking back to it.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Right after leaving Allison's he returned across the street to his apartment with Toothless following beside him, upon opening the door he was rushed by his friends asking a barrage of questions, he sighed as Toothless barked at them and they backed up. "Thanks bud..." Hunter said rubbing his head. "And the rest of you..Back the fuck. Can't a man get a second to breathe in his own house?..." Hunter mumbled walking past them with Toothless until he reached the living room to plop down on the couch. His friends walked in and sort of sat around him curiously staring._

" _So...Did she like reject you or something?" Trevor asked._

" _What? No no. I never asked her out, she's been asleep the last 3 hours...Like I said." Hunter retorted._

" _Well you came in with such a bad mood, we thought maybe she turned you down." Scott mentioned._

" _Nah, I'm just tired." Hunter replied with his eyes closed as Toothless jumped on the couch then attempted to curl up on his humans lap, Hunter stroked the top of his head relaxing._

" _All you did was babysit, how is that tiring?" Heather blinked._

" _I did more than babysit, I cleaned her apartment for her because it was a mess. She's been so sick the last few days that she hasn't gotten around to cleaning so while she was sleeping and Jay was playing with Toothless through the playpen wall I did the dishes, cleaned Jay's bottles, cleaned the stove, swept and mopped the kitchen, gave Jay his bottle, he fell asleep in my arms. I laid him down in the playpen, swept the rug, and cleaned the bathroom for her. She woke up and thanked me and I came back here." Hunter explained._

" _Dude that was like prime time to ask her out!" Scott exclaimed. Hunter sighed closing his eyes as Toothless looked up at him with concerned eyes._

" _Will you get off my back about it...She's got enough going on without a guy she hasn't seen in 2 years wanting to be with her." Hunter mumbled. They all backed up a little hearing his tone, he sounded angry about it._

" _You don't think she'll want to be with you?" Cassie asked softly now._

" _I don't know. I don't know about anything right now. 3 months ago we were sitting around talking about the fact we may never see her again...And then a week later we found out she was living across the street from us guys? You guys know I love her more than anything else, anyone else but...I just don't think getting into a relationship after what she's been through is a good idea." Hunter stated._

" _You're worried about Jay getting attached, aren't you?" Heather questioned, Hunter didn't say anything._

" _He's already starting too..." Hunter said after about a minute of silence. They looked at him curiously now, "You know how when we've all been over there hanging out the last few months and when he gets antsy after about 5 minutes...When I fed him earlier, he fell asleep in my arms. He didn't cry once, he slept there 10 minutes before I put him down in the playpen. He even laughed when I played peek a boo with him..." Hunter sighed._

" _So he's comfortable with you is all. Babies can sense how their parents feel..." Francis started._

" _I'm not his parent, Francis. I'm just a friend of Allison's...Same as all of you but Jay doesn't sit quietly with any of you...Or fall asleep on you." Hunter interjected quickly._

" _Let me finish...Maybe Jay can sense how Allie feels around you. The day we met up with her again, after she told us everything...She hugged you the longest, Hunter. Maybe...Allison is just as scared as you are. Maybe she thinks you don't like her, or that you won't want her because of Jay." Francis said now._

" _Or maybe she just doesn't want another relationship after what happened with Devon." Hunter mumbled out as Toothless whined sadly._

" _Look, she trusted you with Jay earlier. We've tried to offer the last few days when she's said she was sick but she told us to stay away so we didn't get sick too. But she let you in the house for 3 hours, and actually slept...She allowed you to take care of her 6 month old son, Hunter. You guys were friends a year before all of us were, you have a closer connection to her..." Rosaline reminded. Hunter looked down, eyes still closed thinking about everything._

" _Hunter, the truth is...Regardless of what we say or do, Allison is back in our lives. Your life too. Jay and Allie are a package deal, this I'm sure you know. If you want her, then you gotta want her kiddo too. You don't have to be dad right away to him, that can be saved for if you two get engaged or married. Either way...If you love Allison, and want to be with her then you have to want Jay too and understand the fact that is her son and he will always come first to her." Francis explained._

" _I know all that...It's just a lot to think about. Sure I love kids and I want my own when I get to that point in my life but...Taking it on now? When I'm only 19, in college, and working almost full time? You don't understand what would be expected of me in the position of being Allison's boyfriend..." Hunter sighed._

" _You already see her at least once a day. Hunter you don't have to be the kids dad off the bat, I'm sure that is a decision you two can come two on your own. Not even, its Allie's choice. I'm sure if you two get together, she'll set ground rules about things pertaining to Jay. She is his mom and she sets those boundaries but other than that you two have normal lives and would have a normal relationship. You both work, she has a child to care for and you have college. It's pretty even as far as responsibilities go on both sides." Heather added now._

" _That's true I suppose but still...I don't want to just throw it on her so suddenly or scare her off." Hunter looked away._

" _But you'll also never know if you don't try. Hell you might even get brownie points with her if you tell her that you don't mind the kid too. Single moms like that, knowing guys taken an interest in them regardless of them having a kid and after what you did for her today...Maybe she's watching how you are with him, to know if she should let herself feel anything for you. Maybe she thinks it'd be pointless because of she holds the fear a guy won't like her because she has a child from a previous relationship. Some guys thinks its drama to take that on." Cassie shrugged._

" _That idiot doesn't bother me...And if he ever comes near Allison or Jay again, I'll tear him a new one for what he did to her..." Hunter growled a bit, eyes narrowing. "I just don't want Jay getting attached to me before both myself and Allison are ready to share parenting or whatever..." Hunter mumbled out._

" _And that's perfectly fine. Talk to her about it, I think she likes you too but like you she is scared of all the outcomes." Francis smiled a bit._

" _I guess the only way to know would be to tell her and see what happens..." Hunter agreed nodding. "I'll tell her tomorrow, she invited me over for dinner after saying she would have kissed me if she wasn't worried about getting me sick too." Hunter blushed a bit._

" _Hold up, back the hell up...What!?" The girls exclaimed, the boys blinking in shock._

" _Will you calm down? Jeeze..." Hunter sighed. "I'll tell you." He rolled his eyes with a chuckle._

 **~End Flashback~**

Hunter smiled as he finished unloading the pallet of cat food on to the shelves, then pushed the cart into the back. Hunter chuckled to himself remembering how his friends reacted when he told them that Allison thanked him for taking care of Jay, and cleaning her apartment. Then informed them she said she would of kissed his cheek but opted to just invite him over for dinner at 5:30. Thankfully he got off work at 4pm, and had gone in around 10:30am after having a 9am class for college. He'd have time to get home, shower, take Toothless for a walk then get across the street to Allie's for 5:30. Hunter remembered having to tell them about 15 times that it wasn't a date, just a friendly thank you dinner between them.

Hunter sighed shaking his head as he got back to work on stocking shelves or helping customers, he loved his job after all. When his shift ended he clocked out, grabbed his small drawstring bag and headed to his car. Starting it up, he buckled his seat belt and drove back to his apartment to start getting ready for the dinner with Allison. All the while trying to figure out the best way to tell her how he felt about her, so far nothing that seemed good enough to tell the woman you've loved since 4th grade that you're madly in love with her.

As planned he got home around 4:15 with traffic times, walked in and instantly took Toothless for his walk up and down the street. By the time that was done it was 4:35 and he gave his dog a few treats, fresh water and food before heading to the bathroom to get a shower in since he had about an hour until he was due at Allison's. When his shower was over he checked his phone to see the time at 5:00, he shaved quick then brushed his teeth and put on deodorant before stepping out seeing Scott, Trevor, and Francis there. Hunter blinked being he was still in only a towel. "Uh...Can I help you?" Hunter asked arching a brow walking past them going towards his room.

"Just making sure you're all good for your date tonight man." Scott smiled.

"Oh Thor..." Hunter smacked his forehead facing them again, "It is NOT a date. Its just dinner at her apartment. Its a thank you...Stop making it such a big deal." Hunter sighed closing his bedroom door to get dressed. He came out 10 minutes later drying his hair then combing it down and hanging his towel on the bathroom hooks on the back of the door. Heading into the living room he saw Heather, Cassie, and Rosaline there with wide smiles. "You say its a date and I swear I'll ban you from the apartment for a week..." He warned checking the time on his phone. _'5:15.'_ He thought, nervousness setting in again.

"We heard ya already...How are you gonna tell her?" Rosaline asked quickly.

"I don't know...Still working on that actually..." Hunter said sitting down on the couch and rubbed Toothless's head softly.

"You are gonna tell her tonight right?" Heather questioned.

"Yes...As soon as I find the right words to say." Hunter replied to them. Cassie pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, just a random assortment of go figure, Allison's favorites. Hunter rolled his eyes at them then arched a brow crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not. A. Date." Hunter repeated firmer.

"We know but no reason you can't drop hints that you feel something for her...Might make telling her easier if she already gets the impression that you think its something more than just a friendly dinner." Heather smiled wide.

"No need to make this more awkward...I don't want to scare her and have her tell me to leave because this being a _date_ isn't what it was supposed to be which is a friendly thank you dinner." Hunter mentioned, more like reminded again.

"Hunter for Odin's sake she said she would have kissed you if she wasn't sick! She didn't say hug, or peck on the cheek. She said KISS according to your words. Say the flowers are like...a thank you for her trusting you with Jay. She'll appreciate the gesture...Just take the flowers and shut up...We're trying to help you." Rosaline mumbled.

"Oh just like you tried to get me to go on all those blind dates when you knew I didn't want too because I love Allison and I said that many times. Do me a favor...Stay out of my love life will ya? I've waited years for Allison so I'm going to do this my way. Now if you'll excuse me..." Hunter said a little harshly as he got his keys and wallet before looking to Toothless. "I'll be back later bud." Hunter then left the house with a sigh. He was going to see how the night went first, if she wanted him to stay after dinner or just go back home. He wanted to see if he could see any signs about her liking him first, then at least he could have a base to work with instead of outright saying how he felt about her.

Hunter knew he loved Allison and her son Jay would take some adjusting but he loved the little dude too. Allison having a kid didn't make Hunter love her any less, if anything it made him love her more because with all she went through on top of having a kid made her stronger and Hunter respected that. Allison dealt with an abusive guy, got kicked out twice, is raising her son, and holding down her own place with a job too. That was extremely commendable in Hunter's eyes. He reached her apartment door and took a deep breath as he reached his hand forward and knocked a few times lightly. Hunter checked his phone to make sure he wasn't too early first, his phone clock read 5:30pm so he knew he was fine. After another 15 seconds, he heard the door unlock and then open revealing Allison there with a soft smile.

"On time as always, Hunter. Come on in." Allison greeted gently. Hunter walked in nodded with a smile as Allison shut the door after he was inside then returned to the stove to stir the food. Hunter could see the 'L' shaped counter where the bottom of the L as it were was already set for two people. Plates, forks, knifes, and even cups. She had two candles going, and Hunter assumed Jay was sleeping before his next feeding. "I wasn't sure what to make until I remembered your favorite was chicken parmigiana with angel hair pasta so I made that." Allison smiled as she checked the oven on the two pieces of chicken baking in there. She closed the door and focused on stirring the sauce and pasta on the stove top.

"Allie you didn't have to go through all that work just for me." Hunter rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"And you didn't have to watch my son, or clean my house for me yesterday so shush up and take pride in knowing I remembered your favorite dish and made it." Allison told him as she shut off the left front burner, then turned down the right back one and covered the sauce as she brought the pasta over to the sink to drain the water. Allison brought it back to the stove to add butter and light 3 blend cheese, then she left both pots there on top as Hunter noticed the stove time still had 5 minutes. "You thirsty?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah actually." Hunter smiled.

"What would you like? I have...water, soda, juice, milk..." She listed off checking the fridge.

"What kind of soda?" Hunter asked gently.

"Sprite, orange, root beer." Allison chuckled.

"Root beer please?" Hunter replied to her, she pulled out the bottle, then the ice tray from the freezer. She added 3 cubes to the cup before pouring the root beer in. "Thanks."

"No trouble. I had a feeling you might want root beer so I picked some up earlier." Allison checked the stove again, the timer beeped as she shut it off then put on her oven mitt to pull it out and set it down on the counter there there was to heat resistant mats. Allison grabbed both plates from the counter, put pasta on both, then added a little sauce, the chicken piece, more sauce, and finally the parmigiana cheese on top. Allison brought both over and place one down before him, then the other in her spot.

"This looks great, Allie." Hunter said with wide, happy eyes. It looked as if it had been made and served from a five star restaurant. "You really should go into cooking..." Hunter added.

Allison blushed a little, "I just...followed the recipe book, Hunter. I'm not good enough to be a chef..." Allison replied bashfully.

"That's what culinary school is for. I'm taking online courses for small business owner and veterinarian." Hunter reminded her.

"Yeah but culinary school is not only expensive as shit but also not available online. I would never have time between work and Jay." Allison shrugged as she got herself some orange soda with two ice cubes, then sat down across from Hunter.

"There is ways to do it. Heather doesn't work, she could watch Jay for you. The place they live in is I think her mom's summer house or something like that. As long as they keep it clean and pay I think $150 a month her mom pays the rest." Hunter offered.

"Its a nice gesture but...I'm iffy on who watches my son." Allison admitted softly as she picked up her knife and fork to start eating.

"You let me watch him yesterday." Hunter reminded.

"That's because I was in the apartment sleeping and you promised if anything went wrong you'd get me right away..." Allison replied.

"I'm just sayin that there are ways to make it work milady." Hunter smiled, Allison blushed a bit after he called her that, he always had since they were probably in the 7th grade together.

"Maybe one day when Jay is a little older...Right now...I'm all he has so I don't want him to think I'm...too busy for him." Hunter noticed the sadness in her voice, he looked apologetically to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you. I just don't wanna see you give up on your dreams. You've loved cooking for as long as I've known you, Allie." Hunter smiled softly.

"No its okay. Like I said...Maybe one day. But if I don't...Oh well. I made the choice to give a lot of things when I found out I was pregnant and decided to keep Jay." Allison shrugged with a smile.

"So you thought about giving him up when you first found out?" Hunter asked.

"Well when I first found out...I was living at my parents house, I kept it a secret at first until after the first sonogram where I found out I was 2 months along. I was scared because that meant...I was pregnant when I was with Devon and never realized it, but then I was grateful because if I'd know with him...I might not of been able to get away." Allison took a bite of her food.

"I can imagine why that would scare you. So then your parents found out and kicked you out?" Hunter questioned curiously, eating his as well.

"I hid it until the doctors office mailed my appointments for the remaining 8 months to the house and my mom got it first...When I got home from work they confronted me about it, I couldn't lie so they told me I had a month to get out if I wasn't going to abort him or give him or for adoption. And I only thought about both options for 20 seconds before deciding I couldn't go through with either so I took whatever money I had and found this place, moved in and...then that was it. I've been here since. Haven't heard from Devon since I gave birth, and my parents refuse to talk to me..." Allison put her fork down lowering her head.

Hunter knew her, and that face. She was going to cry because she felt upset that her own parents kicked her out, and now refused to see the child or talk to her at all. He got up quickly and moved around the counter to hug her from behind. Allison turned in his arms and cried against his chest. "Its okay, Allie...Just let it out." Hunter soothed her softly.

"Its just...not fair. How can...they kick out their only child who is 18 and pregnant!..." Allison sobbed while Hunter rubbed her back.

"Its alright now. Regardless of them kicking you out, you went and proved them wrong about how capable you are. Look at this, you're holding down your own apartment, working full time, raising your son...And still making exceptional meals that look they came right out of a 5 star restaurant. You're doing...amazing for 19, Allison." Hunter tried to lift her spirits up.

"They won't even talk to me. They know where I am, my number...Everything but they just...don't even try. Jay's going to grow up only knowing me and think he has no family. Hell he won't...Because his real father doesn't care about him, and...No one is going to want me because I have him...No one wants the extra baggage...I'll be a single mom the rest of my life until the day I die..." Allison cried. Hunter pulled from the hug now as he looked into Allison's tear filled eyes carefully.

She really believed this was it, that no one would ever want to be in a relationship with her because she had a child from a previous relationship. No. Hunter wouldn't let her believe that and he was going to prove her wrong. He loved her, and he loved Jay and himself being 19 or not...He would make sure Allison and Jay always had someone on their side because it was going to be him. "Allie, that's not true. You have our friends beside you, and you have me." Hunter told her firmly.

"I know but Hunter...It's not the same as having grandparents, or a father. I am all Jay has...and will ever have." Allison looked down. Hunter used his finger to lift her chin up as he leaned in and kissed her deeply for a moment or two then pulled back as Allison blinked in shock a few times trying to process what just happened. Hunter had...kissed her!

"You keep saying you have no one but you have our friends who didn't abandon you or judge you when they found out what you'd been through or that you have a son. Okay? And you say that no man will ever want you because you have a child from another relationship and that's bull too. I happen personally know one person who does want you, and your son in his life." Allison's eyes widened, "And that person is me. I want to be with you, and have you as well as your son be in my life...Because I love you."


	6. For Everything Else

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 6;**_ For Everything Else.

Allison couldn't believe the words she heard leave Hunter's mouth, she was actually standing there in shock trying to process them. Those 3 words she hadn't heard in two years since being with Devon. 'I Love You'. It was as if time had stopped for her and nothing else around her mattered except for he fact her ears were naturally tuned in to listen for Jay's crying on the baby monitor. This was just supposed to be a friendly dinner between the two of them and Hunter was here now apparently proclaiming his love for her, saying he wanted to be with her and didn't mind Jay in her life. What did she do in this situation? She couldn't say she loved him back because right now she honestly didn't know. All of it was happening so fast.

"I...think I need to sit...down..." Allison said as she reached around for her chair and then sat down slowly still staring at him as Hunter stood there hoping she didn't kick him out right away and demand that he never speak to her again. She hadn't flipped out but then again she was still in shock of what he said. He saw the opening to tell her how he felt and took it without hesitation but perhaps the kiss had been a little overboard. It was too late to take it back now so he just had to sit or rather right now stand still and wait for Allison to say something in response to what he said.

She didn't take her eyes off him, she was having a hard time sitting with this. Hunter loved her? He wanted to be with her, and didn't mind Jay? She was sure she heard a little voice in her head screeching 'Oh my Gods' with joy and the other scrunching in fear about the news. Of course she was happy that Hunter loved her, she'd originally as she told him been afraid no one ever would because of Jay. This was also something she didn't mind, giving up her social life and dreams for her son. But here Hunter was admitting to loving her, and evidently he wanted to be with her. But in all the joy, the fear for Jay remained. Could Allison say she loved him back right now? No. There was still a lot to figure out. However, Allison did like him and she had since they were in the 8th grade.

Her feeling for him began forming in 7th, then she knew she had a crush on him for sure in 8th though she never had the courage to tell him in fear it would ruin their friendship together. Then when she met Devon, those feelings for Hunter were pushed aside and buried. But now they were resurfacing for him, and perhaps stronger than before. When all the abuse started she honestly wished the one person she could call for help from was Hunter, because she knew he would of come in a heartbeat and kicked Devon's ass which Allison might of actually gotten a kick out of to see happen. That didn't matter right now, she knew at the moment she needed to talk to Hunter about all this before deciding to take at further steps.

Allison took closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Hunter noticed and felt a little fear for what she would do. "How long have you loved me or is this just...spur of the moment like standard Hunter Haddock style?" Allison asked him calmly. "And don't lie or hold back information...If you want to be with me then you better never lie to me about anything...I can't deal with that again." Allison added.

Hunter understood why she said that too, because of Devon acting like Mr. Amazing then turning around and breaking Allie's heart with lies and abuse that would probably bother her and make her afraid for any other relationships she had in the future. At least she wasn't completely shooting down the idea of a relationship with him just yet. She might if he lied so he had to tell her the truth. "I've had a crush on you since the 4th grade when we met. And as for loving you...I didn't realize it until that day in school when you left with your now ex. The day I realized I might never see you again, is the day I understood that what I felt for you was much more than a simple crush." Hunter replied.

That took Allison by surprise, Hunter had a crush on her when they had met back in 4th grade? And had loved her for the last two years while she was with Devon and raising her son? That had been shocking to find out out but nevertheless she could tell Hunter wasn't lying to her. She smiled lightly at him though Hunter didn't know if he should feel relief or not, was too early to tell. "Its funny...I've had a crush on you since the 8th grade..." Allison admitted with a light blush. Now it was Hunter's turn to be shocked, she had a crush on him since then?!

"Re-Really?" Hunter said in disbelief, Allison nodded to him. "Why didn't...you ever tell me?" He asked.

"I never found the courage too. So I ignored them and then...when I got with Devon, I just pushed my feelings for you aside. I buried them thinking you'd never feel the same. Big high school football star that all the girls wanted to be with them and I was just little Allie Hofferson that had 7 friends in the entire school. When Devon started showing an interest it me...I don't know I just felt noticed and it was a nice feeling so I went with it." Allison told him.

"I wish I would have noticed sooner you liked me as much as I liked and still like you. Well love but I'm guessing you aren't quite on the same page with returning those feelings of love?" Hunter asked.

Allison nodded, "You guessed right. I can't...say if I love you because I don't know...yet. I know that I still like you and honestly...When the abuse started with Devon, the one person I wished I could call for help was you but...Even when I was using my coworkers phone...Before I dialed my parents, I had your number on the dial screen first...But I hesitated because I thought...you might of moved on already or that you and the others were mad at me for bailing for a year without a word..." Allison looked down.

"Allie...no. Gods no. I would have come right away, you know that. We've been best friends since the 4th grade...Any of us would of come at the drop of a dime. I never moved on but the others tried to get me too, they were always setting me up on these blind dates and shit...I refused to go because...my heart belonged to you already. Actually about a week before we ran into you again, they kept telling me to let it go and move on because we'd never see you again. I told them they could let go but I wouldn't because I knew I'd see you and we'd learn the truth of what happened isn't what we believed or were told by your parents. I knew something seemed off about it..." Hunter admitted to her.

"I wish I would of known that back then..." Allison sighed. Had she not been so afraid of them hating her then she could have been out of that situation after the first signs of abuse.

"You're safe now and that idiot will never hurt you again. I promise you that Allie. Whether we're together as a couple or just friends...I won't let him near you." Hunter said firmly. Allison smiled a bit, she had always loved that protectiveness Hunter had and he always lived up to it too.

"Well...I think for starters...Its safe to say we both have strong feelings for one another and should...probably talk about where to go from here...There's still a lot to figure out." Allison said softly.

"I can agree with that 100%." Hunter nodded as Allison motioned for him to sit down at his plate of food so they could talk about things. Allison checked the clock, Jay would be up around 6:30-7pm and right now it was only 6pm so they had a good 30 minutes to talk before Jay woke up. "Alright um...Well I have no idea where to start? Are we...talking about the possibility of being in a relationship or...Sorry. I never really thought I'd be here right now."

"Me either so I guess we figure it out together...We have our feelings established. You want to me with me and...I want to be with you but given the circumstances of things there is more to it than simply being in a relationship. I know I've got my fears...Do you have any?" Allison asked him.

"Maybe just one..." Hunter replied.

"Jay right?" Hunter nodded to her, she sighed.

"I don't...mean it in a bad way, Allie. I think he's an amazing kid, so well behaved too. Just...you know...He's not really mine so I don't...want to overstep any bounds. If...we're going to be together then...I have to know where I stand with him since obviously he'll see me a lot. I just...don't want to give him the wrong idea." Hunter explained quickly.

"Glad we're on the same page with that one...That's what I've been afraid of too." Allison sighed in relief now, so did Hunter. They both laughed a little. "My only boundaries with you and him are just...you know. Don't act like his father? And I don't mean that as in don't act like Devon...Just don't try to be something you aren't to Jay. At least...not until we're sure where this...meaning us, will go." Allison stated.

"Of course, I kind of assumed that one on my own. But Allie, he's...getting older. He's known me, and the others for close to 4 months now. I'm...worried about him getting attached on his own. When...I watched him yesterday...Well you know how when the others hold him, he starts crying after 5 minutes or so?" Hunter asked, Allison nodded to him. "When I fed him, he didn't fight me at all. And after burping him the second time...he fell asleep in my arms for about 10 minutes before I laid him down." Hunter poked at his food a bit.

"I see why that worries you so much, worries me too now knowing about it. Most babies bond to both their parents at birth, and he only had me for 3 months before I saw you guys again. He knows I'm his mother but he doesn't know who his father is...I'll...have to ask his doctor at the next appointment. Maybe she can offer some advice about it but my theory is that once you came back in my life...My feelings for you resurfaced and when you're around my heart races, I think Jay picks up on that and knows I'm comfortable with you so he knows you're okay too." Allison shrugged.

"That's what Francis thinks too, all of our friends do. We talked about it yesterday after I left here...Them trying to get me to admit my feelings for you to you. I had said I would tell you tonight, and then I decided I would wait and see if I saw anything from you about liking me like they suggested might be the case since you trusted me with Jay while you were sick. Then when you were saying that no one would love you because of you having a child...I just decided that I couldn't let you believe that when I love you and heck, I love that little kid too." Hunter said now.

"It makes me happy to hear that but you're gonna have to push the love for him aside Hunter...He'll pick up on it and attach himself more. And I don't want you to have to feel like you have to be his father just because he bonds to you as such with you always around him..." Allison mentioned as she ate a little of her food.

"I can do that, Allison. But if he's already started getting comfortable with me, then maybe I need to back off a bit. You know like only come over when he's asleep or at daycare...And stop holding him. If I distance myself he can't attach anymore...But then I worry if that will affect him to lose that..." Hunter sighed.

"I don't know either...But it wouldn't hurt to try it. His next doctors appointment is..." Allison looked to the calendar on the fridge. "In a week an a half...I'll talk to him and see what he thinks would be best until...we know for sure about us...And on that note...Where do we stand?" Allison asked.

"Meaning?" Hunter asked.

"Are...we together? Going to be together?...Or just...see what happens? I know you love me but like I said...I don't know if I feel the same yet. I know I like you and maybe whats holding me back is not knowing how to handle this situation with Jay starting to attach to you..." Allison replied.

"Well until his appointment perhaps we just test the waters by going on a date or two until you talk to his doctor? Then we can figure something out as far as relationship goes based on the doctors recommendations so that way Jay is okay and so are we?" Hunter suggested.

"That could work. So...Dates at each others apartments until the appointment then decide what to consider us as?" Allison said to confirm what he was saying, Hunter nodded with a smile. "Well alright then. I guess that's settled for now...Um...any ground rules on your side?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I mean on my side of things...I really don't have any boundaries. I'm good with about anything you say." Hunter smiled softly.

"My only few rules are obviously the thing with Jay which we covered, and..." She blushed a bit more, "Nothing...sex related. At least for a while until we know how far this with us will go. I'm okay with cuddling and kissing, maybe making out...but the rest...Well I'm still working past a few things..." She looked down a little.

"That is fine with me, Allie. I understand, I'd never push you into something you weren't ready for or didn't want to do. We can talk about that when and if we get there. For now, I'm good with knowing that you like me enough to want to be with me." Hunter reached his hand over and put it over hers, she smiled now and nodded. "So for now you want me to keep out of Jay's sight?"

"You can still be here...Just no holding him, at least not until we know what the doctor thinks." Allison said as she heard Jay's light whimpers over the monitor now. She smiled and got his bottle ready then went into the room to change him, then bring him out to feed him about 5 minutes later. She grabbed the bottle, and sat down in the rocking chair as she started to feed him. Hunter watched with a smile, he couldn't believe how tonight worked out.

"You really are an amazing mother, Allie..." Hunter told her softly. Allison smiled softly looking down at her son who fed contently.

"Oh hush...Eat your food..." Allison blushed now. Hunter turned and continued to eat his chicken parm that Allison had to of spent an hour or so on for him. He felt bad she would have to finish hers later and it'd be cold by then. He got up and put it in the microwave for her so she could reheat it later on. She mouthed a thank you to him as he nodded sitting down to keep eating his own. Allison burped Jay once, gave him the rest and burped him again before sticking him in the playpen with some toys. Allison pressed the 1 minute button on the microwave and reheated her food then sat back down at the counter with Hunter to eat as well.

"You really are an amazing cook too." Hunter smiled.

"Thank you...But again, it was out of the recipe book..." Allison blushed a bit.

"So, my mom does it out of a cook book too and she's a terrible cook...Oops. Don't ever repeat that." Hunter said quickly. Allison hard to fight herself spitting out her drink hearing Hunter say his mother was a terrible cook even with the cook book telling her what to do.

"Oh Gods. I'm sorry...I did not mean to laugh at that! But really Hunter...You just dissed your own mother's cooking, that's awful." Allison retorted.

"Well she is...First time she cooked for dad and I we got sick. Dad said from that day on he would do all the cooking and mom was only allowed to order out if she was doing dinner." Hunter chuckled. "Pretty sure dad is still in the doghouse for that comment too." Hunter added.

"That is terrible...You were always a good cook too, Hunter. Why don't you teach her?" Allison suggested.

"Psh, you think I haven't tried? Its hopeless, Allie...Trust me. Nothing gets through her, she's stubborn like dad is so they always butt heads." Hunter laughed a little.

"Oh I'm sure its not that bad." Allison sighed softly. This felt good, to laugh and have a good time again.

"Allison, she burnt butter..." Hunter stated seriously now.

"Burnt...How in the name of Thor do you burn butter?!" Allison blinked.

"Don't know but she managed too." Hunter shrugged shaking his head.

"Oi...Well maybe I can help her. I haven't seen your parents in a long time...I miss them. Your mom was always so nice to me, your dad too." Allison said softly looking down.

"Well why don't you come with me to dinner at their house on Saturday. They've been wanting to see you too actually since I told them about you living across the street from me and the guys for 6 months and we never realized it." Hunter smiled.

"And they...know about Jay or what happened?" Allison asked swirling the pasta on her fork.

"They know you have a child and the father isn't involved. I didn't tell them anything but that..." Hunter replied.

"Thank you...I don't want everyone knowing..." Allison said gently to him with a smile.

"That is fine, Allie. Me and the others won't tell anyone what happened unless you want us too." Hunter told her gently.

"One of the many reasons I like you so much. You're respectful and considerate to others, Hunter." Allison blushed a little.

"And you're beautiful inside and out." Hunter said making her cheeks flare more, "So dinner on Saturday at my parent's house?" Hunter asked with a smile. Allison nodded to him as they continued to eat their dinner. When it was finished, Jay was asleep in the playpen while Hunter helped Allison clean up the dishes and put away leftovers.

[Few Hours Later]

"Tell your mom to cook on Saturday." Allison said while she and Hunter were watching a movie later on around 8:30. Hunter turned and blinked at her a few times.

"Do you want to get poisoned?" Hunter asked.

"No silly...I'm gonna help her. Well guide..." Allison giggled at him.

"Allie, I'm telling you its pointless. Dad couldn't teach her or me..." Hunter reminded.

"But I haven't tried yet so I'm going too." Allison smiled.

Hunter sighed but smiled back, "Alright. Lets see what you got then." Hunter retorted with a grin afterwards.

"Are you challenging my ability to teach your mother how to cook?" Allison asked arching a brow.

"Maybe I am. Care to make a bet?" Hunter faced her now.

"The stakes?" Allison asked. They used to always do this as kids, make bets with one another to see who would win. More often than not it was Hunter who emerged victorious.

"Alright. If I win...Meaning you can't guide my mom to cooking a good meal, then you have to agree to let my mom and dad watch Jay so I can take you on a real date as in a movie and dinner outside of each others houses. And if you win...I'll do the one thing I hate doing but you love me doing...And that's sing." Hunter stated.

"Huh...Teach your mom to cook and you sing for me or fail and get forced on a date outside of the house? Hm...That's a toughie. You're so on. Deal." Allison shook his hand with a grin as Hunter put his arm over her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder, his head resting on hers while they finished the movie together. It ended at 9:30 as Allison yawned a bit.

"You're tired and Jay will be up for his feeding around 10 or 11, you should get some rest." Hunter told her. Allison managed a nod as Hunter kissed her forehead and got up slowly, then slower when he saw Jay shift a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow? Or do you work?" Hunter asked her gently.

"Mmhm, I work from 9am to 3pm. I should be home around 4 when I get Jay from daycare." Allison said softly.

"Oh right, you walk everywhere. I work 10am to 3. Why don't I just pick you up?" Hunter offered.

"Your job is 15 minutes away from here...and the opposite direction." Allison sighed.

"You think that bothers me? Allison, it's getting hotter out now. You can't just be walking in the heat with Jay...I know you...You don't do good in heat...You used to pass out in gym if you got overheated. Let me pick you up tomorrow okay? I'll be there at 3:15, we'll grab Jay and I'll take you back home." Hunter smiled. Allison nodded, she wouldn't argue with him on it. She got up and walked him to the door, he opened it preparing to leave as he then felt Allison grab his hand which made him turn to face her a little surprised. She lightly punched his arm, but it was still hard. "Ow!" He hissed at her quietly.

"That was for kissing me without permission earlier..." Hunter blinked then remembered he had kissed her without asking first. Then Allison leaned in close and kissed him on the lips softly, Hunter's eyes widened a bit as she pulled back looking down bashfully. "That was...for everything else...See you tomorrow." Allison said softly. Hunter nodded as he stepped outside and she closed the door. As soon as he was outside he threw his fist in the air saying 'Yes!' Allison giggled a bit watching him through the door window walk across the street to his apartment and disappearing behind his own door. Allison breathed out a sigh of relief as she couldn't help the stupid smile gracing her lips. Allison headed to get Jay's bottle ready for the next feeding. It had been an unexpected but amazing night that they both loved.


	7. Against Agreements

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 7;**_ Against Agreements.

The days counting down to dinner at the Haddock house were interesting. Aside from working and taking care of Jay, Allison also put together a game plan to teach Hunter's mother how to cook. Allison wanted to do something enough for 4 people, but simple for Victoria, Hunter's mother to do on her own without Allison there. Hunter was thankfully out of school for a few months so that freed up his time to spend with Allison even though for another 4 or so days they weren't officially dating. They wanted to be in a relationship but it had been agreed upon by both of them to wait to hear what the doctor said about bringing a male who wasn't the child's biological father into the picture, either way they would end up as a couple but the information from the doctor would determine just how their relationship progressed.

When Hunter got home that night he was again mob rushed by his friends for him to tell them how it went. He told them everything, even that she kissed him after punching him in the arm. They questioned why they didn't just get into a relationship right away and Hunter explained that just isn't how they wanted it, that they were thinking of Jay because the relationship would affect him too so things would get settled after Allison talked to Jay's doctor. Hunter went to bed around 11 that night and then the next morning he texted his parents to let them know he was bringing two dinner guests with them, then informed his mother she was cooking with help.

His parents were confused at first but didn't question Hunter about it, they just agreed but bothered him almost all week about who he was bringing for Saturday's dinner but Hunter wouldn't budge. He only told them that they would enjoy who was coming with him. In all this, Allison was a little nervous too. She hadn't seen Hunter's parents in a few years and now she was going there with her son and helping Victoria cook the meal. Nothing to worry about or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she waiting for Hunter to come over so they could go to the Haddock residence. Allison had Jay's car seat ready by the door as well as his diaper bag full of diapers, wipes, change of clothes, bibs, bottles, and formula.

She felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out to see a text from Hunter. _=Hey Allie, just got home from work so come on over across the the street and we'll head to my parents house.=_ Allison loaded Jay in the car seat, made sure she had her keys and purse before exiting the house. She held the carrier on on arm as she walked across the street to Hunter's apartment door and knocked. "Francis, that's Allie...Get the door and make sure Toothless doesn't tackle her down." She heard Hunter yell from inside. There was some barking then clear claws scraping on tile before the door opened and Allie saw Francis holding Toothless back and letting her inside.

"Hey Al. Don't worry about the big bag wolf pup...He's just excited to see ya." Francis chuckled as Allie set the carrier down on the couch then she put the bag beside it and crouched down nodding to Francis.

"Its okay. Let him go..." Allie said as Francis let Toothless go and he bounded towards her happily licking her face and whining while she rubbed his neck up and down. "That's a boy, easy does it. Don't wanna wake Jay up right?" Allison giggled as she kissed Toothless's nose when Hunter came out drying his hair with a towel.

"Toothless...Easy. I know you're excited to go see Thornado, Skullcrusher, and Cloud Jumper..." Hunter chuckled. Allison blinked a little as Toothless sat down but still enjoying Allison's strokes under his chin. "Mom and dad's dogs, they have a big yard the dogs run around in. So you ready to go?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"Ready." Allison nodded standing up as she went to lift the carrier and bags, Hunter took the carrier for her.

"Let me." Hunter offered, Allison nodded with a light blush as he carried out the infant carrier with Jay in it. He detached the base first and secured that, then put the carrier in and heard the click knowing it was in place now. He put the diaper bag on the floor behind the passenger seat and Toothless got in on the other side and laid down calmly. Allison got in the passengers side, then Hunter in the drivers as he started it up and headed down the street towards his parent's house.

"So you do this every Saturday with them? Go over for dinner?" Allison asked curiously.

"Or they come to my place, depends on how tired dad or me are and who is up for driving." Hunter chuckled a bit. "You nervous about the bet?"

"Nope. I'm confident I can teach your mom how to cook and this will be one of the best meals you ever eat tonight. I promise you won't get sick." Allison giggled. 15 minutes later they pulled into the driveway and Hunter shut off the car. They both got out as Allison got the bags and Hunter lifted the carrier free of the base then Toothless jumped out panting happily. They walked to the main door as Hunter knocked twice and smiled at Allison gently, she took a deep breath as the door opened revealing Hunter's father. Steven Haddock, then beside him Victoria Haddock who was Hunter's mother.

"Hey mom and dad. Brought an old friend with me for dinner. Hope you don't mind?" Hunter said calmly. The two adults stared at one another then to Allison, Steven was first to hug her tightly then Victoria did.

"Oh it so good to see you dear! Hunter, how dare you not tell us it was her coming! Come inside, come come." Victoria said urging them inside. Steven moved off to the side while Allison walked in then Hunter following behind with Jay in the carrier still. They all moved to the living room as Hunter set the carrier down near the chair and Allison knelt down to unbuckle him but otherwise let his sleep there.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Hunter shrugged.

"And a surprise it it. Its been so long lass, how have you been?" Steven asked smiling.

"I've been well sir, just living life, working, and raising my son..." Allison replied gently.

"Oh he's so precious, Allison...He has your nose and cheeks." Victoria giggled admiring the infant from on the couch. Allison smiled softly as she looked down at Jay who slept peacefully. "What's his name?" Victoria asked.

"Hunter never told you?" Allison blinked.

"Well he is your son, I thought it'd only be right his mother introduce him?" Hunter replied.

"How gentleman like of you." Allison giggled a bit. "His name is Jay Michael Hofferson." Allison introduced.

"Mom is baby envious." Hunter added.

"She can hold him after he wakes up if she would like. He should be up around 6ish and its what...5:15 right now?" Allison asked, Steven nodded to her.

"So son, you asked for your mother to cook and I find myself asking what you have been smoking to make you say such a thing. Need I remind you her cooking landed us both in bed for 7 hours?" Steven asked, Victoria glared with a huff.

"Well Allie over here thinks she has what it takes to teach her. I said it was hopeless but she insist so we currently have a little bet going on if she can or not." Hunter grinned.

"I can. You're gonna lose this bet, Hunter. Or have you forgotten who made your apparent 5 start chicken parm a few days ago?" Allison challenged with a grin of her own.

"You made that, not my mom. Tonight's dinner has to be made by her, you can only guide with words." Hunter remarked.

"Words are all I need to kick your scrawny little butt. Now lets go get dinner started..." Allison said getting to her feet. "Keep an eye on Jay for me, come get me if he starts to wake up." Allison smiled.

"Aye aye madam mother." Hunter saluted to her as Victoria led Allison to the kitchen. Steven shook his head with a chuckle.

"So not much has changed in the two years she was gone I see." Steven said.

"It was different at first when we first saw her...But then after she told us about everything, it was as if nothing changed except her having a baby who we all think is the cutest little boy in the world." Hunter replied.

"You're fond of the little one, aren't you son?" His father asked.

"Of course I am but Allie is his mother and she doesn't want him getting attached to me before we know if she and I will last in a relationship. You know what I mean?" Hunter sighed.

"Of course I do, Hunter. Its fear that if the boy attaches to you, then you two break up he will feel abandoned. And that will hurt him which is what she wants to avoid." Steven informed his son softly. Hunter nodded as the two continued to talk about things in their lives.

[With Victoria & Allison]

"So what meal are we making or...I'm making?" Victoria asked nervously.

"Something really easy. Broccoli, chicken penne pasta Alfredo." Allison beamed.

"I've heard that's hard." Victoria blinked.

"Not when you know my recipe. So we're going to need the chicken, broccoli, penne, butter, and heavy cream, oh. Pancetta too." Allison beamed as Victoria began to get the things Allison listed off for the dinner, and from there Allison began explaining things in steps as they went of how to prepare the dish.

[With Steven, Hunter, & Jay]

"So how is your schooling going son?" Steven asked him.

"Good. On summer break right now, should have be finished next year." Hunter said proudly.

"Ah good son. You make yer old man proud." Steven laughed a bit, Hunter noticed that Jay was beginning to wake up with his whimpering. Steven lifted him carefully and patted his back to soothe him.

"Dad...Allie said to tell her when Jay woke up." Hunter sighed.

"Well she's busy in the kitchen son. I'm just holding the lil fella, he's fine with me. I did take care of you after all and you weren't no easy baby to care for." Steven chuckled. Hunter shrugged, he supposed there was no harm in it and Jay seemed to be calm at the moment. It worried him that he was acting like an over protective father and Jay wasn't even his son. "So you two official yet?" Steven asked.

"What no...I told you we were waiting until after she talks to Jay's doctor about the whole bonding and attaching thing..." Hunter mumbled.

"Son, I say this because I love you. Its too late to stop it, the minute you entered this child's life with the love you have for Allison and him it was too late. Even if the child hasn't grown attached to you...You have become attached to him. It just showed when you got concerned when I picked him up." Steven informed him, Hunter was about to protest but yet he couldn't. It was true, he loved that little boy and he knew that he would never hurt him or Allie in his life.

"Its not that simple dad...I can't just be his dad...I'm not his blood father and his real dad though a jerk and dangerous to both Allie and Jay...Is still alive and out there. Jay will never bond to me like he would to his real father...if that idiot gave a crap." Hunter sighed softly. Jay began to whimper and cry again, squirming in Steven's arms. Hunter watched his father try and calm him down only it wasn't working this time.

"There there now little one. I ain't gonna hurt ya..." Steven said but the cries were becoming louder.

"Jay...Its alright buddy...Ssh, relax. Mama is just in the other room..." Hunter said moving closer to Jay now so the baby would be able to see him. The cries lessened a bit as Jay lifted his head and saw Hunter smiling a bit him. Hunter's eyes widened a bit when he saw Jay almost reaching for him.

"I think he wants you son." Steven mentioned trying to hand Jay to him, Hunter backed up a step.

"I—I can't...I promised...Allison I wouldn't hold him to avoid this happening..." Hunter replied.

"Hunter. I'm going to tell you something my father told me when you were born. Any boy can make a baby, but it takes a man to raise a child. Just because you are not this boy's biological father, does not mean you can't be his father. This ex of Allison's might be Jay's father by blood but he isn't around to care for this innocent child, he is no father. But you son have been in Jay's life since he was 3 months old, and now the lad is almost 7 months. This child knows that his mother is happy around you, and this child knows that you are someone who will care for him. He feel safe with you. As I said...The bond you're afraid of, the attachment has already happened and there is no stopping it from here. Whether you are in Jay's life or not, he will always know you and feel a sense of comfort. So hold him. A father is defined by the man who care for the child, and is there for the child when needed. Blood doesn't make you a father, love does." Steven said as he held Jay out to Hunter.

Nervously, Hunter bit back and took Jay into his arms carefully and rocked him a bit. "Its alright, Jay...Its okay now." Hunter told him softly. Jay's cries become whimpers, then finally nothing but contentment and Jay holding Hunter's finger tightly with a yawn. Hunter looked at Steven now who smiled wide.

"Told you." Steven mocked with a chuckle. Hunter at first was going to sigh, this is what he'd been afraid of happening when he made the choice to be with Allison and tell her how he felt about her. He'd been afraid of Jay getting close to the point he could recognize him as a safe figure to be with other than his own own mother. However hearing how his father put things into perspective for him, he couldn't help but smile. Jay wasn't the only one who had gotten attached, Hunter had too. He loved this kid as if it were his own and he would take care of him as if he were his own. Blood no longer mattered.

"Don't worry, I got you and you'll always be safe with me." Hunter said as he placed the smallest kiss on Jay's forehead.

[With Victoria & Allison]

Finally dinner had been made. The garlic bread was baked and out of the oven, also Allison had walked Victoria through mixing all of the things she'd cooked into the pot holding the pasta together. Since it didn't involve actual cooking, Allison got the dishes to set up the table for the meal and Allison went around to put the pot with the pasts and now mixed in broccoli, chicken, pancetta, and Alfredo sauce on the table. She put the bread which was on a plate near the pot on the table too.

"See, and done. Perfect meal. And Hunter thought you couldn't do it. You just need the right guidance." Allison giggled.

"I must say I was doubting myself at first but the way you explain things just makes it easier to do. I should hire you as my personal chef teacher." Victoria chuckled lightly.

"Its my pleasure to help and you don't have to hire me." Allison blushed a bit. "I'm not that good."

"But you are, Allison. Look at this. Broccoli chicken panchetta pasta Alfredo? With garlic bread and you managed to teach me, the woman who burned butter how to make it. When you explained it, it didn't seem difficult at all. You should go into cooking dear." Victoria smiled as she moved to the sink to start washing some of the other dishes, Allison got the dishrag and began to dry them as she washed them.

"Perhaps one day, my main focus is Jay and working right now." Allison admits.

"Well if you ever need a babysitter, you give me a call. Your son is precious sweetheart, I can already tell that Hunter adores him." Victoria replied.

"I know, that's why...we aren't officially a couple yet. We we wanted, well I wanted to talk to Jay's doctor about the situation first. With Jay possibly attaching to Hunter and if that's a good idea or not given Hunter isn't his real father." Allison sighed out.

"Allison, you can ask me. Didn't Hunter ever tell you? I'm a pediatric doctor myself and I can tell you right off the bat that its a good idea to let the two bond." Victoria told her gently. Allison looked at her a little shocked.

"But what if...Hunter and I don't work out, and break up? Then what does that leave Jay with...He gets left too. I don't...want to be that mom who has guys in and out of her life and confusing him." Allison replied quickly.

"Sweetheart, Hunter has been in love with you since the 4th grade when he met you. I remember him coming home and racing in the house to tell me that he'd met the prettiest girl ever and she was his best friend." Allison blushed a little hearing that, "He has sat back and waiting for his chance to tell you how he felt, but never did because he felt it would ruin the friendship. Around 8th grade or so, I want to say that his father and I convinced him to tell you but I guess he never found the right time. He said he was going to tell you and ask you to junior prom, and then when he came home that day he told us you had left the school and moved out of your parents house. For two years he moped about wanting to know the truth. When he found out you were back, the change in him was instant and the first thing we told him after he said you had a child and were living so close to him was to tell you how he felt." Victoria explained.

"Wow...I never...knew he missed me that much." Allison looked down a bit.

"Oh he did. He hated senior year without you there even though he had his other friends. He said it wasn't the same without you because you were the one who introduced him to those other friends. He said it felt like a part of him was missing. But all that aside...Its actually better for Jay to bond to a male figure who cares about him. When he gets older, as he is now...He will start wondering why he only has you. You see Allison, when a mother gives birth...She already has a bond with her baby because that baby grew inside her for 9 months. The father however could bond with the baby if he was touching the mothers stomach or talking to the baby but since you did the pregnancy alone...It will be different for him. Its like he'll be missing a part of himself." Victoria explained.

"So...I should let them get closer even with the risk of not working out between Hunter and myself? I don't...want Jay thinking Hunter is his father...especially...Hunter isn't ready for that kind of thing. He has his job, and school...I don't want to have this get forced on him." Allison responded. Victoria shut off the water as she led Allison to a chair at the table and they both sat down.

"Let me tell you a story about Hunter when he was a baby to have you understand what I'm talking about, why the bond is essential. When I got pregnant with Hunter...It was because Steven and I were both drunk at a friends party, it was a one night stand. I of course told Steven about it, but I was adamant on doing it alone because Steven and I weren't together and hadn't known each other long. That and originally, Steven hadn't been ready to be a father. So my pregnancy I did alone but it got scary towards the end. Hunter was born 3 months early and spent 7 weeks in an incubator before they let him out to be held at all. Steven learned of it and had decided that ready or not he wanted to be there for me and Hunter, he felt like we needed him. And boy did we but I was stubborn and tried to keep him away anyway. After I got to bring Hunter home it was much harder. When Hunter was about 4 months old, I just couldn't get him to sleep no matter what. I tried everything, even my parents but nothing worked. A last ditch effort, I called Steven and he came right over. As soon as he was holding Hunter...he calmed him right down and got him to sleep. That's when we decided to get married and raise Hunter together because he needed both of us." Victoria smiled softly.

"Hunter met Jay when he was 3 months old...And Hunter has been over as much as he can since...Hunter told me that when I was sick and he held Jay after a feeding...Jay fell asleep in his arms. Jay doesn't do that with anyone but me..." Allison said softly.

"Because babies are rumored to have a sixth sense, they see and feel things that we cannot. Jay knows you because you carried him, he knows the sound of your voice and your heartbeat. Was Hunter the first male to hold him since his birth?" Allison nodded to her. "That's why the bond was already started, Jay knows Hunter is someone he can trust to keep him safe. Allison, no matter what you do from here...That is how it will always be. Even if you and Hunter were to break up, Jay will always feel comfort with Hunter. This isn't something you can stop sweetie. Better to embrace it, you don't want to remove that security from Jay's life while he's so young." Victoria put her hand on Allison's now.

"But is Hunter okay with all this? We were in mutual agreement about it, and Hunter's concerns about the attachment were the same as mine..." Allison stated.

"It doesn't matter. I know my son, Allison. He attached to Jay the first time he held him. If Hunter is willing to be with you regardless of you having a child with another man, then he is willing to be in this child's life as long as he is wanted by both you and Jay. This is something my mother told me when I was worried about Steven and I...'A man will only stay where he is wanted and needed'. The man who raised me...wasn't my biological father. He was my step father but he loved me as if I were his own. He came into my life when I was 8 months old, he loved my mother and me the same and never showed me any difference just because I wasn't his blood child. Then the day I got married, I asked him why he stepped in when I wasn't his and he told me _'Any fool can make a baby but it takes a man to raise a child. Your mother needed and wanted a man who would love her and love you so I stepped in ready or not because I felt like I was wanted and needed by both of you and it was the best decision I ever made'_. And those are words I pass along to you now, Allison. Hunter won't go anywhere, he finally has you back and he won't risk losing you or Jay over such a little matter such as attachment to a child that isn't his." Victoria informed her. "Let the two bond. It will be better for you, Jay, and Hunter in the long run." Victoria added gently.

Allison thought about it a good few minutes before she realized Victoria was right, Hunter did love her and love Jay. "I believe you. Thank you, Mrs. Haddock." Allison smiled.

"Oh stop that, call me Vicky or mom. You're pretty much family sweetie." Victoria chuckled as she hugged Allison. "Alright now lets go get the boys before the food gets cold." She said, Allison nodded as they served up the plates with two pieces of garlic bread on each before they walked into the living room only for Allison to see that Hunter was holding Jay and nuzzling his nose to her son's. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight and sound of Jay giggling a little and reaching for Hunter's face. "Boys dinner is...ready." Victoria trailed off slowly at the sight. Hunter's head whipped up to see Allison standing there, he paled a but gulping.

"Jay...I think your mother is going to kill me..." He whispered to Jay, "He-Hey Allie..." Hunter said nervously.


	8. Love You Too

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 8;**_ Love You Too.

Hunter was still holding Jay while staring at Allison who had come in unexpectedly to get them for dinner and was now staring at Hunter holding Jay after they had discussed no holding him for the time being. Victoria and Steven backed up a bit, as parents they knew how one could get seeing something they didn't want too see happen. Hunter swallowed hard with a nervous laugh, "Okay I know...how this looks, Allison b-but...he just...got up and I was...coming to get you." Hunter said quickly.

Allison put her hand up to stop him. "We had an agreement, Hunter. To wait until I talked to his doctor about all this...I told you to come get me when he woke up, not pick him up then come get me..." Allison stated.

"I-I didn't...pick him up first. Da-Dad did..." Hunter interjected. "But he wouldn't stop crying s-so I held him and he calmed down..." Hunter sighed looking down a minute then back up at her with serious eyes. "Allison. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I went against our agreement for me not to hold him until the appointment so you could talk to his doctor but I..." He trailed off as his eyes glanced to his father who gave a soft smile and nod. "I just couldn't help it. I love this little guy as much as I love you. I know you're worried about him attaching to me...But truth is...I've been attached to him since the day I got to hold him the first time. I can't...hold to the agreement, Allie. I can't...I want to be in Jay's life, and yours too." Hunter said firmly.

"So you just decided to take matters regarding my son into your own hands, and choose that you get to be in his life because you want too?" Allison asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I'm sorry...I just...I want to be with you and him. I want to be in both of your lives as much as you'll let me be...Please...don't hate me?" Hunter asked gently. Allison sighed as she walked up to him and saw Jay leaning on Hunter's shoulder contently with his hand holding on to Hunter's shirt tightly, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "I know Devon hurt you, and abandoned this amazing little boy but Allie...I would never do something like that. I wouldn't even dream of it...Devon doesn't know what he lost...He may have had a part in making this child, but that does mean he's a father. A father is not the one who makes the baby, its the one who raises it. It takes a man to raise a child, and I want to be that man to you, to Jay...Please don't...take this away from me...Please, Allie...I love Jay, as if he were my own son...I'll respect any other boundary you set, just don't take me out of his life...Don't take me from his..." Hunter pleaded almost.

Allison stroked Jay's strawberry blond hair before looking at Hunter. "I'm glad you feel that way, Hunter. But now you need to know how I feel about it..." She stated to him as Hunter looked in fear almost. "I feel knowing this that the only course of action is for you to continue to be in his life, and mine too." Hunter's eyes widened as Allison smiled to him the placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I've never seen him so content with anyone other than myself. He's even grabbing your shirt, he feels safe and cared for. I could never take that from him. And I've never seen you so happy or protective, so I can't take that from you either. There will be boundaries to follow this arrangement but for now...After talking to your mom...I think this will be good for Jay, and both of us too. So I want it to continue." Allison said gently.

"Re-Really? You mean...it? I can...hold him, play with him, care for him with no limits?" Hunter asked.

"As I said...There will still be boundaries to go over but yes...For the most part you can. We can talk about all that later. For now...Dinner is ready and I don't want to see your mother's hard work go to waste." Allison smiled as Jay reached for his mother and Hunter handed him over. Allison pulled out the things to change him, then she prepared his bottle. Hunter smiled, he couldn't believe Allison didn't snap and take Jay away immediately demanding to be taken home. She was going to let him stay in Jay's life, nothing topped this moment. They all moved into the kitchen where things were set up already. Steven and Hunter's eyes widened seeing the spread of food.

"Holy crap the kitchen isn't burning to the ground." Steven said, Victoria punched him in the arm with a huff.

"Of course she didn't. I was with her now sit down and enjoy. Tonight gentleman, you are being served with chicken pancetta broccoli penne pasta alfredo with garlic bread." Allison announced formally.

"Ut uh. Not buying it. You had to of helped...No way she made all this herself..." Hunter added agreeing with his father. Allison took out her phone and tossed it to him as he saw a video had been taken about 25 minutes ago when the girls had gone into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Proof that all I did was talk and your mom did the rest." Allison grinned a bit as Hunter and Steven watched the whole process, skipping the unnecessary parts of it. When it was over, they saw Victoria and Allison sticking their tongues out.

"The proof is in the test." Hunter remarked handed her back the phone, she slipped it in her back pocket of her jeans before sitting down to feed Jay.

"Then eat. We used my homemade alfredo recipe, you've never eaten mine so you have nothing to compare it too right now." Allison stated. The boys sat down at their seats, then Victoria did as they nervously looked at one another before each getting a bite on their forks and eating it. Allison only sat back with her eyes closed and Victoria looked nervous as both men swallowed slow with wide eyes.

"Its...amazing. Oh my Gods its fricken incredible!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Holy crap Vick...You did amazing. Allison my dear you are officially hired to teach my wife how to cook...Its so creamy, and flavorful. And the bread is good too. Why aren't you a 5 start chef by now!" Steven added.

"Uh..." She motioned to Jay in her arms.

"I believe you Mr. Hunter Haddock just lost the bet." Victoria chuckled. "What was the bet anyway?"

"Oh if I was able to walk you through cooking a good meal without lifting a finger to help, and it didn't get them sick then he had to sing for me live. And if I lost I had to agree to let you babysit so he could take me on a real date outside of the house." Allison giggled.

"Better brush off those vocal cords and sing for her then son." Steven chuckled. "Though I'll never understand why you stopped singing." He added.

"Lost my desire to after Allison disappeared...She was the only one who enjoyed it so much." Hunter shrugged. Allison blushed a bit. "Alright so now I have to know...Allie...What made you change your mind about me being in Jay's life?" Hunter asked while eating.

"Believe it or not...I talked to your mom about it." Allison replied.

"Define? You said you wanted to talk to his doctor first...?" Hunter questioned.

"Well you never told me that your mother is a pediatric doctor so I asked her what to do." Allison smiled and began to explain it to Hunter and Steven since they hadn't been in the kitchen for the conversation. When Jay was done feeding, and then burped Victoria took him so Allison could eat her food and get a break. She managed him for about 6 minutes before he started to cry like he did with anyone else. Allison was about to take him when Hunter stood up and smiled.

"I got him." Hunter said taking the crying child from his mother's arms. Hunter rubbed his back and bounced him a bit to soothe him. "There there big guy, its alright." Hunter told Jay gently, it warmed Allison's hear to see Jay calm down from crying, to whimpers, then finally contentment of laying on Hunter's shoulder again and holding his finger.

"See, told you Allison." Victoria giggled as Allison smiled wide. How could it get any better than this? The guy she'd had a major crush on for years returning to her life, admitting to loving her, and accepting both her and her son in his life without even questioning it. And now him being...a father to her son. It made her want to cry to see the scene before her where Hunter was rocking Jay back to sleep in his arm just by swaying a bit and walking around with a little bounce to his arms.

"So Hunter curious here...What made you break the agreement we had and pick him up?" Allison asked.

"Well basically its what dad said to me. When Jay started crying in his arms, Jay...sort of reached for me and it just went from there. I realized I was already attached to Jay and...I wanted him and you in my life, and I'd do anything to make that happen." Hunter replied.

"So does this make you two official now?" Victoria asked.

"Well not quite, we still have some things to talk about first I'm sure. Right Allie?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. New ground rules and boundaries to put in place." Allison nodded.

"Well when you're done we can keep an ear on Jay while you two talk about things. You can use Hunter's old room upstairs." Steven offered lightly. Both Hunter and Allison nodded as she finished eating, then he carefully put Hunter back in his car seat to sleep before the two of them went up to Hunter's room to talk about the new boundaries for their relationship.

[Hunter's Old Room]

Both of them were sitting on the bed now side by side. "So where do we start?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Well...I think we should first establish that I am Jay's mom, and you are Jay's mother's boyfriend. I hold all the authority over him and his medical choices..." Allison said softly.

"Fair enough, so where does that put me with him?" Hunter asked.

"It puts you as an active person in his life who cares for him more than our friends do." Allison stated.

"And the boundaries things I do for him?" Hunter questioned her.

"You do for him where I can't. You can hold and play with him whenever you're over or I'm at your apartment. Feeding and changing...I'm gonna put at if I need you too. Like I'm in shower and he wakes up needing to be changed or fed...That's when you can. I understand the attachment and bond are already there so I can't remove you completely but I still need him to be aware that you're in our lives on a temporary basis until we know...if we're going to last together. You can be...his close friend and caretaker...But I don't want him thinking you're his father...Not right yet at least..." Allison explained.

"I understand that. So I'm like...a role model to him? I can hold, play with and teach him things and only change or feed if you're unable too?" Allison nodded to him, "I can do that. And if we break up...Allie, I still want to be in his life as your friend and his. I don't want him to lose that security or think that it was his fault..." Hunter said slowly.

"I feel the same and I was thinking on that...I feel that we should obviously take things very slow, and see how it goes. You still have school for another year, work, and your own place to manage. I have Jay, my job, and my place to take care of so we're going to be busy on top of trying the manage this relationship now it could get a little stressful on both sides and stress in a relationship would be bad. So I want you to know that anything you do for Jay...You don't have too do it. I want you to decide what to do on your own wants. If you don't want to play with him, you don't have too...You know what I mean?" Allison asked.

"Yes of course. So should be put our relationship...On a trial basis for now, see how it goes? And if at anytime either of us feel it won't work out or need to talk about something them we agree about it mutually?" Hunter said.

"Trial basis is stretching it. I'd say full on relationship with limits of course like things pertaining to sex and what not, also...No affection in front of Jay, I don't want him to get the wrong idea before we know how things will be first." Allison offered.

"I'm cool with that so, should we set a time frame for this working out thing?" Hunter questioned.

"Nah, I just think we should see where it goes. We can't really set a time limit because then one or both of us might feel like its rushed. So lets just play it out and if something comes up we can sit down and talk about it. If we can't find a solution I guess...we agree to end things and stay friends? And my biggest rule...I don't want you referring to yourself as his father or dad...Not until we've hit...like serious relationship level where we know things will be okay. Ya know? This is like early level where we test the waters to see if we can do it, then after we're stable I guess it moves into more...If that makes any sense." Allison suggested.

"Makes perfect sense. And don't worry...I won't refer to myself as his father, more like friend or guardian." Hunter chuckled a bit. "For now, but I do hope one day I'll get to be the father he deserves to have." Hunter said softly as his hand moved over to hold Allison's with a smile.

"We'll see how it goes." Allison blushed a bit.

"So we're official now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hunter asked.

"That depends, are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Allison questioned in a flirty tone.

"I am actually. Allison, will you be my girlfriend?" Hunter said as formally as he could.

"I will." Allison replied they both leaned and shared a soft kiss before blushing and breaking apart for air. Allison and him smiled at one another staring into each others eyes. "Hold up a second...You gotta pay up to the bet, Hunter!" Allison reminded happily. Hunter groaned, he'd forgotten about that in the excitement of Allison saying he could be active in Jay's life as a male role model for him.

"Alright, you won the bet so you pick the song." Hunter smiled handing her his phone to go through and find a song she wanted to hear. Allison took it and began to look through to find something for Hunter to sing. She found something and handed it back to him with a gleam on her face. Hunter rolled his eyes as he stood up and pressed play for the song as the music began.

" _I've been a rolling stone all my life. Flying all alone, flying blind. I've seen it all, I've been around. I've been lost and I've been found but..."_ Hunter smiled pausing a moment as he saw Allison's face light up.

" _Who I am with you is who I really want to be. You're so good for me. And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you!"_ Allison took his offered hand as he pulled her to her feet and danced slowly with her while still singing.

 _"_ _I've got a ways to go on this ride. But I got a hand to hold that fits just right. You make me laugh, you make me high. You make me want to hold on tight, 'cause..."_ He paused again placing a soft kiss on her lips before continuing.

 _"Who I am with you is who I really want to be. You're so good for me. And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you!"_ Allison twirled around once smiled softly listening to him.

 _"_ _Who I am with you. Because of you I'm a lucky man. You're the best part of who I am!"_ He sang out to her making her blush lightly.

 _"Who I am with you is who I really want to be. You're so good...So good for me baby. And when I'm holdin' you,_ _it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you!"_ He took a breath and slowed down. _"Yes, who I am with you."_ He finished as they shared another kiss together.

"Gods I love that voice of yours." Allison remarked softly relaxing in his arms, it just felt so right and very worth the wait it took to have this moment with Hunter.

"Yours is amazing too. I've never heard you sing until we ran into you again and you sang for Jay..." Hunter admitted smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"I only...do it for him. When he was first born and I was there by myself I had a lot of trouble with him sleeping so I used to sing to him and it just seems to work." Allison smiled as their fingers intertwined.

"So should we get back downstairs before he wakes up and wonders where you are?" Hunter suggested. Allison nodded and they both left the room walking down the stairs to the living room where Jay was asleep in the carrier while Victoria and Steven were sitting on the couch talking about the dinner that was made tonight. They noticed Hunter and Allison holding hands with happy smiles on their faces.

"I assume the talk went well?" Steven asked as Hunter and Victoria sat down now.

"Mmhm, it did. Everything is all figured out and settled." Hunter replied.

"So?..." Victoria questioned slowly.

"Yes we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Geeze mom..." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Don't be grumpy son, we can't help it if we're excited to hear our son finally got the love of his life that he's been pining after since 4th grade." Steven chuckled, Hunter blushed deeply.

"Dad!" He said embarrassed.

"Love of your life?" Allison questioned curiously looking at Hunter now, he nervously rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle then nod. "Uh huh, pretty sure we agreed to take it slow." Allison reminded.

"Oh dear, he's been calling you that since the day he came home from school saying he met the prettiest, bestest girl in the world that day and one day would make her his girlfriend, then wife." Victoria beamed.

"Mother..." Hunter warned lowly.

"Oh my." Allison blushed a bit, "Hunter, its okay. I don't mind..." Allison remarked putting her hand on Hunter's to relax him, he sighed nodding.

"Still, come on guys. You're supposed to save those stories for like engagement level, not...first date with parents level not to mention we just got together like 10 minutes ago." Hunter mumbled.

"Ooh. Okay, we'll save the rest for when you two get engaged!" Victoria giggled. Hunter closed his eyes and face-palmed.

"That is not what I meant!" Hunter growled a bit, Jay flinched a bit then began to whimper and progress to crying. "Oops." Hunter said meekly as Allison lifted Jay from the carrier, the got his pacifier and positioned him in the one arm with his on her side and her right arm between his legs to support his back as she swayed side to side softly humming lightly. She reached for her phone and clicked a few things before setting it down and letting the music begin.

" _There's a place out there for us. More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of. So when you feel like giving up, cause you don't fit in down here. Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah."_ She began singing lightly as Victoria and Steven only smiled.

 _"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above. A world where you and I belong. Where faith and love will keep us strong. Exactly who we are is just enough...There's a place for us, there's a place for us."_ Hunter seemed almost memorized by it but listening non the less. Jay's crying settled to whimpers again as he nestled close against his mother with a yawn.

 _"When the water meets the sky. Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life. When these broken hands are whole again. We'll find what we've been waiting for, we were made for so much more!"_ Allison's tone lifted higher again.

 _"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above. A world where you and I belong. Where faith and love will keep us strong. Exactly who we are is just enough...There's a place for us, there's a place for us!"_ She sang out with a smile. _"So hold on, hold on..."_ She paused a moment softening. _"There's a place for us..."_ The music picked up.

 _"We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above. A world where you and I belong. Where faith and love will keep us strong. Exactly who we are is just enough. Exactly who we are is just enough...There's a place for us."_ Allison stopped the music as Jay was back to sleep. She turned and faced Hunter, "We should be getting back home. He's pretty tired tonight, and not used to the surroundings." Allison told Hunter.

"Sure thing babe. Get him loaded up and I'll get Toothless." Hunter replied gently, Allison nodded as she got Jay back in his carrier and buckled him in then making sure she had all this things from his bag packed up.

"It was good to see you again, Allison and we hope to see you again." Victoria said giving Allison a light hug.

"I'm sure you will now that Hunter and I are together...Finally." Allison smiled wide with a soft blush.

"This I'm sure of." Steven nodded agreeing as Hunter returned and took the carrier carefully from her while she held the bag and her purse.

"Have a good night son, we love you. And don't you dare be a stranger either, bring Allison more. I love her cooking lessons." Victoria giggled lightly.

"We'll set something up so I can teach you more. Hard to get here without a car. Have a good night Mr. And Mrs. Haddock." Allison smiled as she headed out with Hunter to his car. Once they were all inside, he started it and headed off towards their street 15 minutes away. 5 minuted into the drive, Hunter noticed Allison was a little quieter than usual.

"Allie? You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah...Just thinking babe." Allison replied with a soft smile.

"About?" Hunter glanced towards her.

"Well...Honestly, my parents. I miss them but...they don't want to see me." Allison shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually." Hunter offered. Allison shook her head.

"I doubt it. Its fine...I've gotten used to not having anyone. And don't take that the wrong way. I know I have you, the others, and Jay too." Allison said.

"And you'll always have us, Allie. I promise." Hunter smiled as he kept driving. 10 minutes later he dropped Allison off in front of her house and helped her bring Jay inside, he waited until she was settled before lightly kissing her lips. "Have a good night babe. I love you." Hunter said gently as he headed back to his car.

Allison bit her lower lip for only a moment before smiled bashfully, "I love you too babe." Hunter nearly slammed the gas and rear-ended another car when she said 'I love you' back to him but before he could ask he saw she was already back in her apartment with the door shut. He blinked a few times before turning the car around and heading to his apartment and parking still in complete shock that Allison had said those words to him. Hadn't she said she wasn't sure if she loved him yet? Getting in his house he saw a note on the white board from Francis saying he got called into work until 11pm. Toothless went right to his food and water bowl, then laid on his bed. Hunter felt his phone vibrate as he pulled it out to see a text from his now girlfriend.

 _=Yes I meant what I said. I think I always did but hesitated because of the Jay situation but after tonight...There's no more fear in saying it. I love you, Hunter. Sweet dreams baby -Allie.=_ Hunter smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks, he flopped on his bed in relief. She did love him, and he loved her as well her son. Everything was going to be just fine now. He finally had her back and had them both in his life. Nothing could be better, and nothing would take his happiness away.


	9. Unexpected Call

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 9;**_ Unexpected Call.

Being in a relationship together was amazing for both of them and ran much more smoothly than they originally feared. They managed to see each other everyday and if they didn't they would talk on the phone or text one another, they never fought nor had any problems between them. Most of the time they talked about the past and their times in school together when they were kids and growing up. There was never a dull moment for them, and their friends adored the story of how Hunter and Allison made things official between then where Hunter picked Jay up against the original agreement and Allison did a 360 and explained that she wanted Hunter in Jay's life provided they follow the rest of her rules regarding him.

And Hunter did too. He followed every rule she set pertaining to Jay, he didn't want to risk her thinking it was a bad idea and leaving him over it. They'd been dating now close to a month and everything was amazing. They hadn't been on any date because Allison was still hesitant on leaving Jay alone with anyone when she wasn't less than a minute away but she was coming around and decided she'd never know if she didn't try so she deciding to shock Hunter by telling him that even though he lost the bed they'd had a month before at the dinner at his parent's house, she would still agree to go on the date with him. He asked his mother and of course she was thrilled to watch Jay for them.

Allison and Hunter would be going on that date for dinner and movie on Friday and on top of that Allison would use her off days to go to the Haddock household to teach Victoria how to cook easy simple meals for herself and Steven, also Hunter if he ended up going over. Every time she did she'd be told she should go to culinary school to become a chef but Allison always replied with that she simply couldn't right now. Her job didn't pay her enough to go to culinary school, and take care of her apartment, bills too. She said if her job ever increased her pay or she found another job then maybe but for now it was just another dream to dream about.

Jay was now 8 months old and doing great, he was incredibly active and starting to crawl around and make sounds as if he were about to start talking so Allison was working on him with that whenever she could. True to the agreement, Allison and Hunter acted normal around Jay but when he was in bed or napping they'd engage in a little kissing, cuddling, and occasionally making out but of course it never went past that because Allison and Hunter both weren't ready for such a thing. That and their relationship was still in the early staged, and she'd already made the mistake once of having sex before she was ready at 17 with Devon.

Devon had pulled the 'come on babe, don't you trust and love me' line and that's why she finally just agreed. Regardless she disliked Devon heavily right now she didn't regret her choice of being with him, it got her Jay and she just couldn't see herself without her little boy now. Hunter did amazing with Jay, he played with him and talked to him, held him when necessary. He only fed and changed him if Allison was busy, in the bathroom or shower. Jay had also graduated to jar food now on top of a 4oz bottle before bed. Allison couldn't process that Jay was only 4 months away from turning a year old. She was already working on planning his first birthday.

Tonight she was going over Hunter's for a cook out dinner in their backyard with all their friends. It was exciting, she loved having them in her life again. She didn't feel so alone anymore and they all adored her son, it was as if nothing changed from when she left. Her life was amazing and she couldn't be more grateful to how it worked out after the issue with Devon. Allison was getting Jay's things ready to go over to Hunter's, she had his food and a bottle, diapers, wipes, and an extra pair of clothes. She tossed her wallet and keys in the bag too feeling she didn't need her purse when she was only going across the street.

Satisfied she had everything she wanted and needed, she put Jay in his stroller and the diaper bag underneath in the basket as she closed the door and walked out making sure it was locked. Allison checked both ways before pushing across the street towards Hunter's apartment then went straight into the backyard where the cook out was being held. Currently the month was July, and extremely hot for the island of Berk. The temperatures usually never went higher than 68 degrees but shocking enough today is was bordering 80. Hunter had gone out to get a little kiddie pool for Jay to sit in so he didn't get too hot. Allison loved how father-like Hunter was to Jay even if they had discussed that Hunter didn't refer to himself as Hunter's father. It was a good feeling.

"Hey babe." Hunter greeted Allison when he saw her walk past the gate with the stroller, he kissed her cheek the crouched down to rub Jay's hair a bit. "Hey little buddy." He smiled, Allison couldn't help the smile when she saw how excited Jay got to see Hunter. Both of them knew how Jay saw Hunter, there was no denying it but they still weren't ready to let things hit that far in their relationship. Hunter stood up again and hugged Allison.

"Hey." Allison greeted gently as she moved with Hunter while pushing the stroller towards a shady spot under a canopy, the first thing she noticed was a play pen under it then filled with a few toys Jay liked playing with. "Did you set all this up for Jay?" Allison asked.

"Course I did. He's gonna need to be in the shade and I assume want toys to play with so I went out and got a few things for when you two are here. There's a pool too, well for him at least and I have sunscreen inside." Hunter smiled.

"You're seriously the best, you know that?" Allison smiled back as she planted a soft kiss on his lips before getting Jay out of the stroller and placing him in the play pen so he could play a bit, with him content Allison pushed the stroller off to the side, took the diaper bag out and put it beside the play pen as she stood with Hunter. "Where are the others?" Allison asked.

"On their way. We're going to be grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. There's chips and snacks on the table, sodas and water in the coolers." Francis said coming outside to see Allison standing with Hunter. Toothless bounded over and bypassed the three adults and went right for the play pen where Jay laughed and tried to reach for him through the mesh play pen wall.

"Well I see where we rate bud." Hunter retorted as Toothless ignored him still.

"Its okay babe, he's just protective over Jay." Allison chuckled a bit as they heard the gate open and their friends came in smiling, everyone greeted with hugs, handshakes, or high fives before the cook out began. It was roughly only 3pm, dinner would be made around 4:30 so for a while they all just sat around and talked about whatever came to mind. As the hour continued on, Hunter ended up going over to Allison's to get Jay's high chair so she could feed him when he began to get fidgety and cranky sitting in the play pen. Allison picked Jay up and changed him inside the apartment before returning outside as Hunter returned. He took the tray off as Allison put Jay inside then buckled him as Hunter put the tray back in place.

Allison began to feed him the vegetable food first, then moved on to the dinner which was chicken, rice, and gravy, and afterwards it would be banana pineapple for dessert. Hunter had started the grill to begin cooking as Allison fed Jay while talking to the girls. "So you two have your first date this coming Friday, how exciting." Rosaline smiled wide.

"I know...I can't wait." Allison smiled back.

"Where are you two going?" Heather asked next.

"Dinner and a movie or movie and dinner, not sure the order yet." Allison shrugged. The girls squealed a bit happy for their two friends who were finally together as a couple after so long. Hunter began to grill the food up with help from the males bringing him spices, buns, or cheese for the burgers. When Jay was done eating, Allison laid him back in the play pen with his bottle which he could now hold himself and she just monitored when he needed to stop or take a break. Hunter set the food out as he got a burger and hot dog for Allison along with chips and a drink, he brought it to her and she smiled at him gently placing it in her lap and beginning to eat. Hunter sat with her eating his own as more talking about different thing ensued. Around 5:30pm it began to cool off thankfully as everyone was talking about their lives and how school was going for them.

Hunter started school again in September, and Allison's hours were beginning to pick up since someone else just quit. When everyone was relaxing, Allison's cell phone rang. She lifted it from the bag and checked the caller ID, it was a number she didn't recognize. She answered it stepping away from the group, "Hello?" Allison said softly.

" _Finally I got a hold of you, Allison. Did you really think you could just ignore me forever!?" Came Devon's voice._ Allison's eyes widened, how had he gotten her number?!

"I was certainly going to try too." Allison mumbled now, her back to her friends and boyfriend who were still talking among themselves. Allison moved farther away so she didn't wake up Jay. "What do you want?" Allison asked.

" _I want to see my kid and you." Devon remarked._

"No. You had your chance to care when I told you, you can't just demand to see us after 8 months of ignoring his existence." Allison retorted.

" _You can't keep him from me! I'm his father, I have the right."_ _Devon yelled._ Allison winced a bit hearing his anger.

"You know what...Fuck you!" She said louder than she meant to getting her friend's attention now, they all looked her way. "You have zero right to demand anything of me! I don't give a shit who you are or think you are, you will never see me again." Allison said angrily. She heard Jay start to whimper from her yelling, she looked at Hunter now. "Take Jay inside please..." Allison asked softly. Hunter nodded as he picked up Jay and went inside the house with him, Allison turned her attention back to her phone.

" _Where are you? Who has my son, Allison? And if you don't let me see him then I'll find another way! You can't keep me from him." Devon asked._

"I am no where near you, and with friends who actually care about me. MY son is with someone who cares about him far more than you. Its none of your damn business. I'm his mother, I can keep you from him." Allison said coldly.

" _Psh, you don't have friends. You abandoned them all when you got with me, remember?" Devon stated._

"And when they saw me again, they welcomed me with open arms! How the hell did you even get my number?"Allison asked.

" _From your job at Dragons Nest. All I did was say we were supposed to meet up so I could see my son and changed your number on me. That new girl gave it to me no problem." Devon chuckled a bit._ Oh someone was getting fired Monday when she returned to work.

"Whatever. I'm done talking about this...You aren't seeing him. You lost that right a long time ago. And the right to see me after what you did." Allison said firmly.

" _I never did anything but love you. I still do, come back to me and we'll raise our son together. I know I ran off before, I was just scared." Devon said._

"Scared? You were scared? I was fucking 18 years old! My parents kicked me out because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Because I was terrified of you hitting me if I refused you. I'm not saying I regret having Jay, he's the best thing in the world to me but Gods I wish you weren't his father." Allison snapped back angrily. Now her friends knew who she was talking too. Her abusive ex. Scott nodded at Heather who motioned for him to go get Hunter back outside, Scott rushed in to explain what was going on.

" _Well I am, Allie. You're stuck with me in your life forever. So you might as well get used to having me around, I want to see my son." Devon ordered her._

"No." Allison said firmly again.

" _I know I messed before...I'm changed now. I miss you baby girl, I still love you and I know you love me...Come back to me. I just want us to be a family together..." Devon said in an innocent voice._ Hearing this Allison peeked back and saw Hunter come out hold Jay who was giggling and laughing while playing with Hunter's finger, it only made her smile.

"That's too bad. You had your chance with me, and you blew it the day you pushed me into that wall. You had your chance to show me you loved me. I am not coming back to you and I don't love you anymore." Allison said softly.

" _You stupid dumb bitch, no one is ever going to want you and your extra baggage. I'm all you've got left so just shut up and tell me where you are so I can come get you and my son. I'm the only one who will ever want you...No man will ever love you knowing you have a kid with me." Devon told her._

Allison saw Hunter nuzzle his nose to Jay's and her smile grew. "I'm already loved, wanted, and taken by another man. And he loves my son just the same. That is who has my son right now, my boyfriend who has been more of a father to my son than you could ever hope to be. Goodbye." Allison then hung up and blocked Devon's number in her phone before putting it away with a heavy sigh. Hunter placed Jay down near Toothless and walked over to her softly taking her hand in his.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked her lightly.

"Yeah...Just...didn't think I'd ever have to deal with him again..." Allison looked down.

"That was Devon, wasn't it? You said you changed your number, how did he get it?" Hunter asked.

"The new girl at work thought he was my boyfriend and son's father so she gave it to him...I blocked it this time, he can't call or text me again." Allison replied gently.

"What did he want?" Cassie asked coming over now.

"He wanted to see Jay and me...Saying he had the right too because Jay is his son...He said if I didn't let him...He'd find a way to. He said he missed me, wanted me back. I refused him and then he said that he was the only one who would ever want me or love me because of Jay...Then he called me a few names..." Allison mumbled.

"What names did he call you, Allie?" Hunter asked.

"Stupid dumb bitch..." Allison looked down.

"You are none of those things babe and you already know that what he said isn't true because you have me and I love you as well as Jay. And I will keep you safe from him, he won't ever have you or Jay...I promise." Hunter said as he pulled Allison into his arms and hugged her tightly, then kissed her.

"I know, that's what I told him..." Allison replied after the kiss. She smiled now, "Alright enough drama...Lets get back to having fun." Allison said, the others nodded agreeing as Allison walked over to Jay and picked him up kissing his nose. "There's my big guy..." Allison said as Jay laid against her.

"I changed him when we were inside." Hunter told her.

"Thank you, and for taking him inside for me too...I didn't want him to see me like that..." Allison sighed.

"Hey, its okay. We all get mad sometimes, I honestly have more respect for you wanting to not subject him to such..." Hunter smiled to her.

"I wasn't mad just...shocked and scared that he got my number so easily and him threatening to find a way to see Jay..." Allison cradled Jay in her arms as he yawned falling asleep. She knew it was the heat making him so tired but as long as he wasn't overheating so she didn't mind.

"He won't see Jay, I'll make sure of it and he will never get you or our son...I mean your son. Sorry...I see him like a son so..." Hunter mumbled a bit.

"Its okay. Just tone it down around him for now...I'm glad I have someone like you who cares about me and him." Allison said laying against his shoulder.

"And you both will always have me babe." Hunter told her as he kissed her forehead and lightly stroke Jay's hair as the boy nestled in his mother's arms with a content smile. Hunter led her to a chair so she could sit down while Jay slept, from there they all just began to talk again making sure not to mention about the phone call with Devon because it would only upset Allison more. They talked for hours about plans for life, as it got later Allison was showing signs of being tired so Hunter helped her pick up her things then walk her back over to her apartment. Hunter put the things where Allison like them as she put Jay to bed. They stood at the door now preparing to say goodnight.

"Today was amazing. I love you, Hunter." Allison hugged and kissed him.

"You are more amazing and beautiful. I love you too, Allie." Hunter hugged and kissed her back before he smiled then left the house walking back across the street. Allison smiled softly as she closed and locked the door, she went to start picking things up before relaxing in bed until Jay's next feeding. She fell asleep around 10 after feeding Jay and texting Hunter a while longer. She loved her life, and now she couldn't wait for Friday. Her first real date with Hunter, she was sure it would be perfect.


	10. Big Date

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 10;**_ Big Date.

Friday had come at last and time for Hunter and Allison's first date together. She actually got a little nervous to as Friday neared, she almost backed out but held firm knowing that Jay would be fine with Victoria and Steven and if anything did go wrong, Victoria was a pediatric doctor and knew what to do. She was also nervous about what Devon had said to her about finding a way to see Jay, she knew Devon well and if he said he'd do something then he would. It made Allison worry but she hid that from Hunter not wanting to worry him too. He would be starting school again and it was his final year, Allison didn't want to add more stress on to him.

When Allison returned to work that following Monday, she did confront her manager about the new girl who gave out her phone number to essentially a stranger. Allison explained that the man who called was her abusive ex boyfriend wanting to see her son that he'd been ignoring since the day he was born and even before Allison gave birth. The manager put the girl on probation and said never to let it happen again, then apologized to Allison offering her a paid 7 days off anytime she wanted for any trouble it caused her or her son. Allison said she would take it when she was ready too but for now she enjoyed working because it got her out of the house for a while. Also that day, the manager reinforced the rules that no employee information was to be handed out for safety reasons.

Things seemed to settle after that and life was back to normal, something that bothered her was the fact she honestly missed her parents and it hurt her to know they didn't care about her or Jay. They didn't even check on her. Allison was sitting at work now stocking napkins, and putting dishes away, also starting a new pot of coffee. She only had an hour left on her shift but it was really dead right now and just the usual people were there enjoying their meals. One of the male waiters came out and stood beside her. "Slow today huh?" He asked.

"Incredibly. You just get here?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah, working til close. How's your lil guy?" The male asked.

"Good, growing every day." Allison replied standing up with a sigh, she rolled her neck a bit to get the kinks out not that it worked. She sighed heading into the back to get a drink from her water bottle, the male followed her. "Is there...something you need?" Allison asked, a bit annoyed he was following her.

"Just going to offer my assistance to you. You look tense, why you don't relax a little?" He offered putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them a bit. Allison narrowed her eyes at him as she moved away.

"Please don't touch me." Allison said trying to get back to the front of the counter to see if anyone needed anything. The male blocked her way now as she tried to go the other way and he did it again. "Could you move, Eric...I need to get back out there." Allison said.

"You know it bothered me when you just took off two years ago...I thought we had something together." The male now dubbed Eric said as he ran his finger along her arm.

"Well we didn't and still don't. You know I'm taken...Now please move?" Allison said trying to get past him but he gripped her arms and pushed her against the back fridge where the cameras couldn't see them. "Let go of me!" She said quickly and Eric tried to kiss her.

"He doesn't have to know..." Eric said, Allison lifted her leg and kneed him right between the legs. He fell over holding himself as she gathered her things and went to the managers office and knocked on the door trying to calm herself down.

"Allie? Come on in." Her manager, Jeremy said softly. Allison walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"Would...it be okay if I left an hour early...? I-I'm not...feeling well." Allison faked looking tired and sick, coughing a bit to add effect. She wasn't sick but she wanted to leave. Jeremy eyed her carefully as he motioned for her to sit down before his desk.

"Alright, Allison. You've worked here since you were 15...I know when something isn't right. You were fine all day, what happened?" Jeremy asked. Allison closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Eric...was harassing me...I asked him to stop but he kept pushing." Allison admitted.

"Tell me everything and I will take disciplinary action." Jeremy told her.

"Well he followed me into the back room, he was trying to massage my shoulders. Was talking about me and him having a thing before I left the first time. I told him we didn't and had a boyfriend currently, he pushed me back where the cameras couldn't see and said 'He doesn't have to know'...I kneed him between the legs and came here..." Allison reiterated to her manager.

"I will deal with Eric. And never be afraid to talk to me...Sexual harassment is forbidden here. You may go home early, Allie. Do you have a ride?" Jeremy asked.

"I can get one...or just walk. Thank you sir." Allison got up and walked out holding her purse and phone. She called the one person she could. Hunter. She pressed his contact name and put it to her ear hoping he wasn't busy at the moment. After 3 rings, it picked up.

" _Allie? Aren't you supposed to be working for another hour? Are you okay?" Hunter asked with a worried tone._

"I'm still at the diner... Are you busy right now?"

" _No, I'm at home relaxing. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Hunter questioned._

"Can you come pick me up, then Jay from daycare by chance?" Allison asked.

Silence a moment, _"Babe, I know that tone...What happened at work?" Hunter asked again._

"I'll tell you when you get me...Just...Please baby?" Allison said to him.

" _I'm on my way." Hunter said._

"Thank you...See you soon?" Allison replied.

" _I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you." Hunter told her._ Allison nodded as the call disconnected and she sat down on the bench trying to control her shaking. It had scared her honestly, and she didn't want to stay there right now even if it was only for an hour or so. 10 minutes passed and Allison saw Hunter's car pull up, he got out and rushed to her seeing her slightly shaken up form. Allison got up and hugged him quickly, he of course hugged her back. "What happened babe?..." He asked.

"I'll tell you...in the car..." Allison said trying to keep from crying again. It was then that Jeremy came out, more like escorting Eric out who looked none to pleased.

"I do not care. Any form of harassment is illegal and you will not be doing it in my establishment. You no longer work here, and you will receive you final check in the mail. Be lucky I have decided to only fire you rather than involve the authorities." Jeremy said firmly crossing his arms over his chest. Hunter looked at Eric, then to Allison and figured it out on his own.

"Hunter don't...please...I just want to go get my son and go home..." Allison whispered to him. Hunter wanted to pummel this guy even though he didn't even know everything. He put together that this guy bothered Allison and that wasn't okay by him. But Allison was asking him not to get involved and he wouldn't upset her further, Hunter nodded as he put his arm around Allison's shoulder and led her to his car on the passenger side, then got in the drivers before starting it up and taking off down the road towards the daycare.

"Babe...What did that guy do to you?" Hunter asked.

"He just...wouldn't leave me alone. He's always had a thing for me since before I got with Devon, but I have no interest in him. Eric was following me, trying to block me from leaving, he tried to massage my shoulders and I told him to stop. He said we had a thing and I told him I had a boyfriend already, he put his hands on my arms and backed me against the fridge trying to kiss me...I knees him in the balls and got away...Then asked my manager if I could leave early..." Allison explained.

"He put his hands on you!" Hunter said quickly turning to face her at a stop light.

"Hunter its okay...I don't care...He got fired for it and he's not a problem anymore. I just got scared because...He grabbed me the same way Devon did..." Allison looked away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunter asked her. She nodded to him as Hunter tried to relax while continuing to drive. "If you don't want to go on the date tonight, I'll understand." Hunter told her lightly.

"No, its fine. I still want too..." Allison smiled a bit. "Thank you for coming to get me..." Allison said as Hunter pulled into the daycare, she got out and went in to get Jay. She returned 5 minutes later with him in the carrier, she put it in the backseat of Hunter's car and secured it before getting back in the passengers side and re-locking her seat belt. Hunter headed off again taking her back to her place, he shut off the car and helped her get Jay inside who immediately fell to sleep once in his crib. Hunter and Allison sat on the couch together relaxing. "So what movie are we going to see tonight?" Allison asked.

"Deadpool." Hunter replied with a grin as Allison's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Really. I know how bad you wanted to see it so I ordered tickets online as soon as they went on sale last week." Hunter chuckled.

"You're the best! What time is the showing?" Allison asked gently.

"5:30, then we're going to dinner for 7:15. We'll be back for Jay around 8:30ish." Hunter smiled.

"Perfect then." Allison giggled as she leaned against him smiling happily, she was incredibly lucky to have him in her life. They just sat there for a few hours until 5:00pm, Hunter only left once to let Toothless out then he came back over as Allison was getting Jay's things ready for him to go to Victoria and Steven's house for a few house. She was nervous, sure Jay was okay at daycare but so far he couldn't even sit 15 minutes with someone other than herself or Hunter having to take him.

"Don't worry, mom knows what she's doing." Hunter chuckled seeing the worry on his girlfriend's face.

"I know but I can't help it..." Allison sighed softly. "Will you get him loaded in the carrier for me? I already changed him." Allison asked, Hunter nodded as he went to the crib and picked Jay up which made him giggle.

"Hey big guy. Ready to go to my mom's for a bit?" Hunter asked him as he knelt down and got Jay in the carrier, then buckled him in place. Allison stood up with the bag of things for Victoria and Steven, she smiled to Hunter who picked up the carrier as they moved outside to the car and got ready to leave. Allison locked her apartment door as she got in the car and Hunter headed off towards his parent's house. He was excited, his first date with Allison outside one of their apartments. He was still pretty steamed about what happened at her job but knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore, and he knew that guy got fired so he wouldn't bother Allison again.

Reaching his parent's house Hunter parked the car and got out with Allison, he of course carried Jay inside. Victoria answered the door smiling wide. "Come in, come in." She greeted happily as always. Allison walked in first, then Hunter carrying Jay afterwards.

"Hello son, and Allison." Steven said getting up from his chair now to hug Hunter, then Allison.

"We're so happy you two decided to go on a date finally!" Victoria smiled looking down to see Jay asleep.

"Well most couples do go on dates so I thought it only seemed fair that I let Hunter take me on one...I've just never left Jay alone with anyone but Hunter, or the daycare..." Allison admitted.

"Oh don't ya worry about a thing lass. Vick and I raised the most stubborn, picky child in the Archipelago. We can handle Jay." Steven said proudly.

"Yep and I turned out just fine. Jay will be fine with my parents babe, now come on because the movie starts in 15 minutes..." Hunter held her hand.

"Okay okay. I just fed him at 3:30, I left 3 jars of food for him...Veggies first, meats, then fruits...I left a bottle...He's teething too...I left some infant pain killer because he's been getting fevers..." Victoria put her hands on Allison's shoulders to cut her short mid-sentence and pushed them towards the door.

"Sweetie, I'm a pediatric doctor. I know what I'm doing, the little one will be fine and we'll update you every half hour until you get here to pick him up. Now don't worry about a thing and have a good time." Victoria insisted to Allison.

"Have a good time kids!" Steven called as Hunter led Allison to the car and Victoria shut the door.

"He'll be okay." Hunter assured her, Allison nodded as Hunter headed towards the theater. Allison sat back trying to calm herself when the house was out of sight. The movie theater was only 10 minutes away so they made it in time, got their tickets then some popcorn and two sodas. The reached the room and found their seats, it was packed being opening night. Allison and Hunter found two seats in the middle between some others and sat down, and Allison nervously put her phone to vibrate then Hunter did the same. "Just relax and enjoy the movie..." Hunter told her as he put his arm over her, she relaxed a little and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The movie began and Allison relaxed more and more with each moment that passed. If something had been wrong with Jay, Victoria or Steven would call since she had their numbers. And her phone was on vibrate if anything happened, she knew Jay was just fine. Allison smiled finally snuggling into Hunter's arms while the movie played, it hilarious too. Allison and Hunter kissed once or twice during scene breaks and held one each others hands but over all had a wonderful time. Around 6:50 when the movie ended they made their way out back to the car and got in.

"Oh my Gods that movie was gold and I'm definitely getting it on dvd when it comes out." Hunter laughed.

"Seriously! I haven't laughed that hard in years." Allison smiled wide trying to calm herself down as she pulled out her phone to see if there was any update with Jay, she didn't see a text and got worried.

"Just call them babe, Its about the time he eats anyway." Hunter said as they drove towards the place for the dinner portion of their date next. Allison nodded calling Steven's phone and he picked up on the 4th ring.

" _Hello?" Steven said happily._

"Hello Mr. Haddock, I was just wondering how Jay was?" Allison asked.

" _Oh the lad is fine. Vick is giving him a bath with some of Hunter's old bath toys, then we're gonna feed him. He's happy as a clam right now in case you can't hear the laughter and giggling." Steven chuckled._

"Thank Thor, I was worried at first. So he's okay? His teeth aren't bothering him a lot?" Allison asked.

" _He is perfect, Allison. He only cried a little bit when he woke up and didn't see you or Hunter there, but Vick showed him your pictures and he was fine afterwards. You just enjoy your night with Hunter, we'll see you soon." Steven told her._

"Alright. Thank you, give him a kiss from me." Allison said.

"And a hug from me!" Hunter chimed in.

" _Will do. Have a good dinner!" Steven said to them._ Then he hung up as Allison sighed in relief putting the phone down and relaxing.

"See told ya he was fine." Hunter teased.

"I still worry babe...Ever since I gave birth to him I've worried if he's alright when I'm not around him..." Allison looked over to her boyfriend.

"And that makes you a wonderful mother, Allie. But Jay will be fine because he's strong and smart just like you." Hunter told her. Allison blushed at Hunter's comment while they continued heading towards the place they'd eat dinner at. When they reached the restaurant, Hunter parked and the two got out holding hands. It wasn't a fancy looking place but it had 5 star type meals so it made it a hot spot. Walking in the restaurant they were met by the hostess smiling.

"Name for reservation?" She asked.

"Haddock." Hunter replied.

"Right this way." The hostess said leading them to a table near the back where the servers brought food in and out. They sat down as the hostess placed the menus down and smiled. "Your waiter tonight will be Sean. Enjoy!" The hostess said softly.

"So why come here? I didn't think this place was so fancy as to needing a reservation." Allison smiled.

"I know the owner, well he knows my family. Old family friend. Gregory Bergson, he's one of the best chefs in all of the Archipelago. He's amazing at making simple 5 star meals that fill you right up and his desserts are to die for." Hunter exclaimed.

"Wow, so what's the wait time on reservations here?" Allison questioned looking through the menu now seeing all the selections.

"If you don't know Greg personally then from a month to 6 months. My family and I come here every two weeks at least so there's always a spot in the book for us. Tonight we just changed it for two instead of 3." Hunter smiled looking through his menu as well.

"Hunter! How's my favorite nephew doin!" Came a man with an Scottish accent. Hunter now got up and hugged the man with a smile.

"Taking my girlfriend out for our first date, you remember Allison Hofferson right?" Hunter smiled as Allison got up to meet the man who was obviously the owner.

"The girl you've been ravin about since you were a wee lad in 4th grade? Course I do. Ello lassie. I'm Gregory Bergson, owner of this place 'ere." Greg chuckled.

"Hello." Allison said smiling.

"Glad you finally got your girl, I was thrilled to hear you were comin tonight. Where's yer old man and mother?" Greg asked.

"At home babysitting Allie's son, Jay." Hunter smiled gently.

"Yer father never mentioned you having a son." Greg chuckled.

"No no. He not mine...I just help her out from time to time." Hunter said quickly waving his hands in defense.

"Ah so yer the lad's step father." Greg smiled wide, Hunter face-palmed in defeat.

"For all intensive purposes...Yes, Hunter is my son's step father...We're just...taking it slow for now because we only just got together a month ago. We want to make sure things...are gonna work out before we have Jay calling Hunter daddy or anything like that. He...helps me with him for now in a role model type way." Allison stated helping Hunter out a bit seeing him getting flustered.

"Oooh! Now see Hunter why didn't ya just say so." Greg laughed. Hunter rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I better get back in there. Nice to meet you Allison, I'll come back out and see ya before yew leave lad." Greg then made his way back into the kitchen as Allison and Hunter sat back down at the table.

"Thanks for the save back there..." Hunter sighed in embarrassment.

"Well thank you saving me from work earlier...Now we're even." Allison smiled gently.

"Did you mean what you said, that...I'm for all intensive purposes...Jay's step father?" Hunter asked her with a glance her way.

"I did. And I meant the rest too that we're taking it slow until things get more serious between us...I don't want...Jay calling you daddy or anything until we know for sure that we're going to be okay and last...But yes, Hunter. You...came in my life and Jay's without hesitation, and my son adores you as much as you adore him. I know he loves you like you love him and the father-son bond is there without a doubt. I just don't want to have that strain us. Right now you're his role model, helping when you want too. Taking on the position of step father is not only a want on your part but it would become a need too. Once he starts calling you daddy...Everything changes because that is something you can't just run away from..." Allison explained nervously.

"I understand, its okay. But it still feels good to know you see me that way and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or Jay, Allie. I love you, and I've waited far too long to just want to run away over something like getting the joy of seeing you and Jay smile because I'm around." Hunter replied now. Allison smiled to him, this was definitely a good night. The waiter came over to get their drink orders, then shortly after take their food orders. The two sat there laughing and talking about old memories growing up together until their food came when they began to eat but still have a good time.

At the end of their night around 8:15ish and having dessert, Hunter paid for their meal and said goodbye to Greg. The two returned to the Haddock residence where Jay was awake and playing on the floor with some toys, Victoria and Steven down playing too. Of course they said Jay was good the whole time for them, ate all his food and loved his bath. They said their goodbyes again as Hunter loaded Jay into his car, then he took himself, Allison, and Jay back to Allie's place. He helped her again as Jay managed to go right to sleep, and then of course it was time for their goodbyes for the night.

"Thank you for tonight, Hunter. I had a great time..." Allison said as they hugged.

"Me too, hope we can do it again soon. I love you, Allie." Hunter said pressing his forehead to hers softly, their eyes closed enjoying the moment.

"I love you too. Rest well babe." Allison said gently as Hunter nodded.

"Sweet dreams princess." Hunter replied as they shared a brief passionate kiss before Hunter let go of her and backed up once, he moved to his car smiling and headed over to his house as Allison shut her door and locked it with a heavy sigh of contentment. Her life was perfect. Honestly it was. Perfect child and boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her.


	11. I Can Do This

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 11; I Can Do This**_.

Life was good for her, she loved everything from her son to having friends and a boyfriend who did just about anything for her. She and Hunter had been together for a few months now, still hadn't made love or gone farther than quick little make out sessions which was fine by both of them. Now they were at the end of October, a few days before Jay's 1st birthday and Allison had begun to get a little upset because hours got cut shorter and her weekly pay decreased significantly, she hadn't been able to get barely anything for Jay's party or even a present. Allison felt like a failure to her own son because she just couldn't afford it without screwing her rent or bills.

Hunter had started school again in September, and his hours actually picked up so he was a little busier and couldn't see Allison or Jay as much as he could in the summer. Allison still carried through with teaching Victoria how to cook twice a week, and the meals were always perfect. Needless to say Hunter and Steven were impressed with how much Victoria learned from Allison and was now allowed to cook in the house again, thankfully there were no more bad meals. Jay had been attempting to talk and walk but wasn't quite there yet, he was able to make noises and furniture surf but he couldn't walk alone.

Allison was at work now, sighing as she thought about what to do for Jay's party, it was in 3 days and she only had a few things like the cake and minor decorations. She hadn't gotten a present or food for the celebration and none of her friends or her boyfriend knew about her money or lack there of problem. To her it wasn't their responsibility to bail her out of trouble, or give her son a birthday party so she had to find a way to do it herself. It honestly depressed her a little and as such she never let on to anyone that she was upset because she knew they'd ask her about it and try to help. Tonight she was going to the Haddock's with Hunter for another cooking lesson and dinner, but she was stressed about the birthday party. Her blue eyes glanced to the clock, she still had 2 hours of work left and it was so slow.

Allison sighed as her manager came out to check on things. "Its slow, why don't you head home early today?" Jeremy suggested.

"If I didn't have a birthday party to figure out and bills to pay...I would." Allison replied honestly.

"I understand. I have kids of my own, I know how it goes." Jeremy laughed a little. "You taking him out for Halloween?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss that. Jay is going as a Viking." Allison smiled now.

"Best come stop in here. I always hand out candy and juice for the little ones." Jeremy chuckled.

"I'll have my boyfriend swing by so we can, Jay will love it." Allison replied to him. She did love this place, she'd been working there since she was 15 with the exception of the year she was with Devon, then her 3 months maternity leave. The place was amazing, food great, staff awesome, management phenomenal. Even the customers, new or regulars were exceptional. But sometimes she wished she had more or made more. She only made $4 an hour, plus tips. Her rent and bills were covered by that and she managed to have a little left over but not in the winter, during this time everything was always cutting it close.

Besides management, Allison had been there the longest with maybe two others. She applied when it first opened, it was her and 2 others plus one owner, a manager, and an assistant manager. There was more employees now but Allison was one of the originals and she felt proud of that. She was fast, accurate, friendly, and the customers loved her. She knew every inch of that diner from the floors to the ceilings, and all the positions. She learned the grill when she was 18 too so if it got busy she could go back and make an order herself. Jeremy had named her a shift supervisor when she returned from maternity leave so she now trained others which was the reason for her pay increase from $2-$4 an hour. Wasn't much much it helped, it was just bad it fell in winter when hours were terrible. She only worked about 10-15 hours a week now. In the summer she was working almost 25.

A few customers came in and she went over to them smiling, she recognized them. "There's our favorite waitress. How are you Allie?" Said the man with a smile. It was a group of men in their 60's, some in their 40's. They'd been coming there since the place opened, it was like a father son type meal.

"I'm alright guys. How about you? The usual today?" She asked gently.

"Of course. How's the little guy?" Asked one of the younger men now.

"Growing like a weed." Allison chuckled writing on her pad, "Turning one year old in 3 days." She said brightly.

"They grow so fast, treasure them while they are young." Said one of the older men with a laugh.

"I treasure every minute I get with him. I'll be back with your drinks." Allison said heading off behind the counter to get them. All her customers knew her as Allie, they knew her name was Allison but her tag said Allie so she left it alone. Most called her that anyway. She brought them their drinks then went to fill the order herself, she did it faster than the new cook in the back who got hired about two weeks after Eric was fired. After 20 minutes, Allison brought them their food and went to take care of her other tables.

At the end of her shift she punched out taking off her apron then took her bag of tips slipping it in her purse as she sealed that and began her walk to the daycare, it was about 20 minutes roughly and a little chilly. Reaching the daycare she got Jay bundled up in his stroller with a blanket to keep him warm before beginning the walk home which was about 15 minutes. When home finally she got inside and changed Jay, she set him in his play pen to play while she began to clean up her apartment. Jay managed to fall asleep while she sat on the couch sighing. _'How am I going to do this party...'_ She thought sadly closing her eyes.

Around 5:30, she woke up to Jay's crying and knocking on the door. She had fallen asleep? That rarely happened. Allison got to her feet then picked Jay up soothing him as she walked to the door opening it to see Hunter there with a smile. "Hey babe. Are you okay? I've been knocking for 7 minutes." Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I managed to fall asleep after I got home from work and picking Jay up...I haven't been sleeping well the last few nights, and Jay's teething keeps him and me up..." Allison sighed a bit.

"I can tell, you look beat..." Hunter frowned a bit kissing her forehead then smiling at Jay lightly. "Want to skip tonight's dinner? I can take Jay a few hours so you can sleep." Hunter suggested to her.

"No its okay, maybe just an early night tonight...Besides, I have your mom's cooking lesson tonight..." Allison yawned.

"I'm sure she'd understand babe. Come on, you're exhausted...Stay home and rest tonight, I'll take Jay for you. Everyone needs a break sometime." Hunter tried again, Allison smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm okay. Lets just get loaded up and head there...I packed Jay's bag already." Allison said going to the bedroom door and getting it off the hook, Hunter took Jay and got him in the carrier latched in before picking it up and following Allison out, he got Jay in the car. "Crap, babe can you run back in the apartment and get the infant pain reliever from the counter for me?" Allison asked realizing she didn't have it. Hunter nodded as he went in the house to get the medicine off the counter for her, as he did he saw a piece of paper with a list on it and prices, then a number at the top of what she had. As his eyes scanned it he realized it was a birthday party list for Jay's birthday coming up in a few days, of things Allison had and didn't have, also how much what didn't have costed and the money she needed to make it happen.

That's when he understood that Allison didn't have enough between rent and bills to get what was needed for Jay's birthday. He'd been getting the feeling for the last two weeks she was hiding something and now he understood it, she was upset that she didn't have the money for her son's party because of her cut hours at work. It made him frown, no wonder she was upset. It couldn't of felt very good to know you didn't make enough to do a birthday party. Hunter knew he had to do something and if he told her she would decline it, he had an idea and he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for it but he was going to get with his friends and pull off the best birthday party a one year old could ever have.

Hunter rushed outside and into the car smiling. "Sorry it took so long, went to the bathroom first. Haven't gone since my lunch break at work..." He chuckled nervously.

"Its okay. Are we ready? Allison asked him gently. He nodded as he put the car in drive and they were off to the Haddock residence. 15 minutes later they were there and greeted by Victoria and Steven smiling at them nervously almost. Hunter got out of the car slow and stared at them.

"Alright, what happened. You both look guilty." Hunter said getting preparing to get Jay out.

"Well we're going to be dining out tonight son...We had a small fire earlier..." Steven admitted softly.

"Oh my Gods, are you both alright?" Allison asked quickly.

"Its fine, we in the living room. It affected the kitchen and bathroom...The homeowners insurance covers it. The inspector said it started in the kitchen so possibly a gas leak of some sort." Victoria sighed.

"Thank Thor..." Allison breathed out in relief, a hand over her heart to calm the pounding.

"But the gas is off until Monday when the contractors come." Steven mumbled.

"Is that all? Gas affects your hot water and heat...You can't stay in your house. Francis and I have a spare bedroom with a bed and 6 drawer dresser already. Pack for the week and come stay with us. Its nearly November, and Berk gets extremely cold this time of year..." Hunter sighed.

"Oh son, no. We couldn't trouble you like that...We'll just get a hotel." Victoria said waving her hand to him.

"And waste the money? Come on, a hotel for 4 days is expensive...Not saying you can't afford it but seriously...Why waste the money when your almost 20 year old son has a spare bedroom all set up that you can use for free. You guys took care of me for 19 years...I can put you up a few days." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Well..." Steven trailed off.

"Its not like its any trouble. The dogs are welcome to come too, we have a decent fenced in backyard and its first floor." Hunter pointed out.

"What do you think, Steven?" Victoria asked gently looking to her husband.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Are you sure son? Francis won't mind, you haven't even asked him if its alright." Steven said.

"Francis won't care, he's really busy at work this week anyway." Hunter remarked with a smile. His two parents sighed heavily.

"Alright. We'll stay with you but just until the house is fixed. Inspector said it shouldn't take more than a week. As in 5 days." Victoria nodded.

"Perfect, then on the way back from dinner we'll stop here so you can pack what you'll need for the week. So where too for dinner?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"Gobber's Place, we already called to switch our reservation from next week to tonight." Steven smiled back.

"Well we can all take my car then, and after we get back and you pack you can take your guy's to my place." Hunter offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you son." Victoria nodded her head, they all in that agreement then got piled in to Hunter's SUV then headed to Gobber's.

"Forgive my curiosity but...Gobber's place?" Allison asked looking to Hunter.

"Oh! Right sorry babe. Its Gregory's nickname well...The one I gave him when I was like what...2, dad?" Hunter asked.

"Right you are. Hunter had trouble saying Greg or Gregory so he always called him Gobber." Steven gave a chuckle. Jay began to cry and Victoria attempted to give him his pacifier but he wouldn't take it. Allison sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt and turned so her knees were on the seat she was facing the backseat.

"Allie, what the heck are you doing? That is incredibly dangerous." Steven remarked.

"He can't see me so he's scared...Sssh baby, calm down. Mama is right here...Ssh now..." Allison soothed pulled the sun shade back and stroking Jay's cheek. Allison closed her eyes taking a breath.

" _There I was. Ten years old. Waitin' in my room for him to come home. And I just knew, he'd be so mad. Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad. There was no denying I let him down. But instead of being angry, he put his arms around me and said..."_ She paused a moment. The car had gone quiet and Hunter turned the radio down so it wouldn't interfere with Allie's singing.

" _In the sunlight or the rain. Brightest nights or darkest days. I'll always feel the same way...Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone. My love is there wherever you may be...Just remember that you'll always be my baby."_ Jay's crying lessened now as he was holding Allison's finger. Hunter kept his eyes on the road but peeked every few seconds in the rear-view mirror watching her, Steven and Victoria watched as well.

" _There I was. Twenty-one. Oh, I was so ashamed, of what I'd done. On a country road, parked one night. What started out so innocent, crossed the line. There was no denying I let God down. But instead of being angry. He let his love surround me and I heard..."_ Hunter knew what that was reference too, her giving Devon her virginity when she was 17.

" _In the sunlight or the rain. Brightest nights or darkest days. I'll always feel the same way...Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone. My love is there wherever you may be...Just remember that you'll always be my baby."_ Allison smiled softly as Jay began to close his eyes as she took another breath softening her voice.

" _There he is, my little man. I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then. And I pray to God that when he does...I'll be just as understanding as my father was. 'Cause the last thing that I wanna do is let him down. So instead of being angry, I'm gonna throw my arms around him..."_ She paused briefly. _"And I'll say in the sunlight or the rain. Brightest nights or darkest days. I'll always feel the same way...Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone. My love is there wherever you may be...Just remember that you'll always be my baby. Be my baby..."_ She trailed off as Jay's grip on her finger lessened, he queue that he'd fallen asleep again.

Allison pulled her finger from his hand as she turned around and sat right in the seat, securing her seat belt again. "I never get tired of hearing you sing, Allie." Hunter smiled.

"Shush...And I only do it for him." Allison giggled a bit as she sat back eyes closed waiting for them to arrive at Gregory's restaurant. The ride was mostly quiet from there, Hunter turned the radio back on to keep the noise for Jay since he seemed to sleep longer with music on. When they arrived at the restaurant, Hunter carried the carrier as Allison got the bag as always. His parents got out as they all entered together, only to be met by Gregory himself.

"Greg my old friend, good to see you again." Steven greeted giving Greg a hand shake.

"Good good, oh is this the lil fella I've heard so much about?!" Greg exclaimed seeing Hunter holding the carrier.

"Yep, this is Jay. Allison's son." Hunter introduced.

"He is just adorable. Might be a longer wait than usual tonight for food my friends, two of my chefs called out sick with the stomach bug and we're short handed." Greg said to them now.

"We don't mind." Victoria smiled as Greg nodded grabbing 4 menus and a high chair before leading them to their seat towards the kitchen entrance like always, it was kind of their spot so Greg could come out and talk during breaks in making food and running the kitchen. They all got seated as Hunter secured the carrier on the high chair. Hunter and his father sat on one side of the table, Allison and Victoria on the other.

"This place is so busy tonight, poor Greg." Hunter frowned a bit. The man had always been like an uncle to him so it bothered him to know Greg needed help and he couldn't do much, food wasn't his forte so to speak. They ordered their drinks, those came quickly as well as an appetizer to share between the 4 of them. When the food was ordered, they were warned by the waiter it might be longer wait than usual which was fine with them. As they waited they talked to one another about different things. Steven and Victoria were talking about the fire they had while Allison had gotten up to go to the bathroom. She was on her period and took a bit longer to change her tampon and sit still a few minutes for the cramps to pass.

When she returned to the table, Greg was out there while Steven was talking to him and showing pictures on his phone, Victoria too. "Allison, there you are. We were just talking about you." Greg greeted. Allison blinked, talking about her? That sounded promising. She smiled never the less and sat back down after seeing Jay still asleep.

"And pray tell what was being talked about me?" Allison asked smiling.

"We were just showing Gregory here some of your work in the kitchen." Hunter said, Allison's eyes blinked a few times at what she was told. "And that you taught mom how to cook when my dad, me, and even he couldn't."

"Is that true lass, you taught Tori to cook?" Greg asked, Allison nodded softly.

"We showed him the things you've made, and what you showed Victoria to make." Steven said happily.

"You deserve a round of applause for accomplishing such a task. I'm a fully trained chef and I couldn't teach her." Greg chuckled. "Where did you learn your skills, those dishes are amazing. Where did you go to school?" Greg asked.

"I uh...didn't." Allison admitted making Greg blink. "I just learned from cook books and testing things out...I never went to school to learn to cook sir." Allison said.

"Lass those are dishes I serve here that even my chef of 7 years can't perfect yet. Where do you work?" Greg asked.

"Dragons Nest diner...Been there since I was 15..." Allison told him.

"Amazin." Greg said shocked. He heard a pan drop in the kitchen and sighed heavily preparing to leave as a kitchen waitress approached him.

"Mr. Bergson, the kitchen is falling apart under the pressure of the orders flying in...We need help." She said panicking.

"Greg..." Steven said using his eyes to motion to Allison now, Greg's eyes lit up catching on to his friend's idea.

"Say Allison..." Greg began, she looked at him curiously now. "Can I borrow you for a few hours...in the kitchen? We...really need the help and given what saw from those pictures...I think you're perfect for the job right now." Greg said, her eyes widened. He wanted her in the kitchen helping cooking prepare dishes for customers.

"B-But I'm not...food certified and...I have...my son here." Allison protested.

"You work at a diner with food all the time, you have the card that says you passed your food safety exams. Every worker has to if they are working with food...If you have that, you can be in the kitchen cooking." Greg informed her.

"And I can watch Jay for you." Hunter offered.

"I'm not...even dressed to be in the kitchen. I don't have my nonslip shoes, I'm in...jeans and t-shirt...I can't work in there like this...I'll just make it worse...I can't work fast paced...Not in a place like this. I don't know where anything is or the dishes..." Allison said quickly, nerves rising.

"And she hasn't eaten herself...Greg, you can't just ask her to work off the bat like that. She's not even employed here..." Victoria said now siding with Allison.

"I'll pay ya in cash for tonight. My head chef's who called out make $22 an hour...I'll give you the same if you can help me out tonight, Allison. Just until 10. That's only 4 hours. Please...We're desperate. Just get us out of this rush...The dishes I was shown are what we serve here. Chicken parmigiana, alfredo, all that. And you have help but we need someone in there leading the cooking..." Greg asked again. Allison sighed, she couldn't exactly argue with the pay she was being offered for tonight, it would go a long way for Jay's party and get her some back up. "And there's a spare set of shoes there, about size 7 ½ ." Greg added.

"Alright...I'll do it." Allison said to him. Greg's eyes widened happily.

"Oh thank you lass!" Greg said as Allison got out off the chair.

"I'll see ya soon and Jay is fine with us. We'll wait until you're done babe. You got this!" Hunter encouraged her. Allison smiled weakly and nervously as she followed Greg into the kitchen, she got the shoes on then a spare coat and hairnet. Gobber got their attention.

"This 'ere is Allison. She's goin to be temp head chef for the night so yew all betta do what she says. She's in charge...They are all yours Allie, I'm sure from the diner you know how the kitchen runs. Left side is appetizers, middle is main course, right is desserts. Just tell them what you need. I'm gonna be helpin hand out." Greg told her. With that he headed out to help the wait staff, Allison froze a moment as she looked the ticket bar. She could do this, she knew she could.

Her kitchen training from Dragons Nest kicked in high gear as she quickly organized the tickets in order of how them came in and by which section was run by which waiter. She took a deep breath with a serious look in her eyes as she began calling out orders firmly but not harshly and everyone got to work.


	12. Surprise Party

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 12; Surprise Party**_.

She thought raising a child was stressful, she was very mistaken. Running a kitchen she'd never been in before was stressful beyond her standard limits. She had no idea how she was doing it, but she was. She kept her tickets organized and every dish went through her before she sent it out the window with the waiter or waitress. She assembled them all herself and did the decorating of the plates. By the second hour things began to slow down but were still steady and much to her surprise she got the hang of things pretty quickly. Greg came in at different times to inform her that customers were sending their compliments to the chef. It felt good honestly to hear that, her first time in a 4 star restaurant and she was being complimented even though she didn't even work here, she was just filling in for the night.

Allison was tired, being on her period didn't make it any easier but she would push through none the less. She was being counted on by the staff and Greg right now, she was also worried about Jay, it was almost time for his feeding but she trusted Hunter to take care of him. By 9:30pm there was finally a break in tickets and she could breathe, also get a glass of water before she passed out from heat and exhaustion. Greg came in smiling, he hugged her tightly in thanks.

"Oh lass, yew did it! Everyone has their food and although they were mad about the wait they are thrilled and happy about everything else. They all want to meet the one responsible for the amazing food and speed." Greg told her. Allison's eyes widened a bit as she got bashful.

"Oh no no...I think I'll just...stay back here and work unless I'm free to go?" Allison said.

"I'm being asked by everyone if they can meet the chef who managed to save a restaurant from riot mode with her speed. Allison you perfected every dish, got it out to the right table, nothing got sent back and people are loving it. You have to come out with me. I've already got reservations booked for the next 6 weeks, parties!" Greg explained. Allison sighed now as she nodded, Greg put his hand on Allison's shoulder and led her out. Once past the kitchen doors she was being applauded by the restaurant goers and staff. She blushed a bit waving nervously.

"Your food is amazing! I've never had a streak so juicy and flavorful before!" Yelled one customer.

"This Alfredo sauce is the best I've ever had." Another one shouted.

"Ladies and gentleman, this lass before you is the one who stepped in when my two head chefs called out sick. She is the one who made all this possible for you. I myself am grateful she accepted when I asked for her help." Greg announced, more clapping and cheering. "There's two food critics over here who want to see you, Allison." Greg led her over to the table. "This is the one who made your food tonight. Allison Hofferson." Greg introduced nervously.

"This young girl no more than 19 I wager made my meal?" Asked the woman in a tone of disbelief, Allison nodded nervously now. "Well I have only one thing to say...Remarkable." Allison's eyes widened seeing the woman smile now.

"Yes I second that. The food is amazing, outstanding. The speed, the look, the taste all incredible. I must know where did you acquire your cooking skills, Allison?" Stated the man sitting across from the woman.

"To be completely honest, I just got them from a cook book and put my own spin on it. I just...love to cook so I try different things until I find something I like. I write it down and add it to my own recipe book...I never went to culinary school." Allison admitted softly. The two critics blinked in surprise a few times. "I'm not even employed here, I came with my son, boyfriend, and his parents...I was...asked by the owner here if I'd help out in the kitchen after he saw some of my work..." Allison added truthfully.

"Extraordinary. Well you, Miss. Hofferson are now the reason that Mr. Gregory Bergson's restaurant just got it's 5th star. Well done, and we will definitely be adding that such a remarkable young woman was able to save this place from being marked a 3 star because of the slow service but its clear now that Mr. Bergson has made the right choice in having you be his new chef. We will be back for sure." The woman said.

"Wait wait...I-I'm not...the new chef...I was only filling in." Allison protested quickly. Greg smiled and led her away back towards her table where Jay was awake and in Hunter's arms now. "Greg...What was she talking about. I'm not...the new chef here. I was only helping out." Allison said to him now.

"Allison. I want you to stay here and work for me as my executive chef. I'm offering you a job to work here. $22 an hour pay, you choose your hours, you get benefits, and all holidays off. And I'm gonna sweeten the deal so you can't refuse. You stay as my E.C...And I will pay for you to go to culinary school personally." Greg told her as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Y-You want...m-me to stay as you executive chef? And work here?" Allison asked to confirm.

"And I will pay for you to go to culinary school. After tonight's display, I don't want anyone else in my kitchen running that line but you. Even the other two chefs will be working under you, come on...You can't possibly say no to this offer. Steven, Vicky, and Hunter all told me earlier you wanted to go to culinary school to become a top chef in Berk...Take the offer lass." Greg smiled, Allison looked to the Haddock's now they all nodded as well, telling her to take the offer.

"Allie come on babe. A chance to go to school and get a better job doing what you love to do? And don't worry about Jay either. Between me, mom, and dad we can watch him nights you have to work and you can even take my car to school. I know you have your license. Allison you have to take it!" Hunter exclaimed. Allison didn't know what do say, she was beyond ecstatic at the offer and definitely once in a lifetime too. She'd never get this chance again. She could have a better job and go to culinary school. She couldn't turn it down, and she had the support of her boyfriend and his parents too.

Allison smiled as she nodded. "Alright. Okay, I'm in. I'll do it. I accept!" She exclaimed. Greg practically hugged her in joy, she could of cried she was so happy. Finally things were turning around for her. Greg pulled out his wallet and handed her a $100 bill, she blinked a bit.

"I only work 3 ½ hours...22 times 3.5 is 77..." Allison told him.

"You saved my ass tonight, Allison. And I don't have anything smaller so take the money and I'll see you first thing Monday mornin to do yer paperwork and set up your hours and schooling." Greg smiled.

"Y-Yes sir, of course! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly, Greg hugged her back as the waiter brought over a Styrofoam box with food in it.

"And this is your dinner for tonight, on me. Hunter ordered it for ya." Greg said giving her the box. Allison nodded smiling as she and the Haddock's prepared to leave the restaurant.

"You sure you don't need me to stay longer?" Allison asked.

"Its fine now lass. Kitchen closes in 20 minutes anywho. Have a good night and weekend." Greg said, Allison nodded as she left with the Haddock's and Jay, once in the car she sat back after putting her seat belt on and almost started crying because she was so happy.

"You alright over there?" Hunter asked.

"I don't even...have the words to describe how I feel right now babe...I really don't." Allison sighed out.

"Well just think...Starting Monday you have a new job, and you're going back to school to live out your dream!" Hunter told her as he started the car up and headed back to his parent's house so they could pack their clothes for the week since they were staying with him. Reaching the house, Steven and Victoria got out saying they'd meet Hunter at his apartment within the hour and with that Hunter continued on to take Allison home since it was almost time for Jay's 10:30 feeding.

He helped her inside and even held Jay who woke up again hungry while Allison made the bottle, she began to feed Jay as Hunter kissed her cheek and bid her a goodnight before returning to his apartment to help his parents get settled in the guest room. Allison just sat there on the couch as she fed Jay some infant cereal, then a 6oz bottle. He stayed up until 11:15pm before falling back asleep, once he was to bed Allison couldn't help but just smile wide. She had a new job, better pay and hours, and she was going back to school. It was an amazing feeling. She couldn't wait.

(The Next Day)

Allison did the same as she always did in the morning, she got ready for work and then Jay for daycare. She had to work 10am-4 today so it was going to be long and Hunter said he'd pick her and Jay up when she was done, that was a relief since it was pretty cold out. Of course, Hunter had other plans up his sleeves. He'd rounded all his friends up at his house that afternoon and 2 hours before Allison got off work to talk to them. He was still going through with his plan to help Allison put on Jay's birthday without her knowing about it. Like a surprise party in a way.

"Alright Hunt, what's the urgency in everyone coming over?..." Francis asked tiredly, he'd just gotten off work.

"We all know how stubborn, Allison is and she doesn't like asking for help right? Well it came to my attention accidentally that Jay's 1st birthday is this Saturday, 2 days away. And Allison because of her cut hours at work hasn't been able to get the things for his party...Its why she's been sort of down lately." Hunter explained.

"Oh the poor thing, she must feel terrible..." Victoria frowned.

"I know but I think we can help her. Lets...throw Jay a surprise party, right here at the apartment. She'll never know what happened and we can all chip in for something. I already have the cake..." Hunter smiled.

"I call drinks!" Cassie smiled.

"I call chips!" Scott announced with a a hand up.

"I got pizza." Heather giggled.

"Your father and I have decorations." Victoria added in.

"Rose and I can handle plates, cups, and utensils." Trevor raised his hand.

"I'll clean the apartment." Francis nodded.

"And we'll each get him a present." Rosaline said.

"We'll make this a birthday he'll never forget." Hunter smiled wide, with their plan in motion they all continued to talk about how to go about it without Allison finding out they were doing it. They already feared her getting upset that they threw a party for him when they knew she wanted too but didn't have the money right now. Hunter said he'd figure it out and for them to just stick to the plan. It was going to be perfect.

(Saturday)

Jay's first birthday arrived at last and everyone was excited for it, Allison woke up at 6am to get ready. Jay was up at 7am thankfully he slept later now that he was older. Allison put him in a cute little outfit that said he was the birthday boy and made it a whole year without driving mommy bonkers. Allison thought it was adorable and had to get it, she still hadn't gotten anything for the party since there was an issue with her food assistance that month and she had to use the $100 that Greg gave her for food for Jay and herself but she did manage to get him a present if nothing else. She felt bad, she couldn't even give her son a birthday party because of how tight money was.

Over at Hunter's, he was making sure everything was being put together right for the party he, his parents, and friends set up. They were going to celebrate just about all day starting at lunch time. And of course it was indoors because of how cold it was outside. He did go trick or treating with Allison and Jay on Halloween night, they did stop at the diner where Jeremy gave him little infant snacks and a bottle of sugar free juice. It was sweet of him, and Allison already told Jeremy that she would be leaving in two weeks to work for Greg. Jeremy was sad to see her leaving again but promised that she would always have a place there if she wanted to come back.

Allison was grateful for this, and promised to visit often. After Jay had gone to bed that night, Hunter hung around as Allison actually told him her labor story, remembering how much pain she'd been in when she woke up November 1st last year. Hunter still felt bad that he never knew she was right across the street from her when she'd been in labor. She explained that her neighbor actually drove her to the hospital when the contractions reached 5 minutes apart. Hunter said if he'd known he would of taken her and stayed by her side the entire time through delivery. Hunter went home that night a little after 12am, given that Saturday would be busy for him to get ready for the party that Allison knew nothing about so here they were preparing for it.

Being it was now 11:40am or so Hunter was going over everything making sure it was set. There were seats on the couches and some metal chairs around the room for others to sit. The dogs were out back frolicking in the snow for a bit and then Hunter would let them in and of course they had to stay settled down since Jay would be crawling around. Hunter had everyone there and Greg would be coming later on to join the festivities. "Alright go get her. We're ready." Steven smiled.

Everything was ready. There was a long white folding table with a blue plastic cover. There were black plates and cups, white plastic utensils. There were two trays of pizza, pepperoni and cheese. Also little finger sandwiches, crackers, dip, chips and about 6 different kinds of soda. The decor was blue and black streamers, and a big Happy Birthday banner. Hunter even got the play pen out and set off to the side with blankets, a pillow, and toys in it. All their friends were there and it was finally time. He took a deep breath, praying Allison didn't get upset about or not. He left the apartment and walked across the street, knocking on her door lightly.

Allison opened the door to see Hunter there, she smiled softly. "Hey babe, what brings you by?" Allison asked.

"Well I wanted to see the birthday boy, and you too of course." Hunter smiled back giving her a quick kiss. Allison smiled as she moved aside to let him in, he went right to Jay who smiled up at him and lifted his arms which Allison and Hunter both knew to be the signal for up. Hunter picked him right up and tossed him lightly in the air, Jay giggled and hugged Hunter around the neck. "Happy Birthday little man. Ready to have a fun day?" Hunter asked him, Jay smiled wide playing with Hunter's face as he turned and faced Allison.

"Fun? We were just gonna play here all day..." Allison said gently obviously trying to hide that she of course had nothing planned due to lack of money.

"Well then come over to my house. Its one of those rare instances where everyone has the day off and we're hanging out. Come on, we all know it's Jay's birthday and everyone wants to see him." Hunter pressed more. Allison sighed nodding, she wouldn't deny her friends and she'd just bring her present for him with her. She got his winter coat and shoes on him, then she got her own as she held on to Hunter's arm. "Be careful, its a little icy." Hunter told her, she nodded to him as they crossed the street towards Hunter's apartment.

Reaching the door, Hunter opened it and let Allison in first then him in with Jay in his arms. "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Jay!" The group of friends and Hunter's parents yelled. Jay jumped a bit but seeing faces he recognized he giggled and clapped his hands a few times. Allison blinked as Hunter closed the door.

"I-I don't...understand?..." Allison said in shock.

"So I might'a lied a bit to get you over here babe. We wanted to throw Jay a birthday party since you never said anything about having one, we're all friends practically family so we wanted to celebrate together." Hunter told her as he was getting Jay's coat, gloves, boots, and hat off.

"Well I was gonna have it be just me and him...I-I thought everyone might be to busy to take a day off and celebrate with us..." Allison said, of course that was a lie.

"Well we all ended up with the day off anyway so we planned something. Hope you don't mind dear." Victoria said gently.

"We-Well of course I don't...B-But he's only just turned one...All this wasn't necessary..." Allison said to them.

"Oh nonsense. Like Hunter said, we're all unofficial aunts and uncles to him. And families celebrate birthdays and holidays together." Heather beamed.

"You have to tell me what I owe you for this..." Allison told them.

"Never you mind lass. You don't owe us anything." Steven said firmly.

"But you all put your own money into this and he's my son...This was my job..." Allison sighed. Hunter handed Jay to Victoria and moved in front of Allison lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"Al...You don't owe us anything okay? This was our gift to him, a birthday party with family and friends. We all wanted to be here to celebrate with you and him since we missed your pregnancy and his birth because if we'd known we would of celebrated both. So let us have this and stop worrying about it. Now take off your coat and have fun, its a birthday after all." Hunter told her, she sighed nodded. She knew she wouldn't win this one, Hunter smiled and kissed her nose as she blushed removing her jacket. Hunter took hers, and Jay's things and put them in his bedroom then came back out as there was some music playing the background.

 _'I really do have the best boyfriend and friends in the world...'_ Allison thought as she finally smiled and began to enjoy herself. It was her son's 1st birthday, no way she wouldn't enjoy such a day. It would be perfect.


	13. My Son

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 13; My Son**_.

The party was in full swing and it was only 1:00pm with still so much more fun to have. Jay was playing on the floor with some toys while everyone else sat in the chair talking about anything they could, how work or school was going. It was amazing, and Allison was honestly having the time of her life. Celebrating her son's birthday with people who actually cared and in two days she would be starting her new job working as Greg's executive chef, also getting her enrolled in culinary school. The bright side, Greg said he may of found a course she could take online and only have to go into the school for tests or one of the examiners would come to her house to watch her cook it live. That was nerve wracking but Allison knew she could do it. She felt like there was nothing she couldn't do with Hunter, her friends, his parents, and now Greg on her side supporting her.

"Come on Allie...No fair you told Hunter the story but not us!" Cassie whined as Allison rolled her eyes. The next topic they wanted to talk about was Allison's labor and delivery story and why they wanted to know that she had no clue but what could it hurt.

"Fine..." She sighed out.

"Yay!" The girls and Victoria cheered.

"I just love babies! Come on Steven, can we please have another one?" Victoria asked.

"No!" Steven and Hunter both said at the same time.

"Mom, you can get your baby fix with Jay." Hunter sighed out with a chuckle. "No offense to you mom, you're awesome but if you have another baby then I'll be babysitting and my hands are currently full with this little guy here." Hunter smiled, as Victoria nodded agreeing now. "Go ahead and tell them the story babe." Hunter added looking to Allison now.

"Well...How much do you wanna know? From when I found out or just the labor?" Allison asked.

"Well tell us how you found out, then just skip to labor." Heather said gently.

"Well after I left Devon and moved back home with my parents, I started working again and for a month I thought nothing of the chance of being pregnant...Then I started getting sick and of course I missed a period. Which you girls remember, I never did." They nodded to her remembering well. "The thought of being pregnant crossed my mind and a week later with a home test I found out I was pregnant, then I called my doctor who gave me a blood test and after the first ultrasound it was confirmed I was already 8 weeks and 4 days along with an expected due date of November 26th." Scott put his hand up now.

"Doesn't it go by months?" He asked.

"8 weeks is 2 months, Scott...Anyway I did call Devon to tell him but he was pissed I'd left him a month before, he said the baby wasn't his...That I'd cheated on. "Allison sighed. "I told him to screw off, I actually broke that phone in a fit of rage. I ended up getting the one I have now and never gave Devon the number. I was scared at first, and hid it but my parents found my prenatals and flipped out. They gave me 2 choices...Abort or give up the baby, or get out if I was keeping it. I couldn't give him up or abort him...So they gave me a month and I found the place I live in now. My parents haven't spoken to me since the day I left." Allison closed her eyes.

"Hold on a moment, your parents kicked you out for being pregnant!?" Victoria exclaimed, Allison nodded. "You said you chose to leave..."

"I didn't want anyone knowing the truth..." Allison looked down. "They don't care about me or Jay so...We just lived our own life, they don't even consider him their grandchild." Hunter held her hand now. "But either way...As for the labor part. I woke up this morning a year ago around 8am with what I thought was braxton hix contractions and before you ask...Its false contractions meaning they aren't real. They were only 20 minutes apart so I thought nothing of it. I was supposed to work at 12:30-8:30pm that day so I started getting ready, walked to work. By the time I got there the pains had to gone from 20 to 15 minutes apart. I got to work but around 3 or so the pains were every 10-7 minutes and next to unbearable."

"And you didn't go to the hospital?" Victoria asked blinking.

"I thought they were fake contractions...Jay wasn't due until the 26th...He was born 3 weeks early." Allison reminded. "My coworker at the diner saw me struggling to stand so she told Jeremy who told me to go home, and because he didn't want me to walk while in pain he drove me himself. He offered to take me to the hospital but I said I was fine, just gonna sleep it off. He left and I was alone, so from 3 to 6:30pm I tried to sleep. I didn't get any, and the pains were every 3 minutes, my neighbor came by with a baby gift for me and saw how much pain I was in so she took me to the hospital. When I got there, they put me in one of the temporary rooms to check me. I told them I wasn't due yet but after the nurse checked me she said I was already 4cm dilated and wasn't going anywhere that night." Allison explained.

"When I had labor pains I didn't dare go to work...How did you even move?" Victoria blinked.

Allison shrugged a bit, "So they moved me to the room I was apparently going to give birth in. When I hit 6cm dilated they gave me the epidural which is also when my water broke. With the epidural, I was able to sleep...I woke up when I was 7 ½ cm, then again when they said I was 10cm and it was time to push. 6 minutes later at 10:44pm he was out and in my arms. That was it really. My neighbor came two days later and brought me and Jay home and that's where we've been. I did call Devon to tell him, he didn't care so that was it. When I'd called it was from a private number...So yeah, there's the story." Allison smiled as Jay crawled over to her and pulled himself to his feet holding on to her knees. "Hi buddy." She picked him up.

"Mm..." Jay cooed out. Allison blinked.

"I think he's trying to talk." Heather smiled.

"That's right baby. Mama...Say Mama." Allison tried with him.

"Mmm..." Jay said again.

"Well at least he has the M sound down." Steven chuckled. Jay wriggled from her arms as she placed him back down on the ground as he pulled himself up on the table then let held it with on hand wobbling a bit. Allison had gotten up to go get a drink and as soon as her back was turned she heard them gasp, she whipped around to see Jay no longer holding the table but balancing on his two feet and trying to walk.

"Good job baby...Oh I'm so proud of you. That's it, walk to mama..." Allison said moving closer and putting her drink down with her hands out to him. Jay wobbled a lot but managed a few steps before plopping on his butt and looking at her. Allison could of cried, it was little but Jay was finally starting to walk. "Its okay sweetie, you'll get it soon." Allison told him as she kissed his forehead. Jay pulled himself up on her knees again and then turned a bit as Hunter was coming out of his room after checking on Toothless and the other dogs who were relaxing on his bed.

"What did I miss?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Jay took like two steps before falling." Steven smiled.

"Awe and I missed it?" Hunter frowned, he'd been trying to work with him on it. Jay looked up at Hunter now and let go of his mother's knees taking another few steps forward in Hunter's direction. "Well I'll be..." Hunter smiled as he crouched down with his hands out moving closer so Jay wouldn't have to come far. "That's it...Come on, you can do it little man." Hunter encouraged the one year old. Jay stopped after two steps and wobbled a bit, looking as if he'd fall again but he didn't. He looked at Hunter and took a few more then moved faster with a happy smile.

"D-Da...Da-Da! Dada!" Jay said as he walked right into Hunter's arms while Hunter's eyes widened in shock. Those were...Jay's first words. Dada. And they were to him, walking to him! Hunter's had tears brimming them now, Hunter's first full steps were to him, and his first actual word was Dada and to him also. Hunter picked him up as his eyes fell on Allison's who was in just as much shock, tears in her eyes as she got up and walked over slowly.

"I-I swear...I didn't teach him that...Are you mad?" Hunter asked slowly afraid that this might be something that made Allison take Jay away from him. It was big that Jay walked and talked but it was to him not her and now Jay was calling Hunter dada, something they had been afraid of happening with how active Hunter was in the boys life.

"His...first steps were to you...and his first words were...dada while...walking to you, Hunter." Allison stated. "You...know what this means I have to do right?" Allison asked as Hunter bit back in fear of having Jay taken from his life. He didn't mean for it to happen, he never expected it to happen either.

The door opened but everyone kept their eyes on Allison, and Hunter who was holding Jay. "Awe, how cute. My son's first words were dada, to bad they were to a guy who isn't his father." Came a voice, Allison's eyes widened in fear as she whipped around and saw Devon standing in the door way of Hunter and Francis's apartment. Now everyone looked, "Hey babe, miss me?" Devon smirked. He stood there, cheeks faintly red and eyes glazed over. Allison could tell he was drunk, or at least tipsy.

"De-Devon!..." Allison whispered in fear, hearing the name Hunter's mood changed. He held Jay in one hand, while he put his hand on Allison's arm and moved her beside him and then behind.

"I told you I'd be back to see my kid. Thought I'd be nice and come on his birthday..." Devon remarked.

"This party is invite only. Get lost." Scott said as he, Trevor, and Francis got up to stand with Hunter now.

"Oh I don't think so. The law says as long as I'm alive, I have the right to see my kid." Devon stated stepping in more.

"That is far enough, Devon. This is not your property, and right now you're trespassing." Hunter warned, Jay held Hunter's shirt tightly it was clear he was afraid.

"I ain't talkin to you, I was talking to my girlfriend." Devon's eyes moved to Allison now.

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore." Heather chimed in.

"Oh but she never said it was over. She just said she was leaving. Lots of couples don't live together but are still dating." Devon stated.

"We are definitely over, Devon. How did you find me..." Allison said trying to keep her tone under control stepping out from behind Hunter now. "Take Jay out of the room." Allison ordered firmer now. Toothless and the other dogs were up and around Allison protecting her by growling at Devon.

"Your mother and father told me." Allison's eyes widened. "I went there saying I wanted to see my son because you were keeping him from me so they told me where to find you. I went to your place across the street but didn't see you, as I was leaving I looked in the window here I saw you so I came over. Its my kid's birthday so I assumed me being his father could join the party." Devon shrugged grinning a bit.

"You're drunk..." Allison huffed.

"What's your point beautiful? You know I miss having you with me at night in our bed. I'm still waiting for you to come home to me so we can share it again." Devon chuckled.

"No chance. I will never live or be with you again." Allison crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw don't you miss me at all baby girl?" Devon asked making a kissy face her, she fought herself throwing up at it.

"No I do not. I'm happily by someone who treats me right and not a punching bag for his own amusement...Leave, Devon. I don't want you here or near my son." Allison ordered.

"I was just really mad those days...and drunk. I'm sorry...I still love you, can't you give me another chance?" Devon said stepping towards her. Hunter didn't like that one bit, he stepped forward.

"Step back before I make you. I will not subject the child to such a bad influence." Hunter stated coldly.

"Gimme my kid and my girl and I'll leave." Devon said.

"She is my girl and this is her son. Where have you been the last year of his life? Not with her or the baby. You don't have the right to come to my house and demand her back from me when she left you for abusing her." Hunter told him.

Devon's eyes narrowed now showing anger and irritation, without warning he backhanded Allison across the face. "Stupid bitch, you put in my boy's head this loser was his father! Don't worry, when I get you and him back home, I'll fix you both." Devon scoffed to her.

"Allie!" Cassie cried with worry going over to her, Jay began to cry now with all the noise. Hunter had enough, he couldn't protect Allison before but now he could.

"Mom take Jay into the other room. I will not have the baby be subjected to such violence." Hunter ordered, Victoria took Jay from Hunter and moved to the spare bedroom with him trying to calm the child down. Allison held her cheek, tear in her eyes.

"No, you'll never have me or him!" She cried.

"Oh shut up...So this is the loser you hooked up with, he the one you cheated on me with too?" Devon went to hit her again but this time his fist was stopped by Hunter's hand holding his fist back. Devon looked at Hunter a second before getting Hunter's other fist to his face which sent him back.

"You keep your hands off my girlfriend. You may of taken her away from us once but I'll be damned if I let you do it again. Allison and Jay stay here, they won't be going with you and you will never hurt her again. This is the last time I will say it nicely. Leave." Hunter ordered as he pushed Allison behind him. "Take her in the other room." Hunter said as Heather, Cassie, and Rosaline led Allison into the kitchen to put ice on her cheek which was sure to bruise from the hit she took.

"Psh can't believe you were the quarterback, you're such a twig. You couldn't take me in a street fight kid." Devon snorted.

"I beg to differ. If you do not leave, I will call the authorities." Hunter warned.

"I ain't leaving without my kid, you can keep the cheating bitch whore. Though you could never give it to her like I did...I was her first, did you know that?" Devon teased with a smirk. Hunter knew what he was doing, trying to egg him on to hit first so he could tell the police that Hunter hit him. Hunter wasn't falling for it so as much as it pissed him off he wouldn't hit first.

"Dad, call the police. I want this idiot out of my house and away from my family and friends." Hunter said.

"On it son." Steven said pulling out his phone.

"You have no right here! That is my son by blood and any court would give him to me!" Devon yelled.

"I don't give two shits, you aren't taking him. Blood doesn't make you the father, it just makes you a sperm donor. The one who is the father is the one who takes care of the child and raises it. You have not done that...I have. Any fool can make a baby. It takes a man to raise a child." Hunter remarked cooly.

"Pfft are you saying you're my kid's father?" Devon laughed.

"No. No, I'm not saying that at all...But I am saying at least I care about him." Hunter stated, Devon didn't seem to like that he went to punch Hunter but he dodged left as Devon stumbled forward a bit. With his back to Hunter now, he felt an elbow to the back forcing him face first on the ground. Devon tried to recover but Hunter grabbed his arms and put them behind his back as if he were in a police hold being arrested.

"Get off me!" Devon yelled.

"No." Hunter stated as his father returned.

"Police are on their way son." Steven said. Allison came back in with a bag of ice to her cheek, Devon looked at her.

"Come on Allie...I know you still want me. Remember all we had together...Without me you wouldn't even have that kid! You owe me for giving you that baby. I love you still, I just want a life with you and our son. Tell this guy to get off me and we'll run off like before. I didn't mean to hit you and I swear I'll never put my hands on you again...Love me. Tell me you love me like I love you." Devon said trying to act innocent.

"I used to, Devon. I used to love you with my everything because I thought you were a good guy who cared about me...But then you changed and you hurt me in ways I can never forget or forgive. I can't love you because my heart belongs to someone else, and that man is the one who is protecting me from you right now. He loves me, and my son. He takes care of us even though he didn't have too. And that is why Jay calls him dada, because he knows that Hunter cares about him." Allison said softly as she walked away towards Victoria to take Jay and calm him down.

"Then I'll take that kid from you! I'll go to court and get custody and you'll never see him again!" Devon yelled at her. The police arrived as Hunter handed Devon off, one officer took statements about one happened. This took a good hour to get through, then they took pictures of the bruise on Allison's cheek and said they'd call. "Mark my words, Haddock...You'll never see that kid again, he's mine." Devon said as he was being forced out.

"No, Devon. That is my kid and you are the one who will never see him again because I'll make sure of it. You will never touch my son or my girlfriend. That is a promise." Hunter said as Allison came beside him and Jay reached for Hunter.

"Da-Dada." Jay said snuggling against Hunter's chest.

"My son doesn't even know who you are. Notice how fast he chose to be with the man who takes care of him and his mother." Hunter said as Devon growled angrily being hauled off into the police cruiser then gone from sight. Hunter sighed as he looked to Allison now, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, he won't get custody of Jay. Not after today, no judge would ever rule in his favor." Hunter tried to assure her.

"Hunter is right, Allison. I saw everything, so did everyone else. And I just happen to be a family court lawyer. If that ex of yours wants a fight, we'll give him one." Steven said putting his hand on Allison's shoulder.

"I'm not worried about him...Hunter...you...called Jay your son..." Allison said slowly.

"I know...I'm sorry but hearing everything he said, and hurting you...Making Jay cry like that...I just couldn't help it. I hated it and...I got protective over you both...Especially with Jay calling me dada...I just...I don't know...I couldn't stand the thought of him wanting to take Jay away from you...or me. I'm sorry if that makes you upset but I love your son, Allison and I love you. And I can promise you I'm not leaving you or him, not for anything. Jay sees me as his father, and I see him as my son...Our son. I want to be in yours and his lives." Hunter told her.

Allison stared at him a few moments in the silence of the room. "Then I guess you better get used to Jay calling you dada..." Allison smiled now, Hunter's eyes widened. "Because there is no other man beside you that I want being a father to our son. I love you and it is very clear to me that Jay loves you too. He sees you as his father, and I would never take that away from him...I want you in our lives, Hunter." Allison told him. Hunter smiled as he held Hunter with one arm, and used his other to wrap around Allison's waist as he kissed her deeply. Allison blushed but returned it. Yes, she was sure of her choice. She wanted Hunter in her life, and in Jay's. Hunter was perfect for both of them.


	14. I Want To Know

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 14; I Want To Know**_.

Though Devon had shown up and caused a lot of trouble at Jay's birthday, they still finished off the party and had fun. Hunter loved that Allison was allowing Jay to stay in his life even though the boy had begun to call dada, which even though Hunter and Allison had only been together about 4 months or so Allison didn't mind it and said it was okay. Hunter also knew this meant he was officially in Jay's life for the long haul now and that was fine with him because it meant he got Allison and Jay in his life essentially forever. Hunter loved Allison and she loved him, they knew nothing would separate them. After Devon had been taken away and the 'are you okay' were asked mainly because Allison was still a little terrified and sporting a bruise on her cheek, she said for them to just keep the party going. She didn't want Jay's birthday ruined.

So from there they turned on the music and started having fun again. They did presents which surprised Allison since they said the party was Jay's present from them, but yet they had all gotten him something from them. Jay got so many new toys, and Allison's present to him was one of those toys that you could play with and it would help him get better at walking because you could hold on to it and push it around. What got Allison the most was Hunter's gift to Jay, a stuffed dragon toy that looked like the legendary Night Fury. However it wasn't a new toy, it was something that belonged to Hunter when he himself was a baby.

 **~Flashback~**

 _After all the other presents had been given, Hunter was last. He carried over a small gift wrapped in blue and silver paper, as Jay tore it open with help from Allison even she gasped seeing what it was. "Hun-Hunter...This is..." Allison began._

" _I know. The toy I've had since I was a baby. My stuffed dragon, and its been passed down to every Haddock son the last 5 generations. I know Jay isn't...a Haddock but...He's still a son to me, so as per tradition him being the first son I have...I'm giving it to him." Hunter smiled as Jay picked up the toy and hugged it tightly, it brought a wider smile to Jay's face seeing how happy it made Jay to have._

" _Thank you, Hunter..." Allison said softly as she leaned over and kissed Hunter gently._

" _You're welcome." Hunter replied to her as they sat together on the floor while Jay played with the Night Fury now._

 **~End Flashback~**

After that whole thing they did cake and continued to hang out long until about 9:30pm when Hunter walked Allison home but he could tell she was scared to be there by herself after the Devon situation happening, she confided him that she didn't feel safe with it being just her and Jay there alone so Hunter offered to spend the night there on the couch if it made her feel better. At first she was hesitant, they had never spent the night together even though this was just Hunter on the couch and Allison her her room with Jay in the crib. But fear of Devon returning won and she agreed to let Hunter stay over.

That following Monday, Allison got a call from the Berk Police station saying Devon was going to be arraigned on his abuse charge for hitting her but also to be prepared for a custody battle because he was invoking his right as the father to see his child, this only made her worry more. Devon came from a family with a lot of money, and she knew he'd plead temporary insanity as to why he hit Allison that day. Blaming it on the fact Allison left while pregnant and refused to let him see his son, he was trying to turn everything around on her to make her look like the selfish bad parent so he could win custody and when Hunter caught wind of this he already put his father on the case to represent her so that was now in the works. Steven was a family court lawyer and promised Allison that Devon would never gain full custody of Jay, he might get supervised visitation but never custody.

The thought of Devon getting even visitation bothered her but Hunter assured her that no matter what, Devon would never be the father to Jay like he was and when the time came that they got married, because Hunter promised they would when they'd been together for a little while longer, that he would adopt Jay and become his legal step father. This warmed Allison's heart to know that Hunter would marry her and adopt Jay on top of everything else he'd done for her. She was truly blessed. Also that Monday, Allison met with Greg to discuss hours and culinary school options. After much debate on what she could work and for how long, also the school that would best suit her needs it was was settled.

Allison would work 5 days a week with two days off guaranteed, some times 3 if it was slow enough. She'd make $22 an hour, and was in charge of the entire kitchen so everyone had to follow her orders. She received a chef hat, and coat with the embroidered name 'Chef Allison: Executive Chef of Berk Heart'. This was the name of the restaurant because it was a Berk favorite and all the dishes were ones that were voted to be closest to a home cooked meal which everyone loved because it made ya feel more at home and that warmed peoples hearts that they could go out but still feel at home in a 5 star family restaurant. Allison had gone out and got new shoes and chef pants, the checkered ones. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to know she would be starting in two weeks.

The schooling was also figured out, Greg found a culinary course that lasted about a year and needed 600 hours in order to graduate but once that was done she could be considered a real chef with the degree and everything. The bonus side of it, she got a two month summer break just like any college and she also got to take the course online, and only go in for some things like tests and exams. Greg helped her get enrolled there and the course started in a month. Of course the one thing Allison forgot to mention at the time was that she didn't have a laptop or computer and that is when Greg informed her that the school handed out laptops with the courses already programmed in so all she had to do was click the lesson, watch it live from the school, and take notes at home. Of course she could pause if needed and just catch up after.

She was finally doing it, she was going to live out her dream of becoming a chef! She couldn't wait. Allison would be working mostly nights and there were classes during the day, split into two parts. First was the lesson, second was actually putting what they learned in to practice. For this, the laptop was used for a two way call so the professor could watch her do the work live. She was ecstatic about everything, her life was finally getting better. But something still bothered her. Her parents not only not being in her life but the fact they gave her up to Devon. And that is what was bothering her right now as Jay was sleeping in his play pen while she was over at Victoria and Steven's house for dinner again since it their house was finally fixed from the small fire.

"Allison?" Hunter said shaking her a bit to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry babe, zoned off a bit. What's up?" Allison smiled softly to him.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Hunter sighed. Allison looked down.

"My parents." Allison admitted.

"Did they make contact with you?" Steven asked curiously.

"No and that's what bothers me...I've been...gone just about 18 months now and...nothing. I know they were mad about me getting pregnant but...Was that enough for them to...disown me, their pregnant 18 year old daughter?" Allison closed her eyes tightly not wanting to cry. "I'm mad at them but I miss them too..." She turned her head to take a deep breath.

"Well then sweetheart, maybe you call them and tell them you want to talk." Victoria suggested.

"I've tried before...They see my number and just ignore it because the caller ID..." Allison mumbled.

"Call from here, use the house phone. Invite them over for dinner." Steven offered.

"They don't want to see or talk to me...Its just...a waste of time." Allison closed her eyes.

"Well it might be wrong but I have a way to get them here under legal matters." Steven said as Victoria, Hunter, and Allison looked at him now. "You were 17 when they kicked you out, when you went to live with Devon on Berserk Isle?" Steven asked.

"Yeah but...the law says a 17 year old can drop and move out as long as they get their GED and I was already enrolled in a program when I dropped out and left school..." Allison reminded.

"Actually no. The law says you can drop out and move out, it doesn't cover being kicked out or leaving your birth place island. At 17 you can drop out provided you show proof of the GED program you're enrolled in, and you can choose to move out but until you're 18 you are supposed to stay on the island where you were born. For you, this would be Berk. They kicked you out when you dropped out of school, and having no other place to go...You moved to Berserk with Devon. I can get your parents here on the legal terms that they kicked out a minor, it goes under child abandonment." Steven explained. "Also they put you in a dangerous situation with the guy, so that's child negligence."

"Yeah but I'm 19 now...Does that even...still count almost 2 years later?" Allison stated.

"Yes it does. Charges can be brought forward for up to 5 years. I can get them here for you to talk to them if you want, I'll call in a favor from a friend to call them and say they are being charged with child abandonment and neglect and need to see me in order to straighten it out and avoid court." Steven said now. "But its your call."

Allison thought about it a few minutes quietly, she did want to see them again and find out what was so wrong with her doing what she did, it happened to thousands of girls her age and they never got kicked out. This was going to be a big fight, she didn't want to drag the Haddock's into it either but Steven was right now the only one who could get them there to actually talk. She looked at Steven and nodded to him, he smiled and pulled out his phone getting up with it to his ear after dialing a number. "Hey Cal, I need a favor." He said walking away while talking.

Allison took a deep breath. "You can do this babe." Hunter told her with a smile. Allison nodded, trying to make it seem like she was okay but in truth she wasn't. Steven returned 15 minutes later with a smile.

"They will be here in 10 minutes." Steven said to her, Allison picked up Jay and hugged him tightly, holding her son always did give her a comfort like no other and right now she needed that. Those were the longest 10 minutes of their lives waiting for the inevitable knock on the Haddock household door. Allison tensed a moment as Hunter led her in the other room, while Victoria answered the door seeing them there.

"Welcome, my husband said we'd be expecting visitors." Victoria greeted trying to keep her tone pleasant even though she wanted nothing more than to yell at these two for what they did to Allison. The two walked in curiously as Steven got up from the couch, his glasses on making it look like he was going over some files. Upon seeing them he stood to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Steven Haddock, family law lawyer. This is my wife, Victoria." Steven introduced.

"Mark and Naomi Hofferson, what is...all this about?" Greeted Mark shaking Steven's hand.

"Well it has come to my attention that you unlawfully kicked your 17 year old daughter out when she dropped out of school and that is against the law." Steven said getting right to the point.

"She chose to leave with her boyfriend." Naomi stated quickly.

"Now this is why I needed to see you, because the court system has already spoken with Allison and there are two sides of the story. She says you kicked her out and you say she chose to leave. I wanted to get the story straight so you don't get any charges brought on you. Please, come sit down and lets get this figured out." Steven said formally. Mark and Naomi sat down on the couch as Allison watched from the door, she wanted to cry seeing them. Even now they were still saying she chose to leave when they know they kicked her out.

"I don't understand the law broken here. The law stated a 17 year old drop out can leave legally provided they are enrolled in a GED program." Mark said.

"As long as the teenager remains on their birth island until 18. And your daughter as I understand it went to the island of Berserk meaning it was a violation on your part, also she claims you kicked her out and that also violates the law because she was just a minor at the time." Steven added now.

"I have no idea why she would say such a thing, she wanted to be with her boyfriend and he was such a nice young man too. He came to us a few days ago asking where to find her because she wouldn't allow him to see the baby, and we believe a couple who has a baby should be together so we encouraged him to win her back." Naomi stated gently. Allison couldn't hold her tongue anymore, she handed Jay to Hunter and pushed through the door.

"Such a nice young man! Showing up to my son's 1st birthday drunk, that's what you call nice?! Are you kidding me!" Allison said angrily. Mark and Naomi actually jumped a bit seeing her burst through the door with tears in her eyes. "How could you tell him where I lived! How could you even suggest to him to get me back!? I didn't beg to come home for no reason!" Allison cried now as Victoria went over to hug her.

"What are...you doing here?" Naomi asked quickly.

"She is here because she is dating our son, Hunter. We've met before, when they were younger for play dates. She told us what happened, that you refuse to speak to her because she got pregnant..." Steven sighed.

"So the call from that officer, it was just a rouse to get us here to see her?" Mark asked his anger rising.

"Actually, that is still very much true. You abandoned and neglected her while she was a minor, and because she said something...charges can still be filed against the both of you for what you did if she pursues the matter." Victoria remarked colder now.

"And Thor knows I should pursue it. Do you even know what I've been through since the day you kicked me our when I dropped out of school?" Allison asked them now.

"You went to live with your boyfriend, Allison." Mark sighed.

"Because you kicked me out!" Allison yelled back. It fell silent and then Jay started crying, Allison knew he didn't like it when she was upset or raised her voice. "Hunter...Can bring me Jay please?" Allison said calming down now, she didn't want to scare him just because her parents were being difficult. Hunter brought Jay in to her as she took him and began to bounce him a bit humming to him so he'd calm down, Jay laid his head down on her shoulder whimpering.

"He's so big..." Naomi said a little shocked.

"Yeah a year will do that to a baby...Now be quiet for 5 minutes while I calm my son down..." Allison remarked sarcastically as she pulled out her phone and set it to play a light tune as she swayed a bit closing her eyes.

" _6 pounds and 9 ounces, looking up at me. Like I have all the answers, I hope I have the ones you need. I've never really done this, now I know what scared is. Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong. Other times I'll let you just find out on your own. But that's when you'll be growin', and the whole time I'll be knowin..."_ She took a breath.

" _You're gonna fly with every dream you chase. You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay. Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there. You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good. We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me...You're gonna be."_ Allison sang as she kissed the top of Jay's head while Hunter sat down smiling softly, Victoria and Steven did the same.

" _I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes. Lord knows I'll be trying, oh to give you what it takes. What it takes to know the difference, between getting by and livin'. '_ _Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way. Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make. So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin'!"_ Jay nestled into her now, his eyes drooping a bit.

" _You're gonna fly with every dream you chase. You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay. Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there. You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good. We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me...You're gonna be."_ Allison sang out smiling softly twisting herself side to side slowly to relax Jay. _"Someone's everything. You're gonna see...Just what you are to me!" She took a breath. "You're gonna fly with every dream you chase. We just have to believe things work out like they should. Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me...You're gonna be...Always loved, by me."_ The song stopped as Jay had fallen asleep now as Hunter took the play pen and moved it in to the room off the living room as Allison laid him down and covered him up, she sighed a bit.

"You sure you want to do this with your parents tonight?" Hunter asked her.

"I'm not sure I want too...But I have too." Allison said to him as she walked out with Hunter and faced her parents. "I didn't want you here to fight with you and if you still want to hate me and disown me afterwards then fine. I've done fine on my own and it won't change whether you're in my life or not but I am asking that you just listen to what I have to say since you never gave me a chance to talk the first time." Allison said calmer now.

"Very well, nothing you say changes that you got yourself pregnant by apparently your ex now and didn't tell us. You know how we feel about couples with babies and them not staying together. Devon seemed like such a nice young man and we still have no inkling as to why you left him and begged to come home." Mark stated sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest.

Victoria narrowed her eyes as Steven put his hand on his wife's hand to calm her down, his eyes telling her that this was between Allison and her parents and they were merely witnesses and onlookers. Victoria nodded as the room was silent. "I am sorry that I dropped out of high school without talking to you first, and I am sorry I got pregnant but it wasn't my fault. And don't even use the line that it takes two to make a baby...I was anything but willing." Allison said softly.

Mark and Naomi looked at her curiously now. "What do you mean?"

"I begged to come home because Devon was abusing me. Physically, emotionally, sexually...It was do as he said or get hit, agree to have sex with him or get hit. So even if I didn't want it, to avoid being hit I let him." Allison said slowly. Naomi and Mark's eyes widened a bit hearing this, but they didn't say anything. "He took my phone, my freedom, everything from me. I was only allowed to work 3 days a week for 4 hours and he took the money I made for drugs and alcohol. He would take me to work, and then back to his house. I had to cook, clean, and tend his every need. If he was mad for any reason, I was what he took his anger out on. I couldn't even call for help or I would have as soon as it started. I suffered for 6 months. 6 months of his abuse. I only got away because my coworker saw the bruises on my arms and neck, she let me use her phone to call you and I begged to come home after you kicked me out for dropping out of school." Allison explained, her eyes never leaving them.

"And then you ended up pregnant." Naomi stated.

"Ended up? No. I wasn't just going around screwing people. Jay is Devon's biological son, because Devon refused to pay for my birth control and he never used protection. And when he wanted sex, he'd take it. Willing or not...I was 8 weeks along when I found out I was pregnant. Meaning I was pregnant when I was with him, getting abused every day and I could of lost my son because of him...Even though I never knew I was pregnant...And I doubted Devon would of taken me to the hospital if I was having a miscarriage..." Allison retorted.

"Then...How far along were you when we kicked you out..." Mark asked.

"3 months..." Allison stated. "You have no idea what I dealt with when you kicked me out the first time, honestly I'm still surprised I'm even alive with some of the things he did to me." Allison looked down closing her eyes.

"Wait a second...You never told me he did things to threaten your life, Allie..." Hunter said now.

"I didn't want you to worry or possibly beat Devon to a pulp and risk getting in trouble." Allison admitted softly.

"Allison..." Hunter warned now. "I want to know what he did to you, and I want to know right now. Everything." Hunter told her.

"Its a long story..." Allison sighed.

"Believe me, I have all the time in the world..." Hunter said to her.

"I think I want to hear this too." Naomi said slowly.

"And I also want to hear it. I'm representing you in this custody battle and anything I can use against Devon will benefit you getting sole custody of Jay and Devon with nothing." Steven added. Allison sighed again taking a breath to begin. She hadn't told anyone this story to anyone. She hadn't wanted to remember what she went through with Devon but since she made the comment about barely surviving sometimes now Hunter knew she went through a lot more than she told him the first time and she couldn't get out of this one without telling him.


	15. Whole Again

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 15; Whole Again.**_

Allison stood there in front of her parents, Hunter's parents, and Hunter in the Haddock residence living room. Jay was still asleep thankfully. She hadn't meant to let it slip out that she endured more than what she said originally but she got upset when her parents thought she didn't go through anything bad that led to her getting pregnant. She sighed now, there was really no getting out of this one. Hunter knew more happened to her and wanted to know everything. "I'll tell you...But Hunter you have to swear not to tell our friends...I hate remembering this as it is and I don't need the extra questions." Allison told him.

"I won't tell them. But you have to tell me everything, I mean it. No holding back this time, I want the whole truth of what happened when you were with him." Hunter nodded.

Allison took a breath. "At first...After being kicked out, everything was fine between us. He was the same guy I met at the game that night. I had loved him whole heartedly, and believed everything would be fine but I'd never been more wrong in my life. Just after we'd been dating 9 months...He started changing for the worst. First it was just arguments over stupid things like dishes or laundry not being done...But he always used to come back and apologize. Then he started wanting to have sex all the time and even if I was too tired or not in the mood...I'd give in just so we wouldn't fight. Then in a heated argument, he put his hands on me and pushed me into the wall. And after that happened, his change was permanent. He was always high or drunk, pissed off...And I was trapped. I couldn't get away." Allison looked down.

"You told me all that already, Allie...I want to know what he did to you." Hunter said holding her hand.

"After the first time he put his hands on me, I was scared. I didn't know where he would get the alcohol or drugs. I mean he was 17 like me...But he always had one of the two...sometimes both. His anger was constant or lustful. He went behind my back to change my hours so they would be times only he could take me in or pick me up. He broke my phone, and made me cash my paychecks and give them to him. I had nothing and nowhere to go...Things just went from bad to worse and then worse to horrible, then unbearable." Allison closed her eyes.

"Tell me, Allison." Hunter pleaded.

"It was awful Hunter...Just...awful. I'd be locked in that house for all hours except 12. I had to cook, clean, do laundry...I was practically a slave to him. If I messed up or it wasn't done on time he'd hit me. If he was drunk, he'd always want sex. The one time I refused, he...tied me down and forced me. If I screamed or cried he would slap me..." Hunter's eyes narrowed hearing this. Devon actually did force her to have sex with him, he raped her and she never fought him again. "It just never stopped...If he wanted it...I had to give it to him. Didn't matter where we were in his house, or what time it was. He'd wake me up at 4am saying he wanted it and I would just lay there and take it. I had to force myself to make it seem like I enjoyed it or he'd get mad..." Allison tried to keep from crying now.

"What do you mean by force it?" Mark asked now.

"Since I didn't want it...It was never pleasure for me. Just pain. I had to fake the moaning but he caught it one time...That I faked everything I felt..." Allison trailed off.

"Tell me what he did to you." Hunter said.

"He did what he always did. Beat me. I didn't go to work that week because I couldn't hide the bruises or cuts. He told me that I better learn to enjoy it or he'd keep beating me since he assumed I liked pain more...So after that...I used to force myself to finish with him..." Allison said.

"And...how did you do that?" Victoria asked softly.

"Since he always had me on my hands and knees, pulling my hair...I used to masturbate in order to cum with him. He never noticed my hand move, he always thought it was him getting me to orgasm...It was always just myself..." Allison looked down ashamed. "He's whipped me, choked me, beat me...raped me vaginally and anally..." Allison tried to fight back tears as Hunter pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, she cried against his chest remembering it all.

"Ssh...I'm sorry...I shouldn't of asked you to tell me...Its alright. You're safe now and I swear it on my life...He will never hurt you again and he will never get Jay..." Hunter said firmly. Allison nodded as she cried against him as he led her out of the room, now leaving just the parents in the living room.

"Are you two pleased with yourselves now!? All of what that poor girl went through because you kicked her out for dropping out of high school! At least she got her GED." Victoria yelled now, she wasn't keeping quiet anymore.

"W-We didn't know she was in trouble with Devon..." Naomi sobbed.

"If you hadn't turned her phone off and taken it she could of called for help! She was 17 years old! When Hunter was 17, and had his license he was ordered to call me when he left, arrived, and was on his way home! Even now when he lives on his own, I expect a text every day just so I know he's okay. How could you just kick her out and not even wonder if she was alright! My son comes over for dinner every Saturday so we can catch up!" Victoria stated coldly.

"Your son didn't drop out." Mark said quickly.

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't of cared if he dropped out or failed out as long as I knew he was safe! You left your only daughter at 17 with a complete stranger and didn't bother to check on her once! That 'nice young man' beat her, raped her, tried to kill her as far as I understand! And even when she begged to come home...You kicked her out again because she was pregnant! Are you serious!? I begged my son not to move out when he turned 19. And he knows he always has a place here if he ever needs to come home. She was 3 months pregnant and you told her if she didn't give it up for adoption or abort it she had to get out!" Victoria snapped.

"Its none of your business what we did. She made adult decisions and got herself into trouble, then its her responsibility to get out of them." Mark stated.

"It is your fault she got hurt!" Victoria practically screeched as Allison and Hunter came out, Hunter holding Jay again. Them watching while his parents and Allison's parents argued back and forth.

"Devon never hurt Allison, she had not a mark on her when she came to the house. She's sporting a pretty bad bruise, maybe its your son who hurt her." Mark spat out.

"My son would never raise his hands to a woman!" Steven shouted back. All the adults were up, standing and hollering at one another. Hunter's eyes narrowed now.

"At least we didn't abandon our son!" Victoria added. Hunter had enough, he handed Jay's whimpering form to Allison.

"Allison, take our son out of the room." Hunter stated coldly. Allison nodded as she took Jay upstairs and to Hunter's old room, closing the door to block the noise. When he was sure they were in the room, his glare turned on the 4 parents bickering. "ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hunter yelled loudly. The room fell silent eyes on him and with a stern look in his eyes. "Sit. Down. Now." He ordered. Mark and Naomi sat down on one couch while Victoria and Steven sat on the other across while Hunter stood before both. "I have heard enough of this. Twice the yelling has woken my son up, and I will not subject him to this petty arguing. For Thor's sake, we're all adults and you 4 are acting like children! The only child in this house should be Jay. Now all of you are going to sit there and listen to me. " Hunter stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aye...Sorry son." Steven said slowly.

"I was raised to respect my elders but if you 4 are down here passing blame and arguing like children in grade school over whose turn it is with the swings then I have the right to tell you all to shut up and get over yourselves. You want to act like children then fine, but you won't do it around my boy. If you want to act like 5 year old children then I will treat you as such and I will be the elder. This is way to heated for what was supposed to be a simple discussion of Allison letting her parents know what happened after they kicked her out. So all of you are going to find a corner and stand in it for 5 minutes to cool off." Hunter stated.

"You're joking right now." Mark rolled his eyes.

"NOW!" Hunter yelled out. The 4 parents each found a corner in the living room and stood there. "Feet together, hands at your sides, and shut up for 5 minutes and think about how you've acted tonight." Hunter stated firmly. They all did what they were told. And sure enough for 5 minutes it was silent in that living room. Hunter kept his eyes on all of them, he wasn't dealing with this. How did it go from Allison telling her parents what happened to his parents arguing with them and then a full out feud that he now had to stop. After 5 minutes his arms returned to his chest, crossed. "Are we ready to sit down and talk like adults now or should I add another 5 minutes to your time out?" Hunter asked.

"We're ready..." Steven and Victoria said.

"Us too..." Naomi mumbled still all of them in disbelief that they were put in a time out by a 19 year old boy.

"Then the 4 of you may return to the couches silently." Hunter said. The 4 adults returned to the couches across from one another and sat quietly, hands in their laps. "None of you are to talk until I tell you too. Is that clear?" Hunter asked, they nodded to him. "I find it ridiculous that I have to step in and settle such a thing between grown ass adults. But I suppose if I must then I must." He sighed.

"This wasn't necessary..." Mark stated.

"Talk out of line again and I will put you back in the corner...I said it was my turn to talk." Hunter warned, Mark shut his mouth. "The details of what happened after Allison dropped out and was kicked out do not matter. The fact of the matter is that she was stuck with no help and no way out for 6 months with her ex boyfriend being hurt every day. And it is your fault because you broke the law by kicking her out at 17, and took away the one means of which she had to get out before it got bad." Hunter said looking to Mark and Naomi now. They lowered their heads. "You know your child, your daughter. You raised her so you would have known if she was lying just now when she told you everything that she has been through. There is no faking those emotions of pain and sadness. Can you disagree?"

"No..." Naomi said softly.

"My parents are right. Regardless of her dropping out of school, and kicking her out against the law mind you...You never should have taken away her phone. You should of checked in every few days at least and then when you realized she wasn't answering, you would have known something was wrong and you could have stopped it. But you didn't and Allison suffered 6 months at the hands of that abusive guy you thought was so nice. Do you want to know where she got the bruise on her cheek from? Its because after Devon found us at my apartment celebrating Jay's birthday party, he backhanded her in front of everyone calling her a stupid bitch. Saying he'd take her and Jay away, and remind them both who they belong too." Hunter stated.

Mark and Naomi looked down now, "Meaning he would go right back to hurting her, and Jay. An innocent child, a baby would have been hurt if it were not for me, my friends, and parents being there with her to celebrate Jay's birthday. I asked you the day she dropped out if you knew where she went and you said she just left. My friends and I searched all that summer for her and you always said you had no idea. But you did and your secret got your daughter hurt by than man. You heard her, she was pregnant with Jay when she was still with him...And she could of lost Jay because you two didn't speak up." Hunter scolded making them both wince.

"I would never...Ever...Raise my hand to her, to any woman. You have known me since Allison was in the 4th grade...And you knew by the 7th how much I cared about her. You knew it when I came to the house asking about her...The sad truth is, I knew something was wrong. I felt it because I care that much but because her own parents wouldn't work with me...I couldn't help her. None of us could. When we found out she'd been living across from us for 6 months...And she told us what happened, it took ever fiber of my being not to come to your house and start snapping for you abandoning her with that guy, and also when she was pregnant. I vowed that day, she would never be hurt again. But because of you two again and your stupid beliefs...Devon showed up at Jay's party and hurt Allison." Hunter glared.

"I believe that couples who have a child should be together too. But not when one of those parents is a drug and alcohol addicted woman beater. I understand you felt she should be with Devon because they have a child together but didn't it seem just a little off to you why she begged you to come home? You didn't think maybe she had a good reason for wanting to be away from him? Believe me, if Allison and I had a child together ourselves, one we made together...Bet your ass I'd be with her and never leave. We'd raise our child together. Jay doesn't even know who Devon is because that same day of Jay's party, Jay took his first steps and said his first word. And it was dada, to me, walking to me he called me dada. And that's because I have been the main male role model in Jay's life since he was 3 months old. I have been there for him, and Allison. I've babysat when she was sick, I've rocked Jay to sleep, I've fed and changed him, played with him. He knows I will take care of him and that I make his mother happy. Jay knows who he is safe with." Hunter said firmly.

"Now I am not trying to make you feel like shit, that is not the intention. All of this tonight was because Allison wanted to find out what she did to make you hate her so much? So she fell in love with a guy at 16 who turned out to be a real jerk and hurt her constantly. You let her come home, only to kick her out again because she was pregnant? Really? Come on. All my parents ever asked of me was that I didn't do drugs, didn't drink, and didn't get anyone pregnant. And even if I did...to tell them right away, to call them so they could help me. She was 17, she made some bad choices. Its your job as her parents to guide her, and make sure shes okay and learned her lesson. You telling Devon where to find her before asking maybe why she left him was a terrible idea. There is always a reason, and a solution and you two just didn't even bother with it. Now Allison is facing a custody battle against Devon because he wasn't to take Jay away from her. An innocent child stuck in a custody battle, and how it that fair to Jay?" Hunter asked.

"Its not..." Mark sighed now.

"My father is representing her, by the time he's done with Devon and Devon's lawyer...Devon will never see Jay again. There were too many witnesses who saw Devon hurt Allison, saw him drunk and threaten her. Not to mention we have the witnesses who saw the bruises on her before she found out she was pregnant while still on Berserk. Allison has been missing you both, and I hate seeing her cry or so upset. She only wanted to know what she did wrong...She made a few mistakes, you shouldn't have scolded her for it...You should have been there for her. She went through labor alone, 14 hours of it. She lives in a one bedroom apartment, and walks everywhere in all types of weather...And you two can just sit comfy at home and not even wonder if she's alright?" Hunter questioned.

"We've worried about her..." Naomi squeaked out.

"Then why haven't you called her, written, visited, anything to show you give a damn? Did you know one of her ex coworkers at Dragons Nest sexually harassed her a few months ago? Did you know she is going to be working at Berk Hearts as the executive chef making $22 an hour with benefits and her boss is paying for her to go to culinary school? A school that offers a 600 hour online course for a year? One of the best cooking schools in the entire Archipelago? Did you know she saved stepped in and cooked for 3 hours on the line of Berk Hearts, and got it its 5th star when two of the owner's chefs called out sick? Did you know she's been dating me almost 8 months? That she taught my mom, a woman who burnt butter how to cook 5 star meals? Did you know any of that?" Hunter asked.

They shook their heads. "Well that's how far she's gotten without you. And yet...With all those accomplishments, she still wants her parents in her life. In her...Excuse me, our son's life. And where have they been all this time? Right now, you're no better than Devon because when your child needed its parents, you weren't there. You ignored her, disowned her. And you left her in harms way." Hunter said softer now. Letting them sit with that for now, he turned to his own parents, they tensed up. "And you two, this was supposed to be for Allison. You had no right jumping in the way you did. Was it not always you two telling me to stay out of something that doesn't concern me? Then follow your own advice." Hunter sighed.

"Now I am going to go upstairs and check on my girlfriend and our son...Can the 4 of you behave until I get back?" Hunter asked. They nodded, he closed his eyes and headed to the stairs to go to his old room to check on Allison and Jay.

"I'm sorry, Victoria and you too Steven...I was out of place..." Mark said.

"We're sorry too." Steven nodded.

"We do love our daughter, we just lost sight of what was really important. We cared more about our image than our little girl who had begged us to come home, and was 18 and pregnant...We're awful and we owe so much to her." Naomi cried a little.

"None of us are perfect, Naomi. We all make mistakes as children and as adults, and just like as kids or teens...We admit to them, then we learn from them. All that matters is now that you know where you went wrong...You make sure it doesn't happen again. Allison is an amazing, gifted young woman and mother. You should be proud of her as we are. I'm not sure at 18 I could of gone through what she did and still stand with such strength and a smile." Victoria said softly.

"And that we will." Mark said with a smile and nod, they heard a door open. Down the stairs came Hunter holding Jay, and then Allison beside him. Mark and Naomi stood as Hunter kissed her cheek then motioned for his parents to follow him into the kitchen. They did so now leaving Allison with her parents. It was silent between the three of them at first.

"Allison..." Naomi started softly.

"I'm sorry...I dropped out of school...When I got with...Devon I just...ignored everything else...I felt like he was the only one who understood me...You guys never listened, you always wanted perfection...I knew I'd never...live up to be a great Hofferson..." Allison's voice cracked.

"Ssh ssh sweetheart. Its alright...We shouldn't have expected so much from you when you were only a teenager...We're so sorry, Allison. It wasn't until your boyfriend made us listen that we understood what you've been through and that...it is our fault. Parents are supposed to guide, protect, and prepare their kids for the future...We only thought about your future not your present which shapes your future. We are very proud of you for all you've done since your choice to leave high school. And you are a Hofferson because we're strong, tough, and stubborn. We hold on and never give up. You showed all of those. We're so sorry baby...Can you ever forgive your father and I?..." Noami said as she reached for Allison's cheek softly, being careful of the bruise there.

"There was...never anything to forgive. I just...wanted you to love me and be proud of me..." Allison cried freely now as Naomi hugged her tightly, then Mark right afterwards. Allison didn't hold back, she cried in their arms. She had them back, she had her parents back and she finally felt complete again. "I love you mom and dad..." She whimpered.

"We love you too, Allie. And you can come home if you want too. But for now...Would it be possible for us...to meet our grandson?" Mark asked as Allison wiped her eyes and nodded smiling.

"Babe! Can you bring Jay in please?" Allison called to Hunter, he came in seconds later as Jay reached for her giggling. "There's my big boy. I want you to meet your grandparents. Mom, dad...This is Jay. Jay Michael Hofferson. Mine and Hunter's son." Allison introduced. Hunter blinked a few times, that's how she was introducing Jay now?

"Adoptive father right? You said Devon was Jay's father?" Naomi asked softly.

"Well...in theory yes. Hunter can't adopt Jay until after we get married which we aren't rushing but now with this custody battle in the way. Either way...Jay recognized Hunter as his father so we aren't going to stop it. I love Hunter, and he loves me and Jay." Allison smiled softly as Hunter nodded putting his hand on her shoulders.

"He's beautiful, Allison." Mark said stroking the top of Jay's head. "Its a big responsibility to be a step father, Hunter. I hope you're ready for such."

"I've been ready since I met him sir. Allison and Jay will always be safe and secure with me and I will never leave either of them." Hunter said firmly with a smile.

"Good man." Steven said now coming in the Victoria.

"Hello Jay...I'm your nonnie, and this is papa...We're so glad to finally meet you." Naomi introduced herself and Mark to Jay. He of course was a little shy and hid in his mother's neck.

"He'll come around as you're around more." Hunter smiled to them.

"We know. Allison was quite the shy baby too." Mark chuckled. "And thank you for what you said to us, you were right. We acted like children before, but you are a wise young man who handled it like an adult." He held his hand out to Hunter, who smiled shook it.

"We all need a scolding every now and then. Good thing its settled since we're all going to be in one another's lives from now on." Hunter nodded agreeing.

Steven and Victoria smiled at how Hunter handled things, "That's our boy." They said to one another. The rest of the time they were there, Allison caught them up on Jay's life since birth. She retold the labor story, and how she helped Greg out that night in the restaurant, and so much more. It was amazing, she loved having them back in her life but still elected to keep living on her own but they could visit or babysit any time as long as they told her first. Things were finally okay after so long and she was happy again. She felt whole.


	16. Live With Me

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 16; Live With Me.**_

All had been right since Allison and her parents made up, if it could be said that way. Her parents came to see her every single day and Jay was slowly getting used to having them around just as he did with Hunter and Allison's friends and Hunter's parents. Allison had started working under Greg too, she loved it there now that she knew what she was doing. Honestly things barely fell behind with her there keeping everyone in order even though the original two chefs didn't like that some 19 year old girl just came in and took their position without any form of background beside Dragons Nest diner. But of course the good times didn't last because only two weeks after that she got a court summons from Devon about the custody hearing pertaining to Jay. It was set for after the start of the new year.

The first thing that needed to be done was a paternity test, court ordered so as much as she hated it she went with her parents and Hunter there. When Mark saw Devon he fought the urge to strange the boy, he held back for Jay's sake. They didn't want the judge having any reason to rule in Devon's favor, so they were all going to act like perfect angels essentially. It was a hospital lab that Allison had to bring Jay too, and of course Devon was there too. It was a simple finger prick and cheek swab. Jay screamed when the lab worker tried to get the swab in his mouth but Hunter came over to hold Jay when he called for his 'dada'. This made Devon mad actually to see Jay wanting Hunter so much.

Jay calmed down when Hunter held him, he stayed curled up against his chest for the swab and finger prick. They were allowed to leave after Devon was tested. He tried to catch up with them but they were gone as soon as they could. Hunter and Allison informed their friends about the custody battle, Steven was of course already aware. The court date was set and everyone was nervous. Steven had sat down with Allison one on one just after Christmas to discuss Devon, if there was anything he could use to prove Devon was an unfit father besides what they already knew or he'd dug up. Allison must have been there for two hours explaining everything with Devon that she knew about from her time with him. It was emotional but she got through it. Steven informed her that he was absolutely confident she would gain sole custody.

As the court date approached, Allison was growing more nervous and it showed when anyone saw her. It was in a week; 7 days exactly. Hunter was over at his parent's house helping his father with something so Allison's parents and friends were sitting with her to keep her calm while Jay was asleep. At the Haddock residence, Hunter was actually helping his father with the custody case. "Isn't this confidential dad?" Hunter asked curiously as his father pulled out the files he'd dug up.

"Technically but you love Allison and Jay and you're a part of their lives now so I felt you should see the truth about this guy and what I'll use as a last resort if he pulls a fast one on me." Steven stated.

"Where did you find all this?" Hunter asked.

"I called in a few favors to people who owe me. There is enough dirt on this guy to make a pig happy...However, he might have the upper hand in one department and it could be a deciding factor." Steven said slowly know as Hunter gave a concerned look. "Remember that woman who came from the Barbaric Archipelago Child Services, checking the homes of both Allison and Devon to see the lifestyles they lead and stability? Her report came in today and as it stands...Devon has a more stable life than Allison does."

"Wait, what are you saying dad?" Hunter said worried.

"Son, I'm saying that the woman from BACS doesn't think the child, or Jay in this case should be living in a one bedroom, basement apartment that is barely up to code. Also because she's a single mother, Jay being now 1 should have his own bedroom. In custody battles, the judge rules in favor of the parent who can provide the best lifestyle for the child." Steven said.

"No. That...can't happen. Devon's place has to be a mess, it can't possibly be better than what Allison has for Jay..." Hunter said quickly.

"Unfortunately. He cleaned himself up for the sake of the custody battle. He has a stable job, money, and an extra room for Jay to sleep in which he's already converted to a toddlers paradise. And he isn't going to school anymore, Allison is just starting a new job, and school. They may think she doesn't have time for the life of one toddler who will be slowly getting more active." Steven explained.

"Dad. No, we have to do something...Allie can't lose Jay...I promised her! There has to be something, anything!" Hunter pleaded.

"There might be one way but Allison has to agree and it has to be done before the next house check which is in 3 days..." Steven sighed lightly.

"What dad, what is it. I'll do anything and so will Allie...Please...Tell me." Hunter asked.

"Allison needs to find a better apartment that fits all the qualifications for a child. Now I know that isn't possible for 3 days away but...If you could convince her to move in with you because you have 3 bedrooms, your apartment is 1st floor, it is up to code, and I'm certain you have it baby-proofed. The judge would appeal far more to a stable home that has two people caring for the child rather than one male who only just decided he wants to be in his son's life when he had a year, and even before. If Allison moves in with you, her chances sky-rocket. And if the woman asks why the sudden house switch, just say that because you and Allie have been together about a year now you thought it would be more stable for Jay to not have to see the man he considers his father not living with his mother. A way to not confuse the boy." Steven said.

"Oh Gods dad...I don't...know if Allie will go for that. You know her, she's stubborn and proud. The apartment she is in...Its her greatest accomplishment." Hunter sighed now.

"Explain to her the situation. She'll understand, she'll do anything for Jay to keep him away from Devon. Besides you two weren't going to live apart forever." Victoria said entering the room now with sandwiches for the men.

"Well yeah but I was saving us living together for after this whole custody battle, and her finishing school...And then there is Francis...I gotta talk to him about it first. He lives with me too." Hunter grumbled. "What else do we have on Devon?" Hunter asked his father.

"For starters, Devon isn't 19. He lied to Allison about his age. Friend in the department ran his license for me, Devon is actually 23. Which means he slept with Allison on her 17th birthday when he was 21. Sex with a minor, consented by her or not is 1st degree statutory rape. The reason he was in high school was because he stayed back a few years." Steven stated.

"That on top of all the abuse he put Allison through should have him prison...Anything else major?" Hunter asked him. Steven shook his head. Hunter stood finishing his sandwich now, "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Francis and then Allison...I'll let you know what happens." Hunter said as he whistled for Toothless who bounded in, then the two left in his car to get to Allison's apartment. Reaching it 15 minutes later, he parked in his driveway and walked across the street to Allison's with Toothless. He took a deep breath before knocking, she answered the door with a soft smile.

"Hey babe. Done helping your dad already?" Allison asked. She saw his nervous face and got worried. "What is it?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing, just tired I guess. How are you and Jay?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"We're okay, he's sleeping right now." Allison said softly. Hunter nodded.

"Francis, you got the apartment key? I left mine in the house by accident..." Hunter asked, Francis walked over to him holding it up. "I need to talk to you...Get Scott and Trevor too...I have a favor to ask." Hunter whispered.

"How am I going to get them without anyone asking questions." Francis asked.

"I don't care how, just do it...Please. It has to do with the custody case and Allison getting Jay fully." Hunter sighed as he took the key and smiled at Allison. "I'm just gonna bring Toothless home first, he's hungry and tired from running around with Thornado, Skullcrusher, and Cloud Jumper..." Hunter kissed her cheek. She nodded as he left going back across the street. He reached the apartment and let himself in, Toothless went right to his food bowl to eat and get a drink as Hunter sat on the couch sighing. How was he going to do this? Not more than 10 minutes later the 3 boys walked in.

"Aright Hunter, what gives that you needed all 3 of us?" Scott asked.

"Dad told me tonight that the child services woman doesn't think Allison's apartment is sufficient enough to raise a child, and Devon has apparently already prepared a nursery bedroom for Jay at his place...Right now, dad thinks its going to be a deciding factor in who gets custody of Jay..." Hunter explained looking down.

"That's terrible...What can we do?" Francis asked quickly.

"Yeah, does it have to do with a the favor you wanted to ask?" Trevor questioned.

"Dad said that Allison stands a better chance...If she moves in with me. That we look better as a unit to the social worker woman if she sees Jay in a stable home that is up to code, baby proof, and he has his own room where he is with the two people who care for him the most. Meaning Allie and myself...Because it looks more family friendly that Jay has both of us to care for him constantly..." Hunter said quietly.

"Why are you worried? As soon as you tell Allie you know she'll agree right away." Scott shrugged.

"I didn't want to have to ask her under the pretenses of this situation...I wanted it to be because we were ready to live together and take that step in our lives...Not...this where its just to out-do Devon..." Hunter cracked his fingers a bit.

"Well you guys were eventually, and its not like we don't have the room here. We have a spare room, Hunter." Francis reminded.

"No you idiot. Hunter means his dad was referring to just him, Allison, and Jay live together. Ya know...as a family, without you." Trevor remarked. Hunter sighed.

"And the favor you were going to ask, was it for me to move out?" Francis asked now. Hunter nodded once with his eyes closed. "What the hell were ya worried for bro? I'll live upstairs with Scott and Trevor. Both floors have 3 bedrooms remember? I'd never get in the way of the custody case like that. Honestly we figured something like this might happen so we talked about it earlier." Francis laughed a bit. Hunter lifted his head in shock now. "Just tell me when Allie is movin in so I can get my stuff upstairs."

"I haven't...asked her yet. I didn't know if you'd be okay with it. But dad says to try and get it done before the worker comes back for final inspection in 3 days from today well...tonight." Hunter stated.

"No problem. Go talk to her and if she says its cool then we'll start tomorrow." Scott smiled.

"You guys are the best. Thank you so much..." Hunter said with a smile back, they nodded as Hunter rushed over back to Allison's and knocked. She smiled and let him in right away as he saw her holding Jay, he kissed Jay's forehead then Allison's lips not caring who saw it.

"I remember a time you used to kiss me like that." Came Devon's voice.

"Will you just go away." Allison sighed.

"What, I can't even look at my son until I win custody and take him from you?" Devon remarked.

"You aren't taking him. Get lost." Hunter stated coldly.

"Why do you keep showing up, don't you live on Berserk?" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I'm in town for the case." Devon shrugged as he smiled at Jay. "Hey kiddo, you'll be coming home with daddy soon. I got a whole room made up for ya. Lots of toys too."

"Don't talk to my son." Hunter spat out. Allison sighed as she handed Jay to Hunter and moved in front of him.

"You don't want Jay, Devon. You want me, right? You're not over me since I left? What? Can't handle cooking or laundry yourself without me around? You only want Jay because you think I'll come running back to be with you just to be close to him again. Come on, you can tell me truth. That's what its all about right?" Allison asked him calmly.

"Duh. But since you won't come back on your own, I'll just take the kid and you'll come faster than the speed of a Night Fury." Devon stated with a bored expression.

"So its true? You're not over me? Big shot like you who can have any girl you want, but is pining over me still? Little pathetic don't you think?" Allison asked now. Devon's eyes narrowed at her, hands clenching to fists. "What? Not gonna hit me for talking back? Didn't you say if I ever back-talked you or disrespected you that you'd kill me?" Allison grinned a little.

"I'm only not hitting you so I can win custody. But hey, you wanna make this easy and say you'll be mine again then I'll drop the whole case." Devon shrugged to her.

"Better idea. Hunter, cover Jay's ears and eyes for a minute please..." Allison said, he did so. "How about you fuck off and get out of my house? Get over me and drop the case because you aren't going to win." Allison told him. Devon raised his hand to strike her but she put her hand up and blocked it, holding him off. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. Hear me? You can't degrade me, hurt me, hit me, rape me, or force me to do anything anymore. I have family and friends beside me...And I know I'm safe from you." Allison said as she whipped Devon's arm to the side with a glare and punched him right in the face sending him back with a stagger.

"You're making a big mistake by not taking my offer." Devon put his hands in his pockets calmly. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're mad?" He chuckled. "Makes me want to take you here and now. Maybe I can show your boyfriend how a real man pleases you." Hunter stiffened a minute before glaring.

"I would shut up if I were you, Devon..." Hunter warned him. Allison put her hand up to Hunter.

"It's fine babe, really. I got this." Allison smiled as Hunter blinked once but stepped back. "Please me? Yeah right. You've never even gotten me to orgasm once. All those times was me getting myself off making you think it was you. Oh I'm not mad, Devon. I'm actually laughing it up right now. You're still hung up on me after 2 years? Wow...But ya know, I expected this. Its not me who is nothing without you, its you who is nothing without me. You're useless without me around, aren't you?" Allison giggled a bit. Devon glared at her again but otherwise didn't say a word. "But you know, I'm glad you came over. Now I can show you the song I wrote just for you. You did say you loved my singing, right?" Allison asked.

"Yes..." Devon stated slowly not sure what she was getting at. Allison set her phone up with a tune playing, the music only.

" _You said you were over me. You just stood there and watched me fall apart. You didn't care what it did to me. You never even thought twice about breaking my heart. Didn't you get what you wanted? Isn't she everything, you said I wasn't?!"_ Allison took a breath now.

 _"_ _Are you over me now? Tell me how does it feel? To be the one left without, to lose something so real? Now that your world's crashing down, are you over me now?"_ Devon's eyes opened a bit more in surprise.

 _"_ _I did what you told me I should do. I stopped wasting my tears and moved on with my life. Now that you've seen me with some one new. That drives you crazy. Makes you hate me baby. Isn't that right? I hope it was worth it...Sorry it hurts you baby, but you deserve it!"_ Allison smiled as her friends were actually laughing at her lyrics to Devon.

 _"_ _Are you over me now? Tell me how does it feel? To be the one left without, to lose something so real? Now that your world's crashing down, are you over me now?"_ She took a breath as she saw Devon's face turn to almost upset listening to her.

 _"_ _Now that I'm over you. Now that she's through with you. Are you over me now? Are you over me? Are you over me?"_ Devon took a step back only to run in to Francis, Scott, and Trevor blocking his way from leaving. _"Are you over me now? Oh no. Are you over me now? Oh! Are you over me now? Tell me how does it feel. To be the one left without. To lose something so real? Now that your world's crashing down...Are you over me now? Are you over me now? Are you over me now!?"_ Allison finished.

"You're going to regret leaving me, Allison. Mark my words, you will regret it." Devon pushed past the boys and left the house. The boys came in and shut the door locking it now. Naomi took Jay as Hunter hugged Allison tightly.

"What were you thinking facing off against him babe...He could of seriously hurt you..." Hunter sighed in relief she was alright.

"I just...I was tired of living in fear...And I felt like the only way I'd be over it was if I stood up to him. That and I just got your dad proof that Devon doesn't want Jay, he only wants me." Allison smiled as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and ended the recording. Hunter's eyes widened.

"Y-You just...got all of that on recording? Him saying he doesn't want Jay because he only wants you? The hitting you thing? All of it?" Hunter asked. Allison nodded. "How! I never even saw you pull your phone out..." Hunter asked.

"I saw Devon coming when you kissed me so I started the recording then and kept my phone hidden until the song started but it still recorded everything." Allison shrugged.

"And just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do." Hunter said as he pulled her close and kissed her again. She kissed him back before they broke apart. "Allie...I want you to come live with me, across the street at my apartment." Hunter whispered. Allison blinked. "I know. It sounds like I'm rushin things but just hear me out a sec okay?" Allison nodded to him. "I know that I'm never leaving you, and you're not leaving me. And neither of us is leaving Jay. You're his mother, and he sees me as his father. He needs us both so I see no reason why not make that official by us living together as a family would. Come on...What do you say?" Hunter asked.

Allison pondered it a whole 15 seconds searching Hunter's eyes before she smiled. "I say okay. Alright, lets do it. Lets live together." Allison said. Hunter smiled wider as he kissed her again.

"Then we start tomorrow morning." Hunter told her, she nodded to him. Allison knew she wasn't leaving Hunter, she couldn't. She loved him too much, and with how much her son loved him she definitely could never separate the two. They knew that the custody battle was an easy win for them, well for Allison. Devon stood no chance with Hunter, Allison, and Jay living together as well as the dirt Hunter's dad found, and now this recording that Allison got without Devon knowing about it. When court day came around, it was going to be a sight to see indeed. The honestly couldn't wait for it.


	17. Custody Battle

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 17; Custody Battle.**_

Hunter couldn't believe how fast Allison agreed to live with him when he'd asked 3 days ago if she would under the pretenses that she was Jay's mother and himself essentially Jay's father and he wanted to live as a family together to give Jay more stability. And it worked out perfectly that she wanted the very same thing for Jay. The next day with help from everyone including their parents, they got Francis's things upstairs and into the spare bedroom that Scott and Trevor had and then they got Allison's and Jay's things over to the extra rooms that Hunter now had. At first there had been discussion about Allison and Hunter sharing a room as a couple living together would but it came down to she just didn't feel ready to do that yet so she was going to use the spare room while living there and make it look like her and Hunter shared a room.

Sure it was considered lying but it wasn't like the worker was going to stay over and make sure they shared a bed. They would eventually but for now, Hunter understood she still wanted to take it slow and gradually work their way up to sleeping in the same bed together. The worker did come by, surprised to find out Allison had moved across the street but it had been worth it because when she got the reasoning for the sudden move she smiled wide and proud of the decision and had nothing but positive things to say about their apartment. Allison had simply stated that she and Hunter wanted to give Jay a good home where he was with the two people who cared the most and obviously saw as his parents. Allison his mother, and Hunter his father. The worker even said she was going to be in the court room and vouching for them to get full custody.

Allison had showed Steven the recording she got of Devon saying he didn't want Jay, just Allison back. Steven and her worked to change the recording just a bit to get the song out of there and anything else that was necessary to get the point across. Steven also said they would only use it as a last resort if none of the other things he had on Devon worked. Allison didn't know what else Steven had found, Hunter did but he was sworn to secrecy about it. So at last the day had come for court. The custody battle was today and starting at 10am. Allison was having the daycare watch Jay since the court room was no place for him but other than Jay all of Allison's family and friends would be there to back her on have custody of Jay.

They were already there, waiting for their turn to go inside for the hearing. Devon was standing with his lawyer, mother and father. Allison had never met his mother before she assumed there was a divorce of some-sort in the works but was making an appearance because Devon said she had a grandson that the mother never let him see. Allison had her parents, Hunter's parents, of course Hunter too, and their friends on her side. Even Greg had come to show his support for her. It would be a good day, Allison knew there was no way Devon would win. Not with what she recorded even if that was just a last resort. Steven assured her that the things he found would ensure Devon never got custody or even supervised visits to Jay.

"Court case; 05102011. Landvik Vs Hofferson custody hearing." Said the guard looking at her clipboard for the next case. Allison took a deep breath, it was time to end this nonsense with Devon. She wanted him out of her life, and definitely out of Jay's. They made their way into the room and took their places at the two tables across from one another, lawyers with them. The rest filed in the seats behind Allison's side. "All rise for the honorable judge James Michaels." The officer said as everyone stood while the judge came in and took his seat quietly.

"Be seated." James said firmly. "Now, this case is to determine the custody of one Jay Michael Hofferson, yes?" Steven stood now.

"Yes your honor." Steven replied.

"I find myself asking why this case is even necessary. Can the two biological parents not agree on an arrangement so that both may see the child equally?" James asked looking at the two lawyers.

"Unfortunately your honor, no they cannot. Miss. Hofferson feels that plantiff, Mr. Landvik is both an irresponsible adult and a danger to the child in question." Steven answered calmly.

"I see. Such is the norm with cases like these. Teens date, a pregnancy occurs and to avoid being close to the ex they seek out to gain full custody of the child so not to have to see their ex at all. Well in my court everyone is equal as such, I will not remove the rights of the biological father without good reason. So to speak, I would like to be proved wrong that this gentleman is an unfit father or in anyway dangerous." Judge Michaels stated. This remark made Allison nervous but she felt Hunter's hand on her shoulder, his eyes giving her the only thing she needed to hear or see in this case. That his father would handle it and to trust him. Allison nodded as she faced forward again.

"Your honor if I may cut in a moment. The defendant has never allowed my client to see his son in person. He informed me that when Miss. Hofferson found out she was pregnant it was after she left him, she called to inform him of the pregnancy then not again until the birth where she told him to stay away from her." Stated Devon's lawyer.

"Objection. The plaintiff informed my client that he had no desire to see the child because it wasn't his." Steven stood now.

"Enough. We haven't even gotten through introductions and you two have begun to argue as if this is cross analyzation." The judge said firmly as both men sat down quietly. "Now. One at a time gentleman please give your name and the one you are representing."

The other attorney stood first with Devon, "My apologies your honor. I am Clark Rathburn, representing Mr. Devon Landvik the biological father of the minor child in question." Said Mr. Rathburn now, the judge nodded as Steven stood next and Allison beside him.

"Steven Haddock, representing Miss. Allison Hofferson. Biological mother of the child." Steven said then sat down once the judge nodded a second time.

"Now I feel that given what was already said, there is no way to settle this with a mutual decision between parents, or the possibility of joint custody, correct? This is to be a sole custody hearing?" Judge James asked.

"Yes your honor." Steven and Clark stood together to say.

The judge sighs. "Very well. I have looked over the preliminary information regarding this case from why the request for a custody hearing was made, to factors from both parents by the social worker from child services. I find myself asking why Miss. Hofferson's side of the room is a great deal more full of what I assume is family and friends while Mr. Landvik's side has two people?" Judge James said.

"The people on Miss. Hofferson's side have seen her with her child first hand and know she is a good mother, your honor. The plantiff has only seen the child twice since his birth and both instances were to antagonize the defendant." Steven stated.

"I see. Well I have Mr. Landvik's statement on the matter. He wants to be in his child's life and thus far, the defendant hasn't allowed such for her own reasons. So I believe I'd like to know those reasons, Miss. Hofferson. Will you approach the stand and please explain why you feel Mr. Landvik has not been permitted to see his child? No lawyers will be questioning you, I'd just like to hear your side of things." The judge asked. Allison stood with a nod as she made her way to the stand and sat down. The officer had her lift her right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing bu the truth so help you Odin?" The officer asked.

"I swear." Allison said, the officer nodded stepping off to the side.

"Good then. Now, Miss. Hofferson. I'd like to hear things from the beginning when you first began your relationship with Mr. Landvik. The report here says you were 16 when you met him, and the relationship was ended by you a year later?" The judge asked.

"That's correct your honor." Allison nodded.

"Very well then. Please begin and don't be afraid to tell us everything that led to you making the choice for him not to see his son." Judge James told her.

She took a breath glancing to Hunter who gave her a nod and smile. She could do this although it meant she literally had to tell the entire room everything between her and Devon, even the abuse parts that Hunter didn't even know about yet. She closed her eyes once, then opened them to start. "I met Devon at my high school's football game when I was 16, he was from the other team. I'd come to the game to show my support to my home team of Berk, he kept signaling for me to come over and eventually I did. We introduced ourselves and before the game started, he gave me his number saying he wanted to see me again. For the next 5 months, we talked all the time. Then decided to start a relationship. One that we kept hidden from family, and friends. When I turned 17...I slept with him, gave him my virginity because he kept asking why I didn't trust him enough." She looked down a bit, still ashamed of giving in so easily.

"I had loved him so much that I gave up my friends to be with him more. My grades began to slip and falter under my obsession for him because I felt like he was the only one to understand me. I took advantage of the Archipelago law that says a 17 year old can drop out provided they are in a GED class...I enrolled in one and then left high school. When I got home...My parents had kicked me out for dropping out and Devon offered me to live with him on Berserk Isle. Not having another choice...I agreed. I got my GED in 3 months, I started working at a cafe there...Things were okay for a little while. But 6 months in and Devon began to change." Allison said.

"And what were these changes?" The judge asked.

"It began small. Little arguments over chores not being done, then moved to him degrading me. He'd always come back later and apologize so I forgave him. Then he'd always was to have sex..." She wasn't going to hold back the information, it was true after all. "Even if I wasn't in the mood or told him now, he'd pressure me and to avoid an argument...I would agree. The arguments gradually got worse and in one where I was apparently in his way...He put his hands on me and shoved me into a wall out of his way before storming off angrily. I knew them I didn't want to be with him anymore. He'd always promised he wouldn't hurt me, ever and he did hurt me. When I told him that I was going to go back to Berk...He told me 'You're going anywhere you stupid bitch'." Allison repeated. She already saw Devon starting to glare at her.

"Please continue, and don't worry about the language. If it is part of what happened then speak freely." The judge said. Allison nodded.

"It was from that line where he changed everything. He took my phone away, and changed my hours at work to only 3 days a week so he would be the one taking me and picking me up. He took all my money from my checks. Ordered me to all the housework and if I messed up at all...He would hit me or demand sex. I was scared, alone, trapped, and had no way to get away from him. This went on for 6 months before I found my way out which was a friend from work who saw the bruises on my neck, she gave me her phone, I begged my parents to let me come home. And then when Devon was at work...My friend came to get me, and I left him." Allison stated.

"And in those 6 months before your leaving, what happened? I'll understand if its too hard to discuss." The judge asked softly.

"As I said. The abuse had no bounds your honor. It was physical, sexual, mental..." Allison took a breath. "He referred to them as my punishments for being a useless idiot...Physical sides of things were him slapping me, backhanding me, pulling my hair, choking me until I nearly blacked out. Mental was always degrading me with hurtful names, telling me that I'd never be anything, or wouldn't go anywhere. That I should have been lucky to have him because no one else would want my useless, ugly ass." Allison sighed, remembering those things hurt her to say.

"And the sexual?" The judge said calmly.

"Basically put. If he wanted it. He would take it whether I wanted too or not. He would return drunk or high and want to get off. I never wanted it and if I told him no, he'd abuse me physically and sexually. The first time I ever told him no, I had to call out of work for a week straight because I couldn't hide the bruises...He tied me to the bed and raped me, told me to never tell him no again. Because I belonged to him and no one would ever want me knowing I gave him my virginity at 17 like a little slut. He beat me when he discovered I was faking the pleasure...I was being forced so of course I couldn't enjoy it. From there...I used to...masturbate in order to finish with him so he wouldn't hit me. His wanting sex all the time was whenever he wanted it. It didn't matter if it was 12 noon or 12am. He'd wake me up or pull me from whatever I was doing to have sex..." Allison admitted.

"Forgive my asking was the intercourse only vaginal?" The judge asked.

"No..." She shook her head. "He wanted both...I told him I didn't want anal...He tried to coax me to try it but I refused and took the beating for that too. But Devon said he always gets what he wants so that night when I was sleeping he took me anyway. He pulled down my pants, flipped me on my stomach, arms tied to the headboard...entered me dry and raped me anally for 2 hours, then vaginally right after for 3 hours...He's pull my hair, choke me...It was...terrible..." Allison closed her eyes tightly.

"I apologize for making you remember such things. So you got away from him with help from a friend...What happened next? You discovered you were pregnant?" The judge asked. Allison nodded, her eyes fell to Hunter who looked ready to murder Devon hearing what he'd done to her, things he hadn't heard before. The none of her friends had heard about her time with Devon.

"When I returned to Berk, I was with my parents for a month. I got my old job at Dragons Nest diner back, things were okay and I was safe. Devon tried to call a few times but I ignored him...Everything was normal again, until I missed my period. I got a home test that came out positive, then a blood test from the doctor and finally an ultrasound showing me as 8 weeks and 4 days along...I was terrified. I called Devon to let him known I was pregnant, I knew it was the right thing to do. He and I quote said 'Really, you hate it at mommy and daddy's house so much that you call me to tell me your pregnant with my kid so I'll let you come back. Hah. That ain't my kid, pretty sure you cheated on my like the whore you are. You're on your own bitch.' So I broke my phone...My parents found my prenatals, and the doctors office mailed all my appointments there...I was given a choice to give the baby up, abort it...or get out. I couldn't take the two options I was given...so another month later and I had moved out." Allison said.

"To the address 430 Strike Ave yes?" The judge asked.

"Yes. I worked up to the day I was in labor...My neighbor took me to the hospital around 6:30pm November 1st...I gave birth at 10:44pm the same night. I raised my son alone for 3 months, then met up with my friends again...And they've all been so welcoming and accepting of me and my son since then." Allison informed him.

"Now...Mr. Landvik states in his report that you allow the child to call another man dad. Is this true?" The judge asked.

"I did not allow it. My son chose too call another man father. Because the man has been a father like role model since he was 3 months old and the only man to care for him as a father would his child. I did call Devon to inform him that Jay had been born but he said he didn't care and to leave him alone. I could not control that my son latched on to the only male to ever care for him, to take care of him other than myself being his mother and the only person in his life." Allison retorted respectfully.

"Is the man the child calls father present in the room?" The judge asked.

"Yes he is your honor. He's sitting over there behind hind the defendants desk." Allison stated motioning to Hunter.

"State you name son and relationship to Miss. Hofferson." The judge said to Hunter, he stood now.

"Hunter Haddock the Third and boyfriend your honor." Hunter said gently.

"How long have you known Miss. Hofferson?" The judge questioned.

"Since the 4th grade sir. We've been the best of friends until she returned from Berserk Isle, after catching up with her again. I decided to tell her how I felt about her and we began a relationship." Hunter explained.

"How long have you had feelings for her?" The judge said.

"Since I met her I had a crush on her and as time continued to the 7th grade I knew it was more than a crush. But I feared a relationship would ruin our friendship so I never said anything. Then when I had the courage too, I found out she had left the island. When she returned almost 2 years later, my feelings remained so I told her how I felt and after discussing things regarding her son, we started dating 3 months after meeting again after agreeing I would be a role model in Jay's life since it appeared he was comfortable around me. It wasn't until Jay's 1st birthday that he walked to me calling me dada." Hunter said.

"And how did you two handle such a development?" James asked folding his hands on his stand.

"That's rather a long story given this was also when the plantiff showed up intoxicated and the police needed to be involved to remove him from the premises." Hunter informed calmly.

"Well in order to determine placement of the child, I need to be aware of both parent's behaviors. As it stands, Miss. Hofferson feels that Mr. Landvik is a both a threat to herself and the child. Any and all information would be appreciated to make this run smoothly." Judge James added.

"Ruffnut now stood up. "Excuse me your honor..." She said softly.

"And you are?" James asked.

"Ruffnut Thorston. One of Allison's best friends. To save time...When her ex showed up at Hunter's house during Jay's party...I had the camera going since Jay took his first steps...I had it burned to a dvd if you'd like to see it first hand." Ruffnut offered. Allison's eyes silently thanked Ruffnut for what she did. Devon hitting her was present then.

"Officer, please bring in the television and dvd player. I do believe seeing it first hand would save time indeed." The judge nodded. The officer did so as it was set up, Ruffnut handed the dvd to the officer as he played it. Everyone was able to see when Devon arrived and the entire argument, also when Jay walked to Hunter calling him dad which only warmed Hunter's heart to see again. That was a moment he never wanted to forget, he was going to hug Ruffnut for getting it recorded. Everyone saw how Devon backhanded Allison, they saw everything until the cops arrived and Hunter calling Devon his son. "Well now, seeing this abuse first hand I can definitely rule in good consciousness that Mr. Landvik does not receive full custody over the minor...However...He is still the biological father and I believe in children getting both their parents. Also given Miss. Hofferson admitted to getting obsessed with Mr. Landvik that she dropped out of high school...I am not convinced she should be allowed custody either." The judge trailed off.

Allison's heart sunk. No. This couldn't happen. Devon couldn't be allowed to near Jay at all, he'd hurt him. He didn't even want him! Her eyes widened as she looked to Steven now, her eyes pleading him to use the last resort. He shook his head at her as if to say not yet. "Your honor, if I may...Mr. Landvik shouldn't be awarded even visitation because he lied to Miss. Hofferson about himself and his background." Steven said now.

"Continue." The judge said.

"I have here proof that Mr. Landvik lied to Miss Hofferson about several things regarding himself such as his age and lifestyle. When Mr. Landvik introduced himself to Miss. Hofferson, he told her he was 17 like herself. However in truth Mr. Landvik was 21 when he slept pressured my client into sleeping with him. Sex with a minor as you know your honor is 1st degree statutory rape. Also...Mr. Landvik claimed to my client he had no siblings, or mother yet there is a woman sitting on his side and there is another in this very room who happens to be his younger sibling who he asked his parents to give up because he didn't want a sibling and his parents agreed." Steven stated. Allison gasped, Devon was older than her! He was 21 when he slept with her and had a sibling.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock. You have my attention. The age difference has been duly noted for the record that Mr. Landvik lied about his age to Miss. Hofferson. Now about this sibling nonsense?" The judge asked.

"Mr. Landvik's parents have another biological child who they gave up when the child was a newborn because Mr. Landvik wanted no siblings. That sibling is in this room as we speak and she is right there. Miss. Heather Jorgenson." Steven said pointing to her as the room gasped and her eyes widened in fear almost. "She is the daughter of Oswald and Anita Landvik and they gave her up because her biological brother didn't want her in his life, and his parents agreed to it. So they gave her up for adoption and she was adopted by my brother Shawn Jorgenson and his wife, Robin." Steven informed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Landvik...Is this true? You gave up your own daughter simply because your son did not want a younger sibling?" The judge asked. Oswald and Anita looked towards Heather who looked horrified but still wanted to know as tears welled up in her eyes learning the information now.

"Yes...It is. Devon didn't want to share his inheritance...And we gave her up. Heather being born was an accident, we never intended to have another child." Oswald said. "Not to mention, my ex wife gave birth after the divorce. She was sick at the time and asked me to care for the girl but I didn't want too raise a girl alone so mutual agreement was to give her up."

Ruffnut and Cassie now held Heather who was sobbing quietly. Allison couldn't believe it. Heather was Devon's brother? And her parents just gave her up because Devon said so?! That was awful. "In all my years, I've never heard of such a heartless thing done to an innocent child. However...such a case is not mine. I am here to determine the placement of a Jay Hofferson. The father, Devon Landvik will not have sole custody. And I remain unchanged so far if the mother should have it either. Knowing she grew so attached to Mr. Landvik so easily and dropped out, then got pregnant by him." The judge said.

"With all do respect sir...He raped me. I told you this. He took my phone, money, freedom...I was his slave for 6 months. He refused to buy me birth control, and use protection..." Allison stated. "I even called to tell him I was pregnant and gave birth..."

"Also duly noted. But how can I be so sure that you will not obsess to your current boyfriend and abandon your son?" The judge said.

"I would never!" Allison said quickly.

"But can you assure me of that?" The judge asked.

"If I may sir..." Hunter stood again. The judge nodded for him to continue. "I have known Allison all her life pretty much. She's beautiful, smart, inventive, the best cook I know and I'm madly in love with her. If anyone is obsessed...Its me. When my friends and I met up with Allison again after her relationship with Devon ended...We were shocked to discover all she'd been through and also that she had a child too. But even in the 15 minutes we saw her with her son the first time...She was loving, caring, affectionate towards the child. Us being there didn't matter, she knew she had to care for him so she did regardless of seeing us. And even since she and I have been together...Jay always takes presidency over me. No matter what." Hunter said.

"Explain." The judge pressed on.

"Allison and I have been together since June. And regardless of what we're doing whether its watching a movie, cuddling, talking, or making out even...If she hears Jay crying, she stops everything else and tends to only him. When we got together we sat down and discussed my presence in Jay's life. It was agreed that I would be around but couldn't hold him to avoid Jay attaching to me until we knew if she and I would make in in a relationship. Now I'll be the first to admit that I broke the agreement because Jay was crying and she didn't hear him so I picked him up and relaxed him. Afterwards...I told her that I would abide any other rule she had but I couldn't be away from Jay because I attached to him. I love that little boy, he's perfect and so is his mother. I love them both the same. Allison told me that she wouldn't remove Jay from my life and wanted me to stay the role model for him since his father wasn't around. And that is how it has been until Jay started calling me dada when we also discussed that Allison wanted it to continue that way because she wanted no other man being a father to her son than myself." Hunter said.

"Interesting. So you also had no regard for the fact that the boy's real father wanted to be in his life and the two of you together kept Jay from Mr. Landvik?" The judge asked.

"Your honor. Mr. Landvik doesn't want Jay in his life, he only wants Miss. Hofferson. He is only going through with this custody case because he felt if he took Jay from Allison that she would inevitably return to his side in order to be with her son." Steven said now.

"Oh...Is this true, Mr. Landvik." The judge asked.

"Of course not sir. I just wanted the chance to be in my son's life...And it hurts me to know that my ex would pay no regard to the fact I am Jay's father and let her new boyfriend just take my place and now...My son doesn't even know who I am and he's already a year old. I've missed so much time with him..." Devon lied putting on the fake pout.

"You are such a liar!" Allison stated quickly.

"Miss. Hofferson...Control yourself." The judge warned.

"No! Okay. No. I am not going to sit here and listen to him continue to lie to people. Alright? He lied about his age, his life and now he's lying about this. I won't stand for it anymore. He hasn't wanted my son since the day I told him about it. He showed up drunk to my boyfriends house demanding to see him, and hit me when I refused because he hadn't cared when I was pregnant, or when I gave birth. And he doesn't want him now, he only wants me because he isn't over me. I will not sit here and let you tell me I did the wrong thing when I didn't abandon my son. I got my own place, my job, and raised him myself. And now I'm going to school to be a chef, and working at Berk Hearts as the executive chef. I will not lose my son, he is my everything. I kept good people in Jay's life. Devon is an alcoholic and addicted to Thor only know what drugs. I will not let him be anywhere near my son, I am protecting him. Devon doesn't want him, he's just using this and wasting every ones time as a ploy to get me back and I have proof too." Allison said pulling out her phone and tapping the recording.

It only took a minute but soon the judge could hear the argument a few days before when Devon showed up demanding to see Jay again but when Allison caught him red handed saying he didn't want Jay only her. When it was over, even the judge turned a glare on to Devon. "So you have wasted this entire courts time in a matter you care nothing for. And to think I was going to award weekend visitation to you, and I almost ruled for Miss. Hofferson to lose that child because I thought she was the unfit parent. But I can see now I was very mistaken. It is you who is the unfit one to have custody or visitation. Miss. Hofferson is a wonderful mother to of gone through what she did with you and still stand here today in the same room and not be scared. And she's furthering her life to better care for the minor. She has provided a stable life for him, and ensured his safety by instinct alone. I award full and sole custody to Allison Hofferson of the minor Jay Hofferson permanently." The judge banged his gavel down.

Allison smiled wide as Hunter hugged her when she started crying. "I told you everything would be just fine babe." Hunter whispered to her.

"And Miss. Hofferson. I hope if I ever have to see you again in this room it will be because Mr. Haddock here is adopting Jay. You made the best decision for your son to have such a good man in his life. And I know that child is well loved, cared for, and surrounded by people who would protect him." The judge smiled.

"Yes sir. Thank you." She smiled back. She laid her head on Hunter's chest now and sighed in relief. The doors opened as Allison's parents walked in with Jay in their arms. "Mom, dad...Why'd you bring him here..." Allison asked.

"The daycare called and said he had a fever and threw up a few times so we went to get him for you." Naomi said gently as Allison took him in her arms and cuddled him tightly.

"Dada..." Jay said reaching to Hunter now. Allison handed Jay to Hunter and Jay relaxed against him closing his eyes.

"That's my big guy..." Hunter soothed. Devon glared hard and walked by them.

"This isn't over." He stomped out afterwards.

"Mr. Landvik...I am also issuing a restraining order against you. You are to stay 500 yards away from Miss. Hofferson, her son, her boyfriend, family, and friends. So all the people on her side of the room, you are to stay clear of. One more foot out of line and you will find yourself serving time." The judge said firmly before exiting. Devon marched away huffing. Allison didn't like he threatened her again but she knew she was safe with Hunter. She relaxed in Hunter's arms who still held Jay. Thing would be fine now. There wouldn't be anymore trouble. Finally things could rest and go back to being normal.


	18. Final Exam

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 18; Final Exam.**_

The year had been long indeed. But it was the happiest, most peaceful year that Allison had in a long time. Everything was perfect. Jay was now 2 years old and the cutest, happiest baby a mother could ask for. Allison and Hunter were a role model couple, barely fought about anything, also they shared the bedroom now and put the one Allison had been using back as a spare. Ever since the custody hearing, Devon for once made the smart choice to leave them be not wanting to risk prison time. Though what he'd said in the court room that day worried Allison for a while, Devon did show up once at Hunter's place and actually begged them not to call the police and Allison agreed to hear Devon out and in a turn of events, Devon apologized to her for everything and hoped she and Jay were happy, taken care of and if they needed anything to let him know.

Devon left peacefully after that and they didn't see him again. Heather never forgave her birth parents, or Devon for giving her up all because Devon said so. Heather actually fell into a small depression after learning all that, but her friends and Francis got her through it. A lot changed between the friends who were all now in relationships with one another. Francis and Heather, Scott and Rosaline, also Trevor and Cassie were all together. Allison still had a strong relationship with her parents, and Hunter's parents. Life was perfect, finally drama free. Allison still worked for Berkian Hearts, she loved it there and now her school was over after one final exam. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

The test had been announced a week ago to the students at the end of their class. It would go alphabetical order, where the examiners would be coming to the place where their students either lived or worked for a full 4 course meal meaning bread, salad, appetizer, main course, then dessert and it had to be cooked solely by the student with no help but any family and friends were welcome to come. The students just had to cook enough for everyone. And would be judged on speed, skill, taste, and presentation. There was no time limit but obviously it couldn't take all night. Allison's test was tonight and Greg or Gobber as she called him now like Hunter did had closed the restaurant except for those who would be there for Allison's test.

The test was at 5:00pm, right now it was only 4 and she was nervously pacing the apartment while Jay was sleeping and Hunter was at work. She was so nervous and didn't know why. She knew the kitchen at Berkian Hearts like the back of her hand and all the dishes made there as if they were part of her lifestyle. So why the nervousness. There was a knock on the door as she went to answer it, opening the door she saw Scott, Francis, and Trevor there. "Hey guys..." Allison greeted forcing a smile.

"Hey, Hunt home yet?" Scott asked.

Allison shook her head, "No. Should be soon. Why? Need him?" She questioned letting them in.

"Nah, we were all riding together to the restaurant since my car is not inspected, and Francis's is in the shop." Trevor stated as they kept their voices down and sat on the couch as Allison checked the clock, only 50 minutes to go.

"You nervous?" Francis said softly, she nodded. "Don't be. You'll be fine." Francis beamed.

"I wish I could believe that...Its so much guys...And I have to do it in front of everyone..." Allison sighed.

"Oh come on, its just us. Your friends and family, then like 5 judge examiners. Pretend its just another night at the restaurant. Open for...a private party. Whatever you do at work, do tonight and you'll be fine." Scott said smiling.

"I doubt it will be that easy." Allison mumbled. The door opened revealing Hunter there, he smiled at them.

"Hey guys. Hey beautiful, ready for tonight?" Hunter said as he pulled her in to his arms and hugged her gently placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"No..." She mumbled, Hunter moved her blond bangs to the side and smiled.

"You'll do fine. Remember you taught the worst cook in Berk how to make 5 star meals...And that cook is my mother. If you can do that where my dad, Gobber, and myself couldn't then there is nothing you can't do." Hunter reminded. Allison smiled softly.

"You'll be fine, Allie. Just believe in yourself." Francis nodded.

"Where's our boy?" Hunter asked. There was light whimpers then a clear as day, 'Daddy home' from Jay's bedroom.

"Awake now." Allison chuckled out.

"I'll get him." Hunter kissed her forehead before going to Jay's room to greet him, they came out with Hunter holding him 4 minutes later. "So who else is coming tonight?"

"Everyone. Friends, my parents, yours, and Greg." Allison replied softly. Hunter nodded, he knew how worried she was. They were only getting a free meal out of this on Greg, but 5 of the people in that room were actually judging her cooking to see if she was good enough to be a chef. She knew she was good, and so did her family and friends but that didn't mean others would think it was good. Over the year in the class, she did exceptionally well and kept a near perfect score with her class grade and due to her being sick or Jay, she only missed a total of maybe 7 classes in the entire year but made them up by doing extra work. She would know tonight if she would graduate the class or not. Of course it was nerve-wracking.

Hunter had passed his college courses and was now a licensed veterinarian, working on saving money to open his own pet store/clinic type place. He wanted to help animals, always had since meeting Toothless. Scott and Trevor had finished community college a few months before. Now everyone was done with school and working their jobs in the fields they wanted to be in. Allison watched as the clock hit 4:30pm, nerves began to take over again. She actually began to hyperventilate in the fear. Hunter hugged her, then Jay did too as both of them smiled at her. "Tell mommy she can do it, Jay. Say 'Mama do it'!" Hunter said to Jay.

Jay smiled wide, "Mama do it! You do it mama!" Jay exclaimed. Allison smiled as she hugged them both again. Somehow hearing it from her son, she knew it would work out. Things always had since Hunter and Jay were in her life together full time now.

"See? Now lets pack up and get there. I'm starving." Hunter said. Allison nodded as they packed Jay's things then Hunter got Jay buckled in the car. Scott, Francis, and Trevor got in as well then they were all headed to Berkian Hearts where they would be meeting with the others. Allison's and Hunter's parents were already there and talking when they arrived then shortly there after Heather, Cassie, and Rosalina arrive. Gobber was there waiting for them. Allison got out dressed in her chef uniform, she wanted to look the part she was doing. It seemed only fitting of course.

"There yew are lass. I already let the judges in and seated them...Looks like there was a change up last minute. The judges said that they have to be in the kitchen while you're doing your test. They want to see the process so I had a few guys come in to set up two tables for all of your viewers. Each table can seat 9 people comfortably. My guys are going to serve for you to save time. The judges said it was fine." Greg informed Allison when she walked up to the doors.

Great, the judges had to watch her cook too? Just add to the stress level. Allison nodded as she took a deep breath and Gobber let her inside to greet the examiners, the others would be waiting outside until she gave the clear they could go inside. Once in, she saw them in the kitchen at table 1 in the open area of the main kitchen, the second table, 2 was set up too. "Hello, Allison. We are the board of culinary arts, and your examiners for this evening. Before you start, we're just going to introduce ourselves and give you a run down of the evening. Would you like to bring in your guests?" Said one woman in the middle of the other 4.

"Of course, they are just outside. I'll go get them." Allison nodded as she exited the room and opened the door to the restaurant to let them in. "Come on in guys...Right to the kitchen." Allison smiled softly, Hunter could tell she was nervous but didn't want to bring it up to her. They all made their way in and took their seats at the tables. Aside from the 5 judges at table 1, now Hunter, Jay, and Allison's parents were there too. Then Hunter's parents, and Allison's friends were at table 2. Once everyone was seated, Allison stood between the two tables with her legs apart and hands clasped behind her back waiting for orders.

"Welcome all of you to the culinary arts academy of Berk final exam. Your testee tonight is Miss. Allison Hofferson." Said a young man from the examiners. "We thought since we're all dining together this evening, we'd take this opportunity to introduce ourselves and meet Allison's family and friends." He added.

"We are the board of culinary arts for the whole Barbaric Archipelago and the last week we've been testing the C.A. A students in either their homes or jobs as their final exam. How the exam tonight will be thus; the student is to display efficient time, skill, flavor, and presentation through a 4 course meal consisting of bread and salad, appetizer, main course, and then dessert to finish. There is no time limit other than standard restaurant time. The idea is to put the student in the element they'd be working as if the only one on and have to handle it alone without their customers becoming angry and wanting to leave for various reasons ranging from time waited, or issues pertaining to the dish. You may make anything you like." Said another woman from the board.

"Are you following, Miss. Hofferson." Asked the woman sitting closes to Jay who was in the high chair.

"Yes ma'am. I understand the perimeters for the exam." Allison responded formally with a nod.

"Excellent then. Would you care to introduce us to those who have come to show their support for you?" Asked the woman who Allison assumed was head of the board.

"Sitting at table one would be my parents, Mark and Noami Hofferson and then beside them is Hunter Haddock my boyfriend, then finally my son...Jay Hofferson. At table two sitting behind Hunter going around the table from left to right would be...Gregory Bergson, owner of this establishment and my boss. Then there is Steven and Victoria Haddock, Hunter's parents. Following them is Scott and Heather Jorgenson, Rosaline and Trevor, Thorston, then Francis Ingerman, and lastly Cassie Holgersen. Scott and Heather are Hunter's cousins. The rest are my best friends." Allison introduced slowly.

"Lovely. I am Valsta Doragon. Head of the board to culinary arts. On my left is Debra Borgo and Alvin Holt. On my right is Dean Uddo and Calista Wrightson. Now, for the rules of the exam..." Valsta began looking to Alvin now on her left.

"You may use anything you like for your courses. You are required to do it alone, and only the two servers your boss kindly brought in are able to assist in bringing your prepared food to the tables. You are to show everything you do, but you do not have to explain aloud. You may do anything you like and we'll of course we watching for time, skill, taste, and presentation of all the dishes. We will give you your final grade as well as a pass or fail tonight before you leave. Whenever you are ready, let us know." Alvin said.

"We look forward to seeing what you bring to the table for us tonight, Miss. Hofferson. Your professor told us you show quite a bit of promise and your boss said you managed to teach one of the worst cooks he knows how to cook when he failed." Said Valsta.

"Does everyone think I was a bad cook?..." Victoria frowned.

"Well...not anymore thanks to Allie, mom..." Hunter chuckled nervously.

"You're so lucky I cannot ground you anymore..." Victoria huffed. Hunter sighed in relief.

"Thank Thor..." Hunter smiled.

"Are you prepared to begin?" Asked Dean now.

"I can do anything? Like even listen to music while I cook?" Allison asked. They nodded. "Then I'm ready." Allison smiled as she went through her purse, grabbed her mini speaker and plugged her phone in, and set it to her 'cooking' playlist but didn't hit play yet.

"Begin!" Said Valsta. Allison hit play as the music started and she immediately began to grab what she needed for salad, and prepare the bread. Allison knew this part was the easy one. The salad mix was pre-made, and the bread just needed cutting with the signature olive oil side for dipping. Allison ran to the fridge to get it, she got 18 bowls and lined them up with the big bowl of salad sitting with it. Then she went to the shelf to get the bread which was still in the plastic bag, 4 small glass dipping bowls, the olive oil and 4 garlic coves. Allison got the salad in the 18 bowls, then added dressing. She moved on to slicing the two bread loaves, putting the cloves in the dipping bowl, finally adding oil. She snapped her fingers.

"Salad and bread, tables one and two up!" She called, the signal for the two guys who would be delivering it to the tables for her. They came over to get the bread baskets and dipping oil first, then returned for the bread. She didn't waste time starting on getting the things to make the appetizer. She needed something quick and easy. Mozzarella sticks was easy and she could make them by hand too. With her idea set she rushed to get the ingredients she would need. The others just watched as she moved around the kitchen, not many had seen her cook from scratch. They saw the end or finished product but never the starting.

Allison gathered the mozzarella cheese, knife, cutting board, bread crumbs, corn starch, salt, oil, flour, and eggs. She started by cutting the cheese up into long pieces which would of course be the inside of the breading. Allison finished that as she then mixed the eggs and water in a bowl. Afterwards she mixed the corn starch and bread crumbs. She pulled out a large fry pan and put in light oil beginning to heat it up. While that heated, Allison rolled the cheese sticks in the egg mix, then the bread crumbs to bread them and leave them on a baking sheet. As that oil in the pan heated she turned her attention to it as she began placing the breaded cheese sticks in the pan to fry them. They didn't take long at all, perhaps 15-20 seconds.

As a secondary to the mozzarella sticks, she also had the marinara sauce cooking in the small sauce pain on the other burner in the back. Allison made enough mozzarella sticks so that each person at the table with the exception of Jay could have 4 each. She laid the finished sticks and a small dipping bowl of marinara sauce on their plates after the oil was absorbed by the paper towels on the baking sheet to dry them a bit. Allison finished the sticks and got the plates ready to handed out. She glanced to the two guys who were serving for her, they nodded coming over to take the plates 4 at a time. "Appetizer for tables 1 and 2, up!" Allison said formally as she did when food was going out the window during her normal shifts.

Everyone got their mozz sticks and began to eat, Allison couldn't help but smile when she saw their eyes light up at the taste. But she had no time to admire her work because she had to start on the main course which she had no idea what to make. Something easy, and quick that she knew she couldn't possible screw up. _'Think Allie...Think...What recipe do you know that can be quick and easy...'_ Allison panicked a bit. Then it hit her, the easiest dish she could make was the alfredo one that she taught to Victoria. It was simple and she knew it backwards and front without an issue but she was gonna put her own spin on it. Allison took a breath as she calmed down, she could do this. She knew she could.

Allison focused hard and pulled out the ingredients she would need, as well as all the pots and pans. The dirty ones so far she'd used she would wash before leaving. Top priority was to get the meal done as fast as possible while allowing time for the guests and examiners to relax a little in between courses.

"She's doing very well." Said Dean with a nod to his colleagues.

"How long has she been cooking for?" Asked Valsta looking to Allison's mother now.

"Since she was 12. She loves it." Naomi replied.

"She's very good. I've never had hand made mozzarella sticks before. And she did them as well as a frozen brand." Debra nodded as Allison continued to work as fast as she could. She'd already began cutting things up and frying them, then boiling water to do the egg noodles. Allison raced around flipping things, stirring them, and more. The others watched closely, they'd never seen her work so up close except Gobber since he was her boss. Allison heard the music change as she smiled softly humming along to it as she worked on tossed the chicken and little ham chunks in the fry pan.

She was doing good, she lowered the heat a bit as she went to chop one more thing for the dish to be complete. Everything was just about ready, the pasta cooked and drained, all the other components to the main course done. It just needed to be mixed with the last thing. Allison began to chop when she got a sharp pain in her stomach, it distracted her just long enough for her hand to slip and she cut her hand. She hissed in pain dropped the knife and getting the rag on her apron to wrap it. "Allie...!" Hunter said quickly.

"I-I'm fine babe..." Allison said as she went to the sink to wash it, then she dried it to see it was still bleeding pretty badly. She got another rag and tore it in half, then folded it in half before wrapping her hand tightly to keep it from bleeding more. As soon as it was wrapped she grabbed an extra large glove to keep from contaminating then got back to work as if nothing happened. She shook it off and cleared the area to start cutting the last thing up, she added it to the dish, then put the garlic bread on the plate and ushered the two guys to hand it off. She knew she had a few minutes to relax so they could enjoy their food. She took this time to properly bandage her hand up.

It wasn't deep, or life threatening but still needed care. She washed it again, got the first aid kit from the back and bandaged it right, wrapping it. Returning out to the main kitchen area she saw them all eating, she sighed in relief. No problems so far and only one course left to go. Dessert. And she knew just what she was going to make too. "Mama okay?" Jay asked lifting his arms to be held.

"I'm okay baby, don't worry. I'll be over soon. Just sit with daddy for now." Allison smiled to him as she began working on the dessert portion. Strawberry shortcakes. It was made with angel food cakes, strawberries, and whip cream. Simple but good too. Allison began working on making the actual angel food cake bottoms, it was a soft sweet cake that cooking to under or over would screw it. She stayed quiet and continued to work hard, the test was almost over and it was only nearing 5:45. She baked the angel food cakes then set them to cool in the fridge. She prepared the strawberries and strawberry juice, made home-made whip cream, and brought the angel food cake back out to prepare everything nicely. For these she brought them to the table herself with a proud smile, stepping back to let them enjoy.

"Holy Thor, Allie...These are amazing." Scott said smiling.

"Just a little invention of mine when I was pregnant with Jay. I was craving sweets so I made angel food cake with strawberries and whip cream. Simple, good, and easy to make." Allison said as she went to start cleaning up the dishes.

"Mama, uppy." Jay said when she was done. Allison walked over and unbuckled her son, then held him in her arms lovingly as he snuggled against her. Around 6:15pm, everyone was done as the examiners exited the kitchen to talk among the 5 of them about Allison's performance. She was nervous of course, but Hunter and the other reminded her that they were sure she did perfectly. The examiners returned with firm looks on their faces as Allison handed Jay to Hunter and she approached them with her hands behind her back, feet apart and head up.

"The meal served was bread with olive oil, salad with a thousand island dressing, hand made mozzarella sticks, egg noodle alfredo with chicken, broccoli, and ham chunks, then strawberry shortcake to complete it." Said Dean.

"Yes." Allison nodded to confirm.

"Miss. Hofferson. I will be honest with you that only 4 people from the C.A. A institute graduate the program and move on to be well known chefs around the world. These graduate demonstrate only the best skills, motivation, determination, creativity, speed, accuracy, and many other aspects of cooking. Namely to say we only award the culinary license to the best students who we feel will bring nothing but promise and continue to give the school a good image." Said Valsta.

Allison nodded, understanding and nervous too. This wasn't sounding so promising anymore, had she failed because of her accident with the knife? Still, she held firm until she knew for sure. "I will say without a doubt that you did very well. But I must know now...What motivates you to cook, to go through the last year and make you want to continue?" Asks Alvin.

"Because I gave everything up once. School, friends, dreams...Everything because someone told me I didn't need it. I thought I lost my chance to do everything I wanted to do. And when given the second chance with family and friends standing with me...I couldn't say no. I can't tell my son...to follow his dreams if I did not do the same. I want to set the example so he doesn't make the same mistakes I did. I want him to follow his dreams, and I want to do the same. What motivates me to cook is because I want to give him a better life than I had, and teach him the things that were not taught to me. This won't stop me. Failing here won't hold me back, I will keep trying and keep fighting until I end up where I want to be. That is what motivates me. Because I will never give up my hopes and dreams again." Allison said formally.

The other standing behind her smiled, proud of her words. The other examiners looked at one another then nodded themselves looking back to Allison. "You've got spunk, Miss. Hofferson. Unfortunately it doesn't cut it in the food arts." Began Calista firmly. Allison still held firm.

"We regret to inform you that you will not be continuing your studies at C.A. A." Dean added now.

"Because your skills and knowledge in the kitchen is exceptional and no matter the school you attend...It will never teach you more than you already know." Alvin smiled softly now as Allison's eyes widened. What...were they saying?

"From this moment forward you are officially an licensed executive chef, and a Culinary Arts Academy graduate. Well done, Miss. Hofferson. You have passed with flying colors and I know we can expect great things from you." Said Valsta handing Allison a framed certificate of completion, and then a small card which was her license. She felt tears forming as she shook the examiners hands.

"You have determination, skill, speed, accuracy, motivation, and a wide variety of dishes to offer this world. Honestly we weren't going to pass you after you got hurt, thinking you couldn't pull it off with one hand. But you didn't give up. You picked yourself up and came back with more passion to finish the exam. On top of everything else, were were very impressed that you didn't stop because of such an injury." Said Calista gently.

"And further more, while you were cooking, your family and friends told us about your cook book full of recipes. Your boyfriend brought it along and we took a look at it. Not only are the recipes exemplary but your step by step guide makes it easy for anyone who can read from 12 year olds to 90 year olds. Very impressive. With your permission of course, we'd like to submit it for official publishing." Said Valsta.

"Y-You want to...submit my recipe book for publishing?" Allison asked. They nodded to her. "I—Of course its okay with me...Thank you." Allison smiled wide.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to celebrate with your friends and family. Have a wonderful night, Allison and we hope to see you again soon. Keep up the amazing work." Said Alvin. Allison nodded shaking their hands and they left the restaurant. She stood there staring at where the once stood. She couldn't believe it. She passed. She was officially a licensed chef and culinary school graduate. She'd done it!

"I-I did it! I passed...!" She breathed out. Hunter smiled as he handed off to Mark then hugged Allison tightly.

"Told you that you could. And now its time to celebrate it." Hunter kissed her deeply, she returned it smiling wide. It was a great night too. Gobber hosted the party there, with pizza and soda. Allison couldn't believe she'd done it, and it was all because of Hunter, their friends and family. She finally accomplished her dream of becoming a licensed graduate chef! Nothing could be better.


	19. Waiting

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 19; Waiting.**_

So much had changed for her since becoming a licensed chef. She loved her job, her friends, her family, and of course Jay and Hunter. Her life couldn't be more perfect, but she learned long ago not to hold onto the image of perfection. Since the day of her test, things had been amazing. Nothing but happiness all around to all of them. Allison had just gotten off work a few hours before, she worked until almost 1am and now it was 3am when Jay wandered into hers and Hunter's room. She awoke slowly turning on the side table lamp and sat up.

"Mama...I no feel good." Jay said with his hands on his stomach. Allison sat up, the shift in the bed made Hunter wake up too. He groaned a bit sitting up and seeing Jay in the room now.

"Its okay baby..." Allison said softly as she lifted jay into her lap to feel his forehead, he was a little warmer than usual and judging by the fact his hands were on his stomach she assumed he probably had a bellyache.

"He okay?" Hunter asked curiously now.

"Says he doesn't feel good, running a fever too." Allison frowned, without warning Jay threw up on the bed and started crying. "Hunter go get a towel or something...Its okay baby...Ssh, don't cry. It was an accident..." Allison rubbed his back as Hunter got up to get a towel and the bathroom trashcan for Jay, Hunter began to clean up the mess he could. Allison rubbed his back softly, worried for him that he threw up so much at once and was still doing it every minute or so.

"Want me to get the childrens tylonel?" Hunter asked softly.

"That's just a fever and pain reducer...That won't help the vomiting...Can you get him some water babe?" Allison asked softly. Hunter nodded as he got up again to get Jay his sippy cup full of water then returned a few seconds later.

"There ya go buddy, nice and slow okay?" Hunter smiled moving some of Jay's hair from his face. The vomiting seemed to slow now as Jay was laying against Allison's chest and beginning to fall back asleep but was still whimpering. "We should give him the tylonel babe, might help the fever at least and if he's not better in a few hours then I'll call my mom to check him out." Hunter suggested.

"Alright...Go get it for me?" Allison asked, Hunter nodded as he went to get it from the bathroom then returned after pouring the right amount and giving it to Jay. It was quiet about 15 minutes or so, Allison just holding him in her arms while still exhausted herself from work but Jay needed her more than her bed did. She closed her eyes while Hunter put down some new sheets and a blanket for them. Just when Hunter was about to take Jay to put him back again, it started again. "I don't like this, Hunter...He shouldn't be throwing up this much..." Allison said worried now.

"What do you want to do then? Its 4:30am..." Hunter asker her, clearly just as worried for their son.

"We can't bother your mom...And...I don't like this at all...Its been...non stop baby...I think we should take him to the emergency room..." Allison said softly.

"Alright, lets go then." Hunter nodded. After that they bagged up things for Jay, they got dressed and loaded up in the car. Toothless had to stay there and Hunter would text Francis, Scott, or Trevor to take him out if they weren't back by 6am when he'd have to go out. Allison sat in the back with Jay while Hunter drove them 15 minutes to the hospital. They were see by the triage nurse then taken back around 5:15am so Jay could be checked over. Allison watched as Jay was examined, Hunter stood with her to keep her calm. The exam took a while between blood work, xrays, and more. They gave something to keep him calm and help him sleep without throwing up, Allison was grateful for that because at least Jay could rest. Right now she and Hunter were just sitting down waiting on results.

It was rolling on around 6:30am before the doctor returned holding the clipboard, Allison was to her feet first. "Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson?" The doctor asked.

"Oh...no no. I'm just her boyfriend...Allison is his mother." Hunter said quickly.

"My apologies then. I assumed she was your wife and the lad your son." The doctor replied.

"Unofficial son. I've been in his life since he was 3 months old...Never mind all that...Is Jay okay?..." Hunter asked seeing this was no time to be explaining his involvement in Jay's life.

"Well we've run quite a few tests on him. I have both...good and bad news regarding his health." The doctor said softly, Allison instantly tensed while Hunter put his arm around her. "Miss. Hofferson, I'm afraid your son has cancer." Hunter has to put both arms around her so she didn't fall from shock.

"M-my baby...has cancer!" Allison broke down quickly.

"Ssh babe...Its alright...He said he had good news too...Lets hear him out first." Hunter said trying to keep himself calm too but he knew he couldn't panic because Allison needed him right now.

"The cancer is minor, we've caught it very early. Also it something we can take care of without surgery..." The doctor said gently hoping to ease the worried mother's fears. Allison took a few breaths as she looked at the doctor, she needed to relax. The cancer was minor, but she knew it could get worse without immediate attention.

"Okay...Whatever...you have to do for him...Do it." Allison said softly moving beside her son now who was still asleep.

"Its a simple procedure. A blood transfusion, his count his very low which is what made him so sick. The only problem is...getting a donor with his blood type. We try to go through family first before looking for external donors. Are there...aunts, uncles, grandparents who could be tested?" The doctor asked.

"I-I can call my parents...Other than that...no one else lives close..." Allison said trying to remain calm. The doctor nodded to her.

" Alright, your son should remain asleep for an hour still, call your parents and we'll see what we get." The doctor told her then left the room closing the door. Allison just began to cry as she reached for her phone, Hunter rubber her back slowly as she fumbled to get her mother's number up. She pressed it to her ear while holding Jay's hand and stroking her thumb along it. It was roughly 6:45am now, she knew her parents were probably getting up for work. 3 rings and it connected.

" _Allison? What's the matter sweetheart. Its unlike you to call so early?" Came Naomi's tired voice._

"Mom...I-I need you and dad to come to the hospital...Its for Jay...H-He has...cancer and...the doctors are...looking for family members for a blood transfusion...Ja-Jay has...a rare blood type..." Allison tried to calm her words.

" _Oh Odin. We'll be right there honey!" Naomi said now more awake and alert._

"Th-Thank you...I'll send...Hunter out when you get here..." Allison replied. With there they hung up as she put her phone down and kissed Jay's forehead.

"It'll be alright babe...I promise it will. Someone will be a match for him...Don't worry...You know that all of us, including me will get tested if we have too." Hunter encourage softly. Allison could only nod to him. "I'm going to go call Francis to see if he can let Toothless out for me...I'll be right outside the room okay. Call if you need anything." Hunter told her, Allison again nodded as Hunter kissed her cheek before leaving the room and pulling his phone out and dialing one of the boys. Francis didn't answer, Trevor was already at work but thankfully Scott had just gotten out of the shower.

" _Hey hey cuz, what's up?" Scott asked him._

"Hey Scott, no time to talk. Can you let Toothless out real quick for me? Allie and I have been out of the house and at the emergency room with Jay since 4:30am..." Hunter sighed.

" _Oh shit, the lil guy is okay right?" Scott said quickly._

"He's got minor cancer and needs a blood transfusion...Only problem is that Jay has a rare blood type and Allie isn't a match...She's got her folks comin in to be tested, and if they aren't matches then I'm getting tested too." Hunter explained quickly.

" _You tell Allie that I'll get tested too. Need us to come down there?" Scott questioned._

"Not yet, we don't wanna crowd the room. Do me a favor aside from letting Toothless out, call my parents and let them know. We were supposed to meet them fro breakfast at 8..." Hunter informed him.

" _Sure, no prob. I'll call em while I take Toothless out. Give the little guy a hug from cousin Scott! Keep us posted." Scott said firmly._

"You got it. Thanks, Scott." Hunter nodded though he knew Scott couldn't see it, the two hung up as Allison poked her head out quietly.

"Can you go out there and bring my parents in? I—I don't want to leave Jay..." Allison asked. Hunter nodded as he pushed open the ER doors and saw her parents standing there worried.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hofferson...Over here." Hunter waved them over, they rushed as Hunter brought them to the room and instantly Allison was in their arms sobbing with worry for Jay. Hunter took the liberty of getting the doctor for her since he knew she'd want them tested right away, the sooner they got Jay's blood type then the faster he would be okay. The doctor arrived with the nurse who would take their blood to test it. This process was long it took 10 minutes to take blood, then another 30 at least to test it and that was if the lab wasn't busy. Now around 7:20am and the doctor returned with a saddened look shaking his head at them.

"I'm sorry, your parents aren't a match either. Anyone else you'd like me to test?" The doctor asked.

"Test me. And I've got a group of others coming too." Hunter spoke up before Allison could. The doctor nodded doing the same as before. Everything seemed to speed right up. Steven, Victoria, Shawn, Robin, and Scott arrived. All wanting to be tested as well. This process was back and forth for at least 2 hours and 30 minutes. After Hunter's parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin had been ruled out. Francis, Trevor, Cassie, and Rosaline came and all were more than happy to be tested to see if they were a match. Another hour passed and the doctor returned to the room, shaking it again. None of them were a match and Jay seemed to be getting worse.

Heather burst through the door now panting, "Test...me..."

"And who are you?" The doctor asked.

"Another friend. Sorry I'm late...Got held up in traffic." Heather smiled, the doctor nodded once more getting the nurse to take Heather's blood, that took little time and the nurse left to go to the lab again. "How's he doing?" Heather asked softly. The emergency room they were in was so packed but they fit comfortably none the less.

"He's getting sicker...Just look how pale he is..." Allison whimpered.

"Don't worry dear...Someone will be a match for him..." Victoria tried to soothe Allison now. They all just stood there watching her lay in the bed with Jay who was sleeping peacefully on his own thanks to the medicine the doctor gave him to settle his stomach. As it was nearing 12:30pm, the doctor finally returned with a small smile. Everyone was hoping for good news.

"Heather Jorgenson?" The doctor asked, she stepped forward.

"Yes? Am I...a match for Jay?" She asked right away.

"You are a partial match. The lab also noticed that you and Jay are related...?" The doctor quizzed clearly confused. Heather at first tilted her head to the side wondering what he meant.

"Its because of Devon!" Allison exclaimed quickly getting off the bed.

"Allie sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Mark asked as his daughter's sudden mood change.

"No no! Remember? Heather is...That's why she's related and she's...a partial match to Jay...That means...I can't believe I didn't think of it first!" Allison got her phone out and dialed a number, she put it on speaker as it connected after 2 rings. "Devon."

" _Allison? I'm at work right now...?" Devon answered her a little confused._

"Too bad. This is more important...I need you to get to Berk, now." Allison said quickly.

" _Uh...You're...kind'a scaring me there, Allison. Are you alright?" Devon said to her._

"I need you in Berk to be blood tested for Jay..." Allison exclaimed.

" _Why, what's going on? Is he alright?!" Devon said with worry._

"He has cancer. We've been here since 4:30am looking for a match because Jay has rare blood, I'm not a match and neither are my parents, friends, boyfriend...Anyone. Heather is a partial match, she's your biological sister...What blood type are you?" Allison asked him.

" _I'm AB negative, that's what Jay is...Isn't he?" Devon asked._

"That's they type we need!" The doctor said quickly.

" _Allison, there's a problem...We have a restraining order remember...I can't be near...Jay or you, or anyone you two know." Devon reminded._

"Fuck the restraining order, Devon. This is Jay's life! Okay...It's my son's life...I won't barter with that over some stupid piece of paper. I'll get it dropped before you get here, just hurry...Please. Please Devon...You owe me this much after everything...Don't let...my baby die...Please...please do this for me...?" Allison pleaded with tears in her eyes.

" _I told you that day at your boyfriends apartment if you needed anything and I could give it to you or Jay...I would. I won't go back on that now. I'm the only one of the only living members of the Landvik family who has this blood type so if Jay needs it...Then of course I'll give it to him. He's my son whether the court says so or not...I will be there in 30 minutes by monorail..." Devon told her calmly._

"Thank you..." Allison sobbed a bit.

" _You're welcome. I'll see you soon..." Devon then hung up._ Allison hung up the phone on her side and put it down as she kissed Jay's forehead softly. Her eyes fell on Hunter who looked less than pleased, she already figured out why too. Allison had Devon's number and never told him. The room was silent now, the doctor stepped back.

"Well let me know when he gets here..." Then the doctor left.

"Hunter...I can explain..." Allison said quickly.

"You don't need too, Allison. I know why you called him. He's Jay's biological father and hearing Heather was a partial match made you think to call him to see if he was a match too...What I want to know is why in the name of Odin did you have his number..." Hunter asked.

"For the same reason I kept it after all the abuse...In case I ever needed to get a hold of him..." Allison replied meekly.

"Allison, we agreed after the night he showed up at our apartment that we would break all contact with him! How could you go behind my back and keep his number. Why couldn't you of told me?!" Hunter asked now.

"I-I didn't think I'd ever need to call him. I-I never wanted to keep it from you, I swear...I just...When he showed up that day saying if Jay ever needed anything to call him...We shook hands and he gave me his number...I—I held onto it as a just in case...And...I'm glad I did...Because right now he's the only one who can save Jay and...I'd rather that blood come from someone I know...I'm sorry, Hunter...I really am..." Allison's lip quivered a bit.

"I don't care about that. Why didn't you just tell me you were going to keep it in case of medical emergency regarding Jay!? Did you not trust me or something? Did you think I'd tell you to get rid of it?" Hunter said angrily.

"I—I just...forgot about having it...I didn't think...I'd ever need it. I forgot Heather was Devon's sister until the doctor said something and...it just hit me like a pile of bricks that I had Devon's number still...I knew Devon told me his blood type once...and something just clicked...I'm sorry..." Allison explained sadly.

"I was standing right next to you! Why didn't you just tell me as soon as he left!?" Hunter saw Jay starting to wake up. He took a breath, he wouldn't yell at Allison in front of Jay...He couldn't. "I just cannot believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me..." Hunter turned and walked away from her, leaving the room leaving Allison completely stunned and in tears.

"We'll talk to him..." Scott began.

"No, let me." Victoria smiled as she stopped Scott and left the room after Hunter. Allison laid beside Jay as he snuggled into her.

(With Hunter)

Victoria saw him outside pacing angrily, mumbling to himself. "Hunter." She said softly.

"I am not in the mood to talk." Hunter said.

"Then just listen to me son...I know you're upset Allison held onto Devon's number and didn't tell you. But that was no reason to walk on on her, especially at a time where Jay needs to be loved and supported through this. And Allison too. You saw the mess she became each time the doctor said none of us were matches..." Victoria told him.

"She doesn't trust me, mom." Hunter retorted.

"Hunter Haddock, enough. I don't care if you're nearly 21 or not...You sit down and listen to me. You have to see her side of this..." Victoria ordered, Hunter huffed but sat down on the bench. "When I got pregnant with you, it was a one night stand with your father. He didn't want the father life so young and ignored me for a while and I said I'd raise you alone. But when you were born early...I called your father to take me to the hospital...You were born 3 months early and your father began to step up seeing how upset I was when you were in that incubator box riddled with tubes and wires...After you were okay to go home...I told your father to stay away from me, that I knew he didn't want to be in your life...However as we said goodbye, he handed me his number and said if I needed anything at all to call him. That time when you were in the hospital and he thought you might not make it...changed his attitude about it. He wanted to be a father but I wouldn't give him a chance. Until a night I couldn't get you to sleep no matter what, I called him as a last resort and I saw how well you behaved and calmed with him. That's when I knew I needed your father in your life, and in mine."

"So what, you're telling me that she called Devon because she needs him in Jay's life and hers?" Hunter scoffed.

"No you dummy. She called him because she needed him for Jay's sake...The point is...She held onto that number as last resort. The same as I did. I never thought I'd need your father to help me with you. Just like Allison said she thought she'd never need Devon. But something happened where both of us had no choice. Devon has the blood that will save your son's life...And Allison's." Victoria said.

"But...Allie isn't...sick?" Hunter said.

"But do you think for even a second that if she lost Jay she would be okay? Hunter, almost losing a child is the single handedly the scariest thing a parent can endure...You saw how upset she got hearing none of us were matches...You saw how just a few hours affected Jay's health son...As soon as Allison realized Heather had a partial match because she's related to Devon...She knew she had no choice, she called him because she had too. She didn't do it because she wanted too. It was for Jay...I know you're upset she kept that number...But right now...It's saving your son's life. She didn't tell you because she never thought she'd need it and when it came down to the fact she did, she took her chance and just like I needed your father when you were laying sick and ill in that incubator...Allison needs you while your son is ill and sick...She doesn't need Devon, she needs you." Victoria explained.

Hunter looked down at the ground listening to his mother's words, taking them all in. Victoria stood as she kissed the top of his head leaving him there and returning inside. Hunter knew she was right, Allison didn't keep it because she wanted too, she kept it in case she needed it. Devon was Jay's biological father and in medical terms, the biological parents are the first likely candidates for blood or anything else regarding a child. Hunter hated himself now, he walked out on her over something stupid. He got up and made his way back inside to the room, he took a deep breath before entering it. All eyes were on him, Victoria motioned for them to file out to let the two talk.

Allison was laying beside Jay in the bed, him partially on her chest and her shoes were off sitting on the floor. She was stroking his hair lightly while he slept. "Allie..." Hunter started.

"If you came back to yell you can turn around...I just got him back to sleep..." Allison retorted.

"I didn't come back to yell...I came to apologize for yelling..." Hunter sighed, Allison glanced at him then looked away again. "I'm sorry I got mad...I know why you kept it...My mother made me understand...I just felt hurt you wouldn't tell me...I wouldn't never...not be okay with you holding on to something that could play a part in Jay's life later on...Can you forgive me...?" Hunter asked softly.

Allison looked over at him now, she sighed. "You hurt me, Hunter...I never thought...you of all people would yell at me when I was only doing right by Jay. I dreaded calling Devon, I didn't want to have too but no one else was a match and who knows how long it could of taken to find one...I never thought I would need to call him...But it was my son's life and no matter how much I hate Devon...I will put it aside for my boy...I thought you would too...How could you think I didn't trust you, Hunter? I have trusted you with Jay since we met up again...I let him call you daddy. I trust that you would help me make these kinds of decisions. How can you tell me you want to marry me and adopt him as your son if you got mad that I had no choice to call his biological father to see if it could save what would be, our son's life." Allison said sadly.

"I know...I know, I-I reacted badly and I'm sorry...I never...wanted to hurt you. I do love you...and I love Jay. I'd do anything for either of you...Even give my own life if it meant you two were alive and well...Please...Allison...Please give me another chance and I swear I'll never disappoint you again..." Hunter moved beside her now, hands clasped together.

"I-I don't know Hunter...You really hurt me tonight by telling me I didn't trust you. Right now my focus is Jay..." Allison said lowly. There was a knock on the door as she looked towards it. "Come in." The door opened revealing Devon with the doctor.

"Is this the young man you called, Miss. Hofferson?" The doctor asked.

"Yes...That's...Jay's biological father." Allison replied.

"Well we've already signed off on this side, as soon as you give your signature here we can start the transfusion..." The doctor said handing Allison the clipboard, she signed her name and handed it back. The doctor left to get things going. Now it was just Devon, Allison, and Hunter in the room.

"Thank you for coming, Devon..." Allison said softly.

"Hey, I told ya to call for anything you needed or him." Devon replied. Hunter stayed quiet, he knew Allison was mad at him. The doctor returned with two nurses and a roll in bed. The doctor said they'd be doing it right there in the room but that Allison and Hunter had to leave to avoid any air borne problems, he assured the worried mother that a nurse would present the entire time and Jay would be under anesthetic. Allison got out of the bed and kissed Jay's forehead lightly.

"I'll see you soon little one." Allison smiled then she left the room, Hunter following out to the waiting room. They explained to the others about Jay having to be in there by himself for the process, now all of them just sat around waiting for an update, and Hunter just wanted to know Jay was okay and if Allison would forgive him.


	20. Its All Okay

**It Takes A Man**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD movies, series, or shorts. And any of the songs I use I don't own either so don't get huffy with me. Anyway...Enjoy! :)

 _ **Chapter 20; Its All Okay.**_

2 hours into the transfusion and Allison hadn't said a single word, she was just sitting closest to the ER doors for an update. They knew it was a long process, having it be anywhere from 1-4 hours. The wait was killing all of them, and they were all still there. The door opened as Devon walked out with his arm bandaged where the needle had been and drinking a powerade. Allison was up first with worried eyes.

"He's alright, Allie. They took what they needed from me already now they are watching him and asked me to stay in case I'm needed again. But he was looking better than when I got here..." Devon informed her, she sighed in relief and hugged him carefully.

"Thank you...Thank you so much." Allison cried a bit. Devon wrapped one arm around her to hug her back, Hunter fought not snapping at him. He had come 45 minutes from Berserk to save Jay, and Allison was of course was over the moon that Jay was doing better now. Hunter wouldn't flip out, not if he wanted to keep Allie in his life. She was already mad at him and contemplating if continuing this relationship should remain. Allison let go of Devon and backed up, he thankfully let go without a fight.

"Go talk to her..." Heather nudged him with a soft smile.

"After...She's worried about Jay..." Hunter replied as he sighed closing his eyes and walked outside for some fresh air. He wouldn't bother her right now, he doubted she wanted to talk to him at the moment. He knew he hurt her pretty badly, accusing her of not trusting him when all she'd done since they met up again was trust him with her and with Jay. He groaned smacking his forehead. _'Stupid...Stupid, Hunter...'_ He thought sighing. Victoria wanted to comfort him but Steven stopped her.

"Our boy can handle himself. Its their issue, Vick..." Steven reminded. Victoria nodded as Allison now looked around the room and saw Hunter sitting outside on the bench with his head in his hands. She loved him, she knew that but could she deal with him not trusting her? Sure partially it was her fault too, she should of told Hunter right away when Devon slipped her his number even if she felt she'd never need it. She couldn't blame it on Hunter completely, she had a part in it. He only got upset because she didn't say anything, and here she was having actually contemplated for a good hour if she should stay with him or not over it.

Allison couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him, regardless of the fight. She loved Hunter, and she knew he loved her. That he loved Jay who also played a big part in their relationship because Hunter was Jay's dad in every way that mattered. Still, she was pretty steamed that he accused her of not trusting her. What did he think, she would just call Devon for the hell of it to chat it up like old times? She'd never do it, the only reason she was even tolerating breathing the same air as Devon right now was because his blood was saving her son's life.

"Forgive him." Allison blinked hearing Devon say what he did.

"Excuse me?" Allison said.

"Forgive Hunter. I was standing outside the door when you two argued...Its a stupid thing to fight over, Allie. You willing to let go of the guy who stepped in to be with you and raise Jay when I abandoned you both to get drunk and high? Come on, you're smarter than that. Forgive him. Its not worth it to break up over. You love him, he loves you and Jay. You have a look for him you didn't with me. Your boyfriend is right. Any boy can make a baby, it takes a man to raise a child. Hunter is that man. So get out there and fix things will you, your torturing the poor guy with the silent treatment..." Devon sighed.

Allison's mouth opened in a wide 'O' shape at what he said, did he...just tell her that Hunter was a man while he was a boy? He admitted to his faults? But in actuality...It was true. This was stupid to fight over, to even consider leaving him over. Allison nodded as she got up from her seat and moved outside past the automatic doors. "I am not in the mood mother..." Hunter grumbled.

"Well I am a mother but certainly not yours, Hunter..." Allison remarked with her arms crossed over her chest, Hunter lifted his head from his hands quickly and saw her standing there.

"Al—Allison..." He said softly. "What...are you doing out here?...Shouldn't you be inside, with Jay?..." Hunter asked.

"He's resting...The doctor will let me know. I wanted to to talk you about earlier..." Allison said calmer.

"No no, its okay. Focus on Jay. He's more important." Hunter stood now.

"Sit." Allison commanded pointing to the bench, Hunter sat quickly with his hands in his lap quietly. "Jay is sleeping, and will be for another hour or so while under anesthetic. He is fine. So I want to talk to you about earlier." Allison said again.

"Alright...Whatever you want..." Hunter nodded to her slowly. Allison rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Stop acting so afraid of me. If I was going to leave you, I would of done it in the room before Devon arrived..." Allison sighed.

"You're...not going to leave me?" Hunter asked.

"No. I'm not." Allison said firmly. "You were wrong...to assume I didn't trust you, Hunter. I have placed more trust in you than anyone else since we met up again...Because after what I went through with Devon...I didn't know if I could trust another male. You changed that for me. I trusted you with my son when I was sick, and have every day since then...You reacted horribly to me having Devon's number, and at a time when I didn't need it...You hurt me. Something you said you'd never do..." Allison stated, Hunter looked down.

"But I was wrong too. I should of told you as soon as Devon gave me his number that I was going to keep it just in case of an emergency with Jay...But that night I was just so happy to finally have him out of our lives...I forgot to mention it. I put it on the notepad application in my phone and ignored it...So I'm sorry too. I know it hurt you to know I had his number stashed away...We hurt each other...But I know this, Hunter..." Allison put her hand on top of Hunter's as he looked over and into her eyes. "I love you. And I want to keep being with you because you make me happy, and you make Jay happy." Allison finished.

"I love you too and I want to continue being with you, and Jay too. You two complete me...And I'll be a mess and miserable without you..." Hunter replied as a smile came to his lips now and he intertwined his fingers with Allie's.

"Well I'm not going anywhere and neither is Jay so no need to be a mess babe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I got so mad over nothing...Forgive me?" Hunter asked.

"Only if you forgive me..." Allison replied.

"Already done." Hunter leaned closer.

"Same here then. I love you." Allison leaned as they shared a kiss, both blushing a bit. Hunter broke it as they heard clapping from the doors to see their parents, and friends smiling happily that they'd made up. Even Devon was clapping, which was both interesting and awkward to see. Was he happy for them? The doctor came out now.

"Well not sure what I missed but...Your son is beginning to wake up Miss. Hofferson, we'll be running tests tomorrow once everything settles right and if it all looks good then we'll release him." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him now?" Hunter asked, the doctor nodded to them as Allison sighed in relief, then Devon approached them as the group all fell silent. Hunter and Allison looked at him now before Hunter put his hand out to Devon. "Thank you for coming when Allie called for help with Jay, Devon." Hunter said taking everyone by surprise.

"He's still my son...And I hurt Allison enough already, there's not a chance in hell I'd hurt her again by not helping Jay..." Devon said as he nodded and shook Hunter's hand. "And Allie...I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I was in a bad way with drugs and alcohol...After the custody battle...I went and got myself help. I've been clean a year now..." Devon said softer.

"I'm glad you turned yourself around, Devon. And I hope one day you find happiness and get to have a family..." Allison smiled. Devon reached into his pocket and pulled out a personal check reading $1,000 and handing to to her.

"Before I leave...I want you to take this. Its...all the money I took from you when you were working for that cafe on Berserk Isle. It wasn't mine to have so I want to give it back." Devon told her. Allison took it slowly and tucked it in her pocket.

"Thank you...Are you leaving back for Berserk now?" Allison asked.

He nodded, "Yes. Time to get home, got a girl waitin for me. And don't worry, I let the doctors take 3 bags of my blood in case Jay ever needs it again. And if you need more, or anything else...You know how to reach me." Devon told her.

"We both do." Hunter added with a smile.

"See ya around." Devon replied as he turned and headed to get a taxi to return to the monorail station. Allison looked at Hunter now as they shared a kiss before following the doctor back inside the room where Jay was looking a little afraid.

"Hey buddy...There's my big boy." Allison said as she climbed into the bed and hugged him tightly, fighting back the tears of joy that he was alright.

"I'm sweepy..." Jay yawned.

"I know baby. Its okay...You're okay now...How do you feel?" Allison asked him.

"Better...Who was the man in my room with me?" Jay asked.

"He was...a friend of mine lil buddy. I asked him...to come because he had what we needed to make you better." Hunter said quickly.

"He called himself my uncle Devon." Jay smiled. "Is he family mama?" Allison wasn't sure how to answer it. Sure Devon actually really was family but why had Devon told Jay that he was only his uncle when he knew he could have told him the truth. It didn't make sense.

"Yes he is son. He's your uncle, like Heather is your auntie. He just...doesn't live close by, he only came to help us out but then had to leave to go back to work..." Hunter said seeing Allison was fumbling with her words. She silently thanked him. "Get some rest my boy. We'll all be here when you wake up." Hunter kissed Jay's forehead softly. Jay nodded as he laid back down and soon fell asleep.

"Thanks for the save babe..." Allison sighed. "Why'd you say what you said though?"

"Because it's true. Heather is Devon's sister, and Devon referred to himself to Jay as Uncle Devon. It made sense to say that he was their nephew. What I want to know is why Devon had the chance to say otherwise...But didn't." Hunter asked.

"I want to know too...Would you...mind if I called him to ask?" Allison asked, Hiccup shook his head as she pulled out her phone and dialed Devon again. He answered after 3 rings with a 'Need me back so soon?' Allison rolled her eyes, "No...I wanted to ask you something..."

" _Ask then." Devon replied to her._

"Jay said...you called yourself his uncle...We went along with it but...Why did you say that when you...could of told him the truth?" Allison asked, Hunter leaning close to listen as well.

" _Because I haven't been his father so I don't deserve the right to introduce myself as such. Just like Hunter said the day of the birthday party...I haven't been there for Jay, and he doesn't even know who I am. He sees Hunter as his father, and everyone is happy that way. So I saw no reason to take that away from the boy. I know he's happy and taken care of by you and Hunter so I just said I was his uncle as like Heather is his aunt...There's no reason to confuse him with technicalities." Devon answered calmly._

It took Allison and Hunter by surprise hearing what he said. They hadn't expected such a mature, truthful answer. _"I want you to be happy, Allison. I want you and Jay to be happy, that's all. You two go enjoy time with your son and be happy."_ With that, Devon hung up on Allison. She lowered the phone looking at Hunter now, both shocked at what he said. Before they could start talking, the others walked in now quietly wondering what was going on, Allison and Hunter decided to keep it to themselves. For now everything was just fine. Hunter and Allison were a happy couple, Jay wasn't sick anymore, and they had both their friends and family supporting them. And everyone in that room knew what was going to happen next.

(8 Years Later)

Their lives had been nothing short of perfect since that day in the hospital when Devon came through to save Jay, and then respectfully and maturely bowed out of Allison's, Hunter's, and Jay's lives saying he wanted their happiness. So much had changed in all that time too. Francis and Heather were married with a daughter who they named Madeline, and now a son on the way. Scott and Rosaline were engaged but already had a son of their own which was named Mason. Trevor and Cassie were married, planning to have a baby once they got settled in their new house. Heather actually forgave Devon after hearing from Allison what Devon said to Jay and then Allie and Hunter about wanting them to be happy. Heather and Devon weren't close still but they talked at least once a week. And even Devon was getting married soon, he and the girl he was with had been together a while.

Hunter and Allison got married that following year after Hunter proposed to Allison on Valentines Day following Jay's blood transfusion. That day had been perfect for them both, and as soon as Allison's name was legally changed to Haddock they began the adoption process so now Jay's name was Jay Michael Haddock and Hunter was his legal step father, granted by the judge who awarded Allison full custody originally.

Now Hunter and Allison had their own home which was located between his parent's and Allison's parent's houses for equal distance. Allison still worked at Berk Hearts, and Hunter had finally opened his own shop which had adoptions, vet care, and more. That had been going a steady 2 years now, life was perfect. It truly was and Allison couldn't believe how well her life turned out. Jay was a happy 10 year old and currently at school, his first day of 4th grade. Allison and Hunter were both at home waiting for the bus to arrive, wanting to know how his first day went. The bus pulled up the street around 3:40pm and Jay got off smiling happily as he raced up the driveway and entered the house.

"Mommy, daddy! You'll never guess what happened today!" Jay exclaimed bursting through the door. Allison and Hunter chuckled as Jay ran into the living room happily panting.

"Woah woah, easy there champ. Take a breath and tell us how your first day of 4th grade was." Hunter smiled.

"I met the prettiest girl in the whole world today! She has hazel eyes and light brown hair. We're best friends too. We sit next to one another in class, she sat with me at lunch, and played with me during recess! She's the bestest!" Jay said plopping on the couch between his parents as he sighed out happily. Hunter and Allison recognized the face right away and smiled at one another, their son had a crush on this girl. "I really like her...She makes my heart race. But I don't know if I should tell her or not."

"Son, I think its time your father and I told you a story." Allison smiled gently. Jay sat up looking at them.

"What kind of a story?" Jay asked curiously.

"One that has a happy ending." Allison said as Hunter took a breath.

"You see my boy...I know how you feel. Did you know that I had a crush on the prettiest girl in my 4th grade class too? We were best friends when we met, nothing tore us apart and we did everything together. She made my heart race with her wide smile. She had the bluest eyes, and blond hair." Hunter began.

"Wow...Did you tell her how you felt dad?" Jay asked.

"No. I didn't, I was afraid she wouldn't like me back. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship so I never told her. We stayed best friends into high school, and I decided that I just didn't care anymore. I had to tell her, only when I was going to I found out she was dating someone else and she liked him so much that she abandoned all her friends for him. But that guy...He was mean and hurt her, when I found out...I stood up for her. I told her I loved her and to my surprise she loved me back and had since we were kids. She said she never told me because she was scared I didn't like her back." Hunter explained.

"What happened after that daddy? What happened to the girl you liked?" Jay asked quickly.

"Nothing. She's still with me, she's your mother. We got married and are still living happily as ever before. So you see son...If you like this girl in your class...You should tell her. Because if you don't someone might come in and take her away from you. When you want something, you gotta go for it because you never know which dream you let go that would of made you complete. For me, its your mother and you. So you like this girl, tell her and don't be afraid. You never know how happy you'll end up." Hunter winked at him.

"I'm gonna tell her! I'm gonna protect her, and keep her safe...And when I'm older, gonna live happily ever after like you and mommy do." Jay smiled wide.

"That's my boy!" Hunter cheered ruffling his hair.

"Now why don't you go get your homework done. Don't wanna get kicked out of school or you won't get the girl of your dreams." Allison smiled, Jay nodded as he rushed off to his room with his backpack. "So I was a dream of yours huh?" Allison asked playfully arching a brow at her husband.

"Still are beautiful. Oh, how'd your doctor appointment go this morning?" Hunter asked smiling.

"Good. And you have a new home improvement job on your hands. You need to clean out the spare room next to ours. We're going to be having a guest for a while." Allison smiled, Hunter blinked.

"Guest? Who is coming to visit?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. The guest will be coming to live with us and...not arriving for another 8 months..." Allison hinted, it took Hunter a minute then it hit him like a pile of bricks. His eyes widened seeing her hand on her stomach.

"Wait...Allie...Are you...pregnant?" Allison nodded happily. "No way, really!? You are!?" Hunter exclaimed.

"I am babe. Doctor confirmed I'm 6 weeks along..." Allison smiled wide.

"Oh my Gods! This is...amazing! I'm going to be a father?...Well, again?!" Hunter asked excitedly.

"You are." Allison giggled seeing Hunter's excitement. Hunter pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly swinging her around as they shared a deep kiss. Everything was all okay. And for Allison, she still couldn't believe that where her life was when she returned to Berk that all it took was a man to change her life around. That man was now her husband and father of her children. Yes their lives were perfect, nothing but happiness forever more.


End file.
